Pokémon: The Lost Quest (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Meowth ha sido separado de Jessie y James en la región de Kalos y está buscándolos. Perdido y solo, Meowth debe encontrar a los suyos con la ayuda de Ash y sus amigos a la par que descubren que hay más sobre el Team Rocket de lo que parece. Meowth debe buscar en su interior si quiere volver alguna vez. De lo contrario, está condenado a perderse para siempre... en más de un sentido.
1. Perdido y encontrado

**Esta historia pertenece al usuario** **yingyang90** **y ha sido traducida del inglés al español con su consentimiento por** **la23trenzas**

 **Si estáis interesados en leer el fanfic original, podéis buscarla directamente por el nombre de: "The Lost Quest"**

Nota de autor: Al principio y al final de cada capítulo iré dejando notas con aclaraciones de conceptos o de donde saqué la inspiración.

Strasbourg- Ciudad francesa en la parte baja del Rin. La cambié un poco para que sonara más "Pokemonizada"

Pan- Es el nombre de un dios griego, conocido por ser el dios de la naturaleza y las artes (Especialmente las teatrales) sus templos suelen estar en cuevas como por ejemplo la de Arcadia.

Montes Jura- Una cordillera de montañas en Francia, en la parte de los Alpes. Podría haber puesto algo más original pero, como seguramente ya sabrás, Kalos está basado en Francia por lo que mi área en esta región estará basada en áreas cercanas al Rin y los Alpes… de todas formas, cuando se trate de la climatología quizá sea algo diferente a la realidad.

La primera vez que se me ocurrió esta idea fue hace un par de años cuando aun veía Pokémon. Siempre me ha encantado Meowth y siempre quise ver más de este personaje por su capacidad de hablar el lenguaje humano pero, por desgracia, fue degradado a un estúpido y cómico personaje secundario. Ya me iré metiendo en detalles conforme avance la historia. Llevo soñando con esta historia desde hace años y gracias a recientes noticias acerca de un posible juego llamado Sol y Luna, el argumento que siempre había sido la principal premisa de mi historia por fin me llevó a escribirla. Así que aquí estoy.

Esta historia comienza con Ash de camino hacia su última medalla de gimnasio en Kalos. Otra cosa que sé es que existe un arco Z y estaba pensando en añadirlo a la historia pero, honestamente, no le vi sitio aquí… considerad el arco Z como si no hubiese existido o haced como que ya terminó. Y tened en cuenta que, oficialmente, yo dejé de ver el anime de Pokémon durante la generación Advanced… así que la mayoría de cosas que escribo sobre Kalos serán de de haber visto un par de capítulos de vez en cuando y, en su mayoría, de leer sobre ellos en Wikipedia… y no, no voy a verlos solo para que lo que escriba sea más preciso, la serie no me gusta por más de un motivo. Aun cuando aprecio los riesgos que tomaron con la animación y el casting actual de voces inglesas, hay dos grandes razones por las que no puedo verla… quizá soy yo y mi nostalgia pero la serie no tiene el mismo corazón que solía tener. Así que siendo realistas, quizá los personajes parezcan un poco OC para algunos lectores.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Perdido y encontrado.

 _"El sonido del agua resonando a través de mi cuerpo…"_

 ****** **Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack** ******

 _"Son esos pasos…"_

El agua goteando… la oscuridad siendo lentamente devorada por la luz del sol dando comienzo a un nuevo día. En lo que parece ser un callejón en algún lugar desconocido se encontraba inconsciente una criatura similar a un gato "Ugh… que ha… pasado…" **** Sniff, sniff**** "Qué…" Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para ver un par de penetrantes ojos rojos mirándole. "WHOA… aaaaaaaayyyyyyy… mi cabeza" Meowth, que seguía tratando de volver en sí, se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos rojos que le miraban pertenecían a un Furfrou. Todavía sintiéndose adolorido y aturdido por lo que le acababa de pasar, Meowth estaba empezando a tener una mejor idea de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mientras Furfrou continuaba observándolo. "Hey, ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó mientras se levantaba lentamente. Furfrou siguió mirándolo un momento más antes de marcharse. "Hey, ¿adónde vas?... ow… mi cabeza" Meowth siguió a Furfrou pero le perdió de vista al salir del cajellón y entrar en una zonal algo más poblada de humanos. _"¿Qué ha pasado, dónde estoy… y dónde está todo el mundo?"_

Viendo que se había quedado totalmente solo, Meowth comienza a explorar la ciudad en busca de sus amigos. _"Parece que estoy en alguna ciudad de algún sitio."_ Mirando a su alrededor decide explorar un poco más pensando que así podría encontrar un mapa de algún tipo. _"Sé que todavía estoy en la región de Kalos… hmm huelo agua."_ Meowth sigue el aroma y descubre que este pertenece a un río que bordea la ciudad, así que empieza a seguir el río hasta el puerto.

* * *

En el puerto una multitud rodeaba un barco allí atracado. La tripulación acababa de volver de una expedición en algún lugar lejano. El jefe de la expedición, que parecía tener veintitantos años y un enredad o pelo castaño acompañado de unas gafas rectangulares, subió al escenario. "Muchísimas gracias, amables ciudadanos de Strasboro City…" _"Strasboro City… ¡BINGO!"_ "Mi nombre es Dr. Pan, gracias a todos por la gran hospitalidad que habéis mostrado hacia mi equipo. Mi equipo y yo mismo creemos que cuando la inundación azotó la ciudad hace unos 1000 años, la Estatua de Rina se perdió en algún lugar de este río… gracias a la larga búsqueda y a las pista que fuimos descubriendo fuimos capaces de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta hasta su hogar." El hombre mostró una pequeña estatua de una mujer, estaba dañada por los años que pasó bajo el agua pero la silueta era aun visible. La mujer llevaba un largo vestido, su cabeza estaba agachada y una de sus manos estaba posada sobre su corazón, mientras que la otra estaba cuidando de lo que parecía ser un haz de heno.

El hombre continuó explicando los detalles mientras Ash y los demás escuchaban acerca del descubrimiento. Pikachu, sentado en el hombro de Ash, captó un aroma familiar. Al girar la cabeza vio una cara poco deseada. "Pika Pi" Ash miró a Pikachu "¿Qué pasa Pikachu?" Pikachu señaló en dirección a Meowth. "¿¡Meowth?!"

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa Ash?" Preguntó Serena.

Clem miró hacia aquella dirección, "¿No es ese Meowth?" y Lem añadió "Parece un poco perdido, ¿dónde crees que estén sus amigos Ash?"

"Deben de estar cerca, ¡Probablemente estén aquí para robar la estatua!"

 _"Esa estatua parece digna de ser robada, tengo que encontrar a Jessie y James"_ Meowth caminó a través de la multitud para retomar su búsqueda. _"Me pregunto dónde estarán."_ Sintiendo un golpecito en el hombro, Meowth se dio la vuelta para que ver al Furfrou de antes. "Oh, ¡Eres tú! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estoy buscando a mis amigos" Furfrou inclina la cabeza con una sonrisa y le pide a Meowth que le siga. Para desgracia de Ash y compañía, habían perdido de vista a Meowth por culpa de la gran cantidad de personas, atravesar la multitud lo suficientemente rápido les fue casi imposible.

"¡Si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de nuestros hallazgos, que por favor no dude en venir y preguntar!"

La atención de los niños se vio dirigida de nuevo hacia el investigador del escenario. Lem se acercó para mirar más de cerca la estatua con los demás justo detrás suya. "¡Hola jovencito! ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" Dijo el profesor entusiastamente. "Hola Dr. Pan, mi nombre es Lem, esta es mi hermana Clem y mis amigos Ash y Serena." Todo el mundo dijo hola.

"Bien, dejadme empezar contándoos que esta estatua es una pequeña réplica de otra mucho más grande que está escondida en algún lugar de los Montes Jura."

"Entonces, ¿De quién se supone que es esta estatua? Parece una mujer." Pregunta Clem.

"Si, es una estatua de una sacerdotisa. Esta parte está algo dañada pero se puede ver que lleva lo que parece ser un haz de heno. De acuerdo con algunos textos antiguos, el heno es un signo de amor y prosperidad. Mirad como tiene una mano sobre el corazón, a través de mis hallazgos he encontrado unas historias muy similares entre sí, mi hipótesis es que la Estatua de Rina está conectada con ella de alguna forma."

"¿De qué trata esa historia?" pregunta Ash. "Pika"

"Bueno, no he sido capaz de encontrarla entera, solo el mismo trozo una y otra vez. La historia trata de dos figuras superando grandes obstáculos. Siempre está escrita de manera diferente, pero la premisa es la misma."

"¡Wow, eso es increíble!" Exclama Ash mientras los demás asienten al unísono.

* * *

En el Centro Pokémon, los Pokémon del grupo recibían todo lo necesario para el viaje que tenían por delante a la mañana siguiente. Ya era tarde cuando las sirenas comenzaron a ir y a venir. La policía irrumpió en las calles de Strasboro City con la Agente Mara a la cabeza. Cansados y de mal humor por haber sido despertados demasiado pronto, el grupo siguió la conmoción hasta el puerto, donde el Dr. Pan estaba llorando como un idiota, bastante alejado del invencible y entusiasta personaje que conocieron ates. "Oh, Agente Mara, ¡Mi más preciada posesión ha desaparecido!" Dijo mientras lloraba y se sonaba la nariz con un gran pañuelo blanco. "Agente Mara, ha sido cosa del Team Rocket, les vimos aquí durante la presentación."

"Pero Ash, nosotros solo vimos a Meowth" añadió Lem.

"¡Pues menuda diferencia! Meowth es igual de malo que ellos, no dejes que el que sea un Pokémon te engañe. Estoy seguro de que el Team Rocket está detrás de esto."

"Bueno Ash, si tu intuición te dice que el culpable es el Team Rocket, yo te creo." La Agente Mara continua, "Esta es la mejor pista que tenemos por ahora ¡A todas las unidades, quiero la ciudad entera bloqueada para que nadie salga ni entre hasta que atrapemos a esos ladrones!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, sin percatarse de lo ocurrido en los muelles, Meowth seguía vagando sin rumbo por un distrito comercial deshabitado tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. _"Ugh… No los encuentro por ningún lado, quizá debería probar suerte en la siguiente ciudad. Sé que estoy en Strasboro City pero, ¿Dónde está eso exactamente? Si tan solo tuviese un mapa"_... Suspira y se detiene _"Quiero rendirme… Estoy muy cansado y ese estúpido perro me ha dejado tirado otra vez."_

"¡Alto ahí Meowth!" Meowth se endereza rápidamente y se da la vuelta para ver a nada más y nada menos que a Ash con un Pikachu muy cabreado en el hombro. Borra eso, ambos estaban muy cabreados… de hecho, todos los mocosos parecían estar echando humo. _"Ay dios, esas no son exactamente las caras que quería ver. ¿Por qué me miran así? "_

"¿¡Dónde está!?" Exige Ash.

"Nya, Nya" Maúlla Meowth nerviosamente.

"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡La estatua! ¿¡Dónde está la estatua!?"

Lem interviene viendo que el intenso interrogatorio de Ash no les estaba llevando a ningún lado. "Meowth, ¿dónde están tus amigos? Por favor, dínoslo. Vamos a ser indulgentes contigo ya que eres un Pokémon. Dinos donde están y estoy seguro de que la Agente Mara será indulgente con ellos también. "

"¿De qué estáis hablando mocosos? Aun no he robado nada."

"¿Aun? Serás… ¡Dinos donde están tus amigos ahora!" Exige la Agente Mara.

"Oh, así que lo que queréis es a Jessie y a James… Están detrás vuestra."

Todo el mundo se da la vuelta esperando ver un globo aerostático y lo que vieron fue… nada y Meowth se había ido de allí. Meowth se ríe para sí mismo mientras huye _"Nada como un clásico."_

Huyendo de la escena a ritmo ultra rápido, Meowth se topa con el Furfrou otra vez. "¡Eres tú! ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a salir de esta ciudad!" "¡Fur, Fur!" _**(¡Sígueme!)**_ Ladra Furfrou. Corriendo por la ciudad Furfrou lleva a Meowth hacia el verdadero ladrón... Cubierto de negro, Meowth ve al ladrón sujetando la estatua entre sus brazos. Sin preocuparse mucho por este hecho, pregunta "Hey, ¿Me puedes decir qué ciudades están más cerca de aquí o mejor aún, tienes algún mapa que pueda usar?"

"Eh… ¡Un Meowth parlante! ¡Increíble! ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi equipo?"

"¿Qué?... ¡Ni de broma! Ya estoy en un equipo conocido como el Team Rocket. Puedes seguir con lo que estás haciendo pero responde a mi pregunta para que ambos podamos ir por nuestro lado en paz."

"Solo te lo preguntaba por ser amable." El ladrón saca una pokéball. Meowth se queda helado por un momento antes de mirar detrás del ladrón y señalar mientras dice con voz impresionada "Woah… ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" El ladrón se vuelve para ver lo que Meowth señalaba y lo que vio fue… nada. _"¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya van dos!"_

Sin darse cuenta de que corría por la dirección que había venido, Meowth se topó con los mocosos que estaban tan solo a unas manzanas. Por suerte, el verdadero ladrón estaba justo detrás de él. "¡Ya te tengo!" Lanzando su pokéball "¡Spinarak, usa disparo demora para atar a ese Meowth!" El Spinarak roció su ataque disparo demora para amarrar los brazos de Meowth a su torso. Retorciéndose para liberarse antes de que lanzasen una pokéball, la banda por fin llega a la escena. "¡Alto ahí, estás arrestado!" Ordenó la Agente Mara.

"Mira Ash, ese tipo robó la estatua. El Team Rocket no ha tenido nada que ver." Le asegura Lem. Clem corre al lado de Meowth y, viendo que aun estaba atrapado por el disparo demora, intenta liberarlo pero no puede. Serena se acerca tratando de ayudar y le ordena a Braixen que use arañazo en los hilos. El arañazo provocó un agujero que hizo que liberarse fuera más fácil. El ladrón ordena a su Spinarak que use tinieblas contra la Agente Mara y los otros policías. Ash da un paso al frente y le ordena a Pikachu que use rayo en el ladrón y su Spinarak, lo que lleva esta persecución a su fin. Mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído Meowth vio al Furfrou y le siguió lejos de la escena.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir y Meowth estaba listo para dejar la ciudad. Meowth se giró hacia Furfrou con agradecimiento en sus ojos y una suave sonrisa, "Gracias por toda tu ayuda. De verdad te lo agradezco." Dijo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

"¡Meowth! ¡Espera!" Grita Clem. La suave sonrisa de Meowth desaparece rápidamente siendo sustituida por una mueca de horror _"Oh, no, otra vez no, ¿cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?"_

Alcanzando a Meowth, Lem empieza a decir, "Sentimos haberte acusado de esa manera antes." "¿Quién es tu amigo Meowth?" Pregunta Serena.

"Furfrou me estaba mostrando el camino." Ash le corta preguntando, "Hablando de amigos, ¿dónde están Jessie y James?"

Meowth miró a Furfrou y este solo le ladró un adiós antes de volver corriendo a la ciudad. El grupo vio como Furfrou se iba "¡Pika Pi!" Gritó Pikachu mientras señalaba a un furtivo Meowth.

"¡Hey, espéranos!" Gritaron todos.

 _"Oh, como desearía estar despegando…"_ suspiró.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 **Buenas, imitando el estilo del autor, iré dejando en cada capítulo que lo necesite algunas notas sobre el proceso de traducción.**

 **Cambio de nombres- En el fic original la mayoría de los nombres están en la versión inglesa. Esos son:**

 *** Clem / Bonnie**

 *** Lem / Clemont**

 ***Agente Mara/ Officer Jenny**

 **Nombres de las ciudades- También dejaré intactos los nombres de las ciudades, el autor hizo un gran esfuerzo para que (En este caso Strasboro City) sonara lo más Pokémon posible y me parece un crimen tocar eso.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para la traducción o ve alguna expresión incorrecta o faltas de ortografía podéis ponérmelo y yo lo revisaré.**


	2. Una situación de separación

Nota del autor: Cuando escribo Pika Pi yo asumo que el lector sabe quien está hablando así que va a ser así para todos los Pokémon sin poner "Pikachu dijo etc." a menos que sea necesario. Y no les voy a poner el acento porque es una pérdida de tiempo por lo que… usa tu imaginación.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una situación de separación.

Imagina un camino sin nada excepto verdes prados salpicados de flores y rodeado de árboles inmensos. El sonido del río llenando tus oídos… un sueño hecho realidad… inexistente para cierto Meowth. En vez de disfrutar de un idílico paseo por un pintoresco camino, se ve bombardeado por un cargamento de 20 preguntas unidireccionales mientras caminaban.

"¿Cómo acabaste en Strasboro City?" Preguntó Serena.

"Ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo." Responde Meowth ligeramente molesto.

"¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?" Continuó Serena.

"Si, ya os he dicho que me desperté en un callejón con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Estuve buscando a Jessie y a James por todas partes pero no había ni rastro de ellos."

"Parece que te han abandonado." Clem se unió a la conversación. "De, De"

"Ugh… no me han abandonado, solo nos hemos separado. Probablemente estén en el lugar que acordamos por si algo así ocurría."

Ash pregunta "¿Y dónde está eso?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Será mejor que no intentes nada raro." Le advierte Ash.

Meowth murmura "Tu cara es rara."

"¿Qué has dicho…?" "¡Pika!"

"Bueno, yo no te pedí que me acompañaras."

"Pero parece que vamos en la misma dirección. ¿De verdad prefieres viajar solo? Podría ser peligroso." Le cuestiona Serena.

Meowth para y se señala a sí mismo con confianza y los ojos llenos de determinación. "Nosotros los rockets siempre sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa."

"UGH…" Se quejan todos a la vez.

"Cualquier cosa excepto ganar." Señala Clem haciendo que Meowth haga una 'caída a lo anime' y el resto empiece a reírse.

"¡Pruébalo!" Meowth dirige su mirada hacia Ash "¡Pruébalo, vamos a tener un combate!"

"¡Ni de broma, yo no puedo luchar! No sé ningún movimiento por mi capacidad de hablar."

"Entonces es mejor que no te separes de nosotros." Dice Clem con aires de superioridad. Sintiendo que lo habían pillado, Meowth hincha ligeramente los mofletes mientras suelta un 'lo que sea'.

* * *

Alguien sugirió tomar un descanso y dejar salir a todos los Pokémon para el almuerzo. Muy a pesar de Meowth, quien sigue caminando como un intento a medias de escapar. "¿Qué problema tienes?" Le pregunta Ash con un deje de protesta en su voz. Meowth dirige su mirada hacia él mientras continúa. "No eras así cuando estuviste viajando conmigo en Teselia."

"Eso era diferente… Obviamente estaba tratando de engañarte mocoso." Ash comenzó a irritarse por ese comentario, "Pika…" "Ash, aquí tienes el almuerzo." Le interrumpe Serena. "Y esto es para ti, Meowth." Meowth rechaza la oferta de Serena diciendo que no tiene hambre ahora. _"Hmm… Teselia. Recuerdo esa misión, fue la más difícil que he hecho jamás. Tener que hacerles la pelota, diciéndoles lo buenos que eran para ganarme su confianza, por no hablar de lo aburridos que eran… Aunque realmente son buenas personas, cuando ha hecho falta me han ayudado a cambio de trabajar juntos. Aun así, técnicamente soy un Pokémon salvaje y esta vez estoy solo. A este ritmo, quien sabe el tiempo que puede pasar hasta que me reencuentre con Jessie y James. Quizá podría conseguir de alguna forma que me prometan no capturarme. "_

Mientras los niños se comían el almuerzo vieron que Meowth estaba sentado él solo en un árbol cerca del campamento dándoles la espalda. "Lem, ¿crees que podríamos convencer a Meowth para que dejase el Team Rocket para siempre?" Clem le preguntó a su hermano con los ojos llenos de esperanza "Creo que eso depende de lo que tarden los otros miembros del Team Rocket en aparecer. Quizá lo estén esperando por aquí cerca o quizá pase mucho tiempo hasta que nos los crucemos. Técnicamente es un Pokémon salvaje así que uno de nosotros podría atraparlo." "Estás perdiendo el tiempo…" le corta Ash, "Meowth es tan malo como el resto del Team Rocket. Yo también pensé que Meowth podría cambiar cuando estábamos en Teselia pero era un truco todo el tiempo." "Pero Ash, los Pokémon solo actúan así cuando los seres humanos promueven ese tipo de comportamiento. Si le enseñamos como ser bueno de la manera correcta quizá cambie para mejor." Dijo Lem haciendo de voz de la razón.

Meowth estaba sentado en una rama orientada hacia el lado contrario del grupo. Apoyando la espalda en el tronco, los ojos cerrados y los oídos temblando… _"¿De verdad se creen que no puedo oírles?"_ Con un suspiro de frustración, Meowth comienza a escuchar un crujido en los árboles. Abriendo los ojos para ver que estaba haciendo ese ruido, Meowth fue recibido con un par de miradas poco amigables. Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern estaban posados en los árboles que rodeaban a Meowth con miradas que avergonzarían al más duro de los Ursaring. Al pie de los árboles estaban los otros Pokémon mirando al gato arañazo. Meowth mira incómodamente a su alrededor mientras se levanta lentamente… _"Obviamente no soy bien recibido… supongo que tendré que buscarme otro sitio para echarme la siesta."_ Por suerte, los Pokémon fueron llamados por sus entrenadores para recoger y proseguir con su alegre camino.

* * *

Meowth estaba viendo como los Pokémon ayudaban a sus entrenadores a recoger el campamento mientras él se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Hawlucha atiza en la cara a Meowth por no ayudar. Greninja salta literalmente en la oportunidad* y le pone los platos a Meowth entre las patas mientras le ordena que los limpie. Pillado por sorpresa y con una expresión en blanco durante un momento, una luz parece parpadear en los ojos de Meowth mientras coge los platos y se los tira a la cara de los Pokémon haciendo que los platos se rompan. Ya estaban listos para abalanzarse a la pequeña bola de pelos cuando Ash y Serena llegaron corriendo. "¡PARAD!" Grita Serena. Ash evalúa la situación antes de dirigirse hacia Meowth. "¡Vale, ya basta! ¿Vas a decirnos que es lo que está pasando? " Meowth mira a Ash con la mirada en blanco. "Está claro que estás tramando algo… ¿Te despiertas y ya no recuerdas nada? Mis Pokémon no se lo tragan y yo tampoco."

"Bueno, supongo que sería difícil de creer para mí también, pero es la verdad. Si tenemos que viajar juntos deberíamos poner nuestras diferencias a un lado… yo tampoco tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo. " Suspira, "Mira, entiendo que pienses que pasará como en Teselia, pero no será así. Un truco como ese solo funciona una vez." Meowth dice intentando sonar tranquilizador. Viendo que la ira de Ash no se había calmado y que tenía los ojos de todos clavados en él, Meowth continúa. "Honestamente, estoy tratando de recordar lo que pasó pero me está resultando muy difícil. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estábamos hablando sobre un evento próximo hace una semana."

"¿Evento?" Pregunta Lem. "¿Qué clase de evento?"

"Es solo una reunión anual para todo el Team Rocket, estábamos hablando sobre eso y… no recuerdo nada después de eso."

"Parece algún tipo de experiencia traumática. Fue tan traumática que tu mente la reprimió causándote amnesia. " Lem continúa, "Tendríamos que haberte llevado al Centro Pokémon mientras estábamos en Strasboro City."

"Pero yo me encuentro bien."

"Las lesiones en la cabeza no son cosa de risa." Le reprendió Lem "¿No dijiste que te dolía la cabeza cuando te despertaste?... Quizá tengas una contusión. Creo que debemos volver a Strasboro City, aun falta mucho para llegar a otro Centro Pokémon." Meowth les mira y dice amargamente, "Ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien. Ni de broma voy a volver, así que si habéis terminado me gustaría que dejáramos de perder el tiempo y siguiéramos. "

"¡Vaya actitud! Si vas a viajar con nosotros tendrás que aprender a comportarte." Gruñe Ash.

"¡¿Comportarme?! Sois vosotros los que me estáis obligando a viajar con vosotros y los que estáis todo el rato interrogándome sin parar." Suelta Meowth enfadado. "¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga? No voy a intentar nada porque no sacaría ningún beneficio si lo hiciera."

"¡¿Beneficio?! Pikachu…" "¡Parad!" Interrumpe Serena, "¿Podemos por favor intentar llevarnos bien, no sería mejor? ¿Meowth, crees que podemos trabajar juntos por el momento?" Aun enfadado, Meowth cierra los ojos respirando hondo antes de hablar en un tono mucho más suave y calmado _"Supongo que sería aburrido viajar yo solo."_ "Está bien, supongo que podemos vivir algunas aventuras llenas de rocket-diversión y…" "¡No!" Interrumpe Ash "Te hemos dicho que nada raro. No vas a robar nada, ¿Me oyes? ¡Si haces algo que tenga que ver con el Team Rocket se acabó!"

"Pero eso no es lo que…"

Unas agujas increíblemente veloces vinieron volando hacia el grupo. Era el picotazo veneno de un grupo de Drapion y se estaban preparando para atacar otra vez. "Draa, Draaa… pion" Drapion atacó con otro picotazo veneno, esta vez con más fuerza. Drapion se acercó, en el grupo algunos usaban picadura mientras que otros usaban colmillo venenoso. Algunos de los Skorupi del grupo continuaron disparando picotazo. Con ataques viniendo de todas las direcciones el grupo se vio forzado a huir. Meowth ya había salido corriendo en el momento que vio el primer picotazo veneno volar hacia ellos. Parando un momento para recuperar el aliento, Meowth se dio cuenta de que se había separado de los mocosos. _"Bueno, esa es una buena forma de… woah que mareo me ha dado de repente."_ En el lado, justo por encima de la articulación de su pata trasera, Meowth vio que un picotazo venenoso le había rozado. _"Eso lo explica todo… al menos no está en un sitio que me impida caminar. Debería buscar alguna baya Meloc antes de que vaya a peor."_ Mientras Meowth continuaba su camino, Pancham vino corriendo y chocó contra él, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Poco después, Ash vino corriendo y tropezó con el pequeño Pokémon. _"Tanto lío para alejarme de ellos."_ Pensó Meowth mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza esta conclusión.

* * *

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" dijo Ash viendo que ni Pikachu ni los demás estaban con ellos. Mirando hacia arriba, Ash vio a Hawlucha volando en círculos por encima de ellos y le pidió que buscara a los demás. Ash se levanta, teniendo en cuenta quien está con él. "Sigamos a Hawlucha." Ash y Pancham empezaron a seguir la dirección que Hawlucha había tomado con Meowth justo detrás de ellos. Meowth suspira de pura frustración mientras los sigue de mala gana. Mientras caminaban por el bosque en busca de sus amigos, vieron algo moverse entre los arbustos. Ash corrió hacia allí pensando que podría ser Pikachu pero solo eran un par de Parasect. Al haberlos asustado de esa manera, rociaron su ataque paralizador en toda la cara de Ash, que se derrumbó paralizado mientras los Parasect se preparaban para luchar contra los otros dos. Los Parasect usaron paralizador otra vez golpeando ligeramente a Pancham, quien fue capaz de esquivarlo casi por completo. "Parasect… Para, Para, Par… Parasect" **_(Este es nuestro territorio, búscate otro.)_** "No estamos aquí para quitaros vuestro territorio. Hemos sido atacados por el Drapion en aquel claro de allí." Explicaba Meowth mientras señalaba en aquella dirección. "¿Podrías decirme qué camino suelen tomar los seres humanos?" "Para, Para, Parasect, Parasect, Parasect, Par." "Es bueno saberlo." Meowth comienza a caminar en la dirección que le habían indicado pero es detenido por un ligeramente débil Pancham. "Pan, Pancham, Pan." Pancham señala a un inmóvil Ash. "Pancham, Pan, Pan, Pancham." **_(No puedes abandonarnos así.)_** Meowth miró a Ash y después otra vez. "¿Lo has olvidado? Soy un miembro del Team Rocket, no vuestro amigo. ¡Ayúdale tu mismo!" Meowth continúa alejándose… "Ugh… no… pue… do… mo… ver… me" Pancham corre al lado de Ash. "Pancham." Meowth mira por encima del hombro para ver al patético mocoso tratando de luchar contra los efectos del paralizante. No sintiéndose bien consigo mismo corre hacia el Parasect.

* * *

"No hacía falta que me acompañaras." Meowth le dice a Pancham mientras este camina con lentitud. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron las bayas Zreza. "Solo necesitamos un par, tú también deberías comerte algunas." Meowth le da a Pancham un racimo. Este se come unas cuantas y es golpeado por el sabor picante de las bayas Zreza. "¡Pan, Pan, Pan, Pancham!" **_(¡Podrías haberme avisado!)_** Le grita Pancham a Meowth. "¿Pero a qué te encuentras mejor?" De reojo, Meowth avista una baya Meloc y va a cogerla. "¿Pancham, Pan?" **_(¿Para qué la necesitas?)_** Ignorando la pregunta, casi agarra la baya Meloc pero… "¡PINSIR!" Un Pinsir salvaje salta desde detrás de la baya Meloc haciendo que los dos huyeran con lo que tenían.

* * *

"u… m… m… no… pue… do" "¿Para, Parasect?" "Fue tan fácil como me dijiste. Fui capaz de captar el olor una vez que traspasamos el territorio del Beedrill." Dijo Meowth conforme avanzaba hacia el debilitado mocoso. "Cómete esto mocoso." Meowth le metió una pata llena de bayas en la boca de Ash. "¡AHHH… QUEMA, QUEMA MUCHO! " Agarrándose las mejillas por la sensación de ardor de las bayas, Ash mira a Meowth "¡Podrías haberme avisado!" Gritó Ash. "Es prácticamente de sentido común que las bayas Zreza curan la parálisis por su sabor picante. No es mi culpa que seas tonto. ¿Sabes una cosa?, para ser una baya tan pequeña su sabor pega bastante fuerte, si te la dejas el tiempo suficiente en la boca puedes saborear un puntito dulce debajo de todo el picante." Meowth se come una de las bayas dejando que el picante haga efecto, poco después un dulce néctar hace su aparición… "¡DELICIOSO!" Ash y Pancham observan a Meowth, miran a la izquierda y cogen una cada uno. "Woah, ¡tienes razón… ja!" "¡Pancham!" Meowth se come un par más. _"¿Le han dado a él también?"_ Ash vio como Meowth se comía unas cuantas más. "Haaawww" Miraron arriba para ver a Hawlucha dando vueltas a su alrededor. Le siguieron y volvieron al camino donde estaban Lem y algunos de los otros Pokémon. No mucho después, Serena, Clem y Pikachu vinieron también. "¡Pika Pi!" "¡Pikachu! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos amigo! ¡Ja, ja!" Ash continúa riéndose mientras abraza a su mejor amigo.

* * *

"¿Vosotros también habéis sido atacados?" Preguntó Lem. "Después del Drapion fuimos atacados por un Ariadous."

Meowth intercede "Eso es porque el bosque está dividido según los Pokémon bicho. El punto donde estábamos, donde el Drapion nos atacó, se considera el mejor sitio del bosque y los Pokémon bicho se turnan para usarlo. El Parasect me dijo que muchos recién nacidos nacen en esta época del año, el Drapion probablemente estaba paseando a sus bebés por primera vez y estaba siendo sobreprotector."

Lem rememora los hechos "Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber visto varios Skorupi más pequeños que no nos atacaban. Menos mal que estabas aquí para explicárnoslo. "

"Si… menos mal que estás aquí." Continúa Ash, "Siento haberme portado así antes."

"Me da igual mocoso, ni siquiera somos amigos."

"Meowth… solo quería agradecértelo… ya sabes, por ayudarme antes." Mostró una débil sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció cuando Meowth rompió el contacto visual, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho como un ser humano. "No me lo agradezcas… nunca." De reojo vio una baya Meloc y fue a agarrarla.

"Meowth… " Ash le llama para atraer su atención de nuevo. "¿Crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo? A trabajar juntos, quiero decir. " Meowth paró un momento y miró a Ash como si se estuviese pensando mucho la respuesta. "No, no podemos juntos." Dice calmadamente, decepcionando a todo el mundo. "Los hechos son los hechos, estoy en el Team Rocket y me volveré a unir a ellos. Podemos viajar juntos por ahora pero recordad que es solo temporal. Dicho esto, os voy a prometer algo." Con un destello de luz brillando en sus ojos, Meowth puso su pata derecha sobre el corazón y extendió la pata izquierda hacia delante. "Durante el tiempo que pasemos juntos, si prometéis no intentar capturarme con ningún tipo de pokéball, yo prometo no causar ningún daño en nombre del Team Rocket a cambio. "

Ash mira a Meowth por un momento y sonríe amablemente "¡Trato hecho!" Ash se agacha e intenta acariciarlo pero Meowth le aparta la mano con su pata izquierda. "Solo tienes que recordar no lanzar ninguna pokéball en mi dirección." Dijo Meowth algo molesto. _"Creo que a alguien no le gusta que lo acaricien."_ Ash piensa con diversión.

Mientras todo el mundo está guardando a sus Pokémon en sus respectivas pokéballs, Meowth se mueve lentamente hacia la baya Meloc tratando de no llamar la atención. Lentamente intenta alcanzar la baya pero Pancham la coge antes de que Meowth pueda hacer nada. Mirando mal a Pancham, este mira a Meowth antes de entregársela con una sonrisa. "Pancham, es hora de volver." "¡Pan, Pan, Pancham!" dijo Pancham mientras la luz roja lo absorbía hacia la pokéball. Viendo aquella luz roja volver a la pokéball en la mano de Serena, Meowth le da un mordisco a la baya Meloc…

 _"_ _¿… Me has llamado amigo?"_

* * *

Nota de autor:

Para aclararlo, Pancham dice "¡Gracias amigo!" Ya sé que de la manera que está empezando esta historia parece un cliché pero esa no es mi intención… No voy a hacer spoiler de mi propia historia así que tendréis que seguir leyendo.

No voy a entrar en quien está separado de quien por una razón, y esa es mantener la historia en la trama principal, es decir, Meowth. No conozco a los otros personajes lo suficientemente bien, excepto a Ash y a Meowth… en esta historia sé que ambos pueden parecer un poco OC… pero realmente voy a poner a Ash tal y como lo recuerdo en las generaciones original- advanced, siendo un niño impulsivo. Por lo que he visto en un par de capítulos de la última serie**, Ash no parece que se comporte así… pero podría estar equivocad. Mientras que Meowth, yo sé que la serie borró cualquier intención de redimirse que este personaje pudo tener. En mi opinión, él tenía mucho potencial pero lo degradaron a un completo idiota. Yo era pequeño cuando vi el capítulo donde Meowth aprendía a hablar e incluso de niño ya estaba como…wow, es muy listo, espero que profundicen en el tema… pero eso fue todo lo que nos dieron. Así que, para Meowth, voy a tratar de revivir al antiguo Meowth de la serie original… en la primera temporada era más duro y tenía una visión del mundo mucho más cruda pero al ser un Pokémon es capaz de mostrar un "lado bueno" cuando se le da la oportunidad.

 **Nota del traductor:**

 ***:En esta parte el autor hace un juego de palabras que al pasarlo al Español pierde todo el significado (Greninja jumps in literally for an opportunity by shoving dishes into Meowth's paws) por lo que prefiero traducirlo literalmente antes que adaptarlo con otra expresión que hiciera que este mini-chiste se perdiera. Es, en esencia, un juego de palabras con el hecho de que Greninja es una rana y "salta" en la oportunidad.**

 ****: Cuando el autor se refiere a la última serie, se refiere a la generación XY/Z. Cuando se publicó esta historia aun no había salido el juego de Sol/Luna a la venta, solo había rumores de un nuevo juego y el nombre que tendría.**


	3. Días escolares

Nota del Autor:

Lyonnais Town- Basada en una ciudad llamada Lyon/ Lyons. La palabra Lyonnais se usa para nombrar a los habitantes de Lyon/Lyons. Esta ciudad también está en el Rin… o en el Ródano, ya que está por la parte francesa.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Días Escolares

"¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Snowbelle City?" Se quejó Clem.

"Tenemos que seguir este río que nos llevará a través de los Montes Jura. Una vez que los atravesemos, deberíamos estar cerca de Snowbelle City." Le explicó Lem.

"¡No puedo esperar!" Dijo Ash emocionado "Una última batalla de gimnasio y estaremos listos para competir en la liga Pokémon, ¿verdad Pikachu?" "¡Pikachu!"

* * *

Fue una suerte para la banda poder llegar hasta Lyonnais Town. Mientras buscaban una posada asequible que permitiera Pokémon, el grupo vio unos preescolares caminando en parejas por la calle. "Debe ser una excursión." Sugirió Serena mientras se sonrojaba al recordar la suya con Ash cuando eran pequeños.

"Vamos a explorar nosotros también." Dice Clem alegremente mirando a su amigo Dedenne. "¡De, De!" Clem empieza a andar pero se tropieza con uno de los niños de la excursión de antes. "Oh… lo siento." "De, Dedenne" El chico de pelo negro y gorra roja dijo nerviosamente. "No… yo…lo si-siento." Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el chico salió corriendo de allí. "Que cosa más rara, ¿verdad?" "Dede, De."

"Perdonadme, ¿sois entrenadores Pokémon?" Preguntó una mujer joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Sí, señora." Responde Ash.

"¡Estupendo! Mi nombre es Srta. Holly; Soy la maestra de esta clase. Estamos aquí para ver cómo actúan los Pokémon salvajes en comparación con los entrenados. ¿Os importa que mis estudiantes les echen un vistazo a vuestros Pokémon?"

"¿Vosotros que opináis?" Pregunta Ash.

"¡Nos encantaría enseñarles cosas sobre los Pokémon a estos jóvenes estudiantes!" Declaró Lem completamente entusiasmado.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial, a mí también me apasiona! Esa es la principal razón por la que me hice profesora."

"¿En serio? Mi hermano está soltero, ¡Cásate con él! Con las peculiaridades de mi hermano y tu irresistible encanto seréis capaces de enseñarle cosas sobre los Pokémon a los niños de todo el mundo juntos." "¡Clem, para! Lo siento mucho."

* * *

Fingiendo que no había pasado nada, la Srta. Holly reunió a todos los niños en la orilla del río a las afueras de la ciudad para enseñarles a todos sus Pokémon. Los niños se reunieron emocionados alrededor de Pikachu, Braixen, Bunnelby y Noivern solo por nombrar a algunos, mientras los acariciaban y les preguntaban a sus entrenadores cosas sobre sus Pokémon. Meowth, frustrado por la nueva parada en su camino y cansado por los recientes acontecimientos, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la ciudad para alejarse de todo aquello. Mientras caminaba por el puente que cruza la ciudad, dos pequeñas manos se aferran a su cola de gato. "Hmmm…" _"Nadie me toca la cola."_ No fue un tirón muy fuerte pero sí lo suficientemente firme, Meowth rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con un pequeño de ojos azules y pelo rubio. "¡SUÉLTAME!" Exige Meowth mientras le da un manotazo para quitarse de encima las manos del chico sin dejar marca. El niño lo miró en shock, al igual que los demás niños. "¡Cómo mola! ¡Un Meowth que habla!" Exclama el niño. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Meowth fue repentinamente rodeado por todos los niños, dejando de lado a los otros Pokémon.

"¡Eres taaaaaan adorable!" "¿Puedes decir 'Me gusta Sammy'? ¡Ese es mi nombre!" "¿Cuál es el color favorito de un Pokémon?" "¿Te gusta estar en la pokéball?" "Ooooooohhhh… ¿puedo acariciarte la tripita? ¡Al Purugly de mi madre le encanta cuando le acaricio la tripita!" "¿Qué puedes…?" "¿Cómo…?" "¿Puedes…?" _"¡Estos críos son peores que los mocosos!"_

"¡A CALLAR, NIÑATOS!" El silencio llenó el aire. "¡MEOWTH!" Gritó Ash.

"¿Cómo puede un Pokémon disfrutar algo así? Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza entre todos… ¡Id a molestar a otro!" "¡MEOWTH!" Grita Ash de nuevo. "¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!" "¡PIKACHU!"

"¿Tienes dolor de cabeza, Meowth?" Pregunta Lem con entusiasmo mientras saca uno de sus extraños aparatos con pantallita y empieza a saltar alrededor de Meowth apuntando el aparato hacia su dirección. "Meowth, quédate quieto… que tengas dolores de cabeza, además de tu capacidad para hablar… debes de tener ondas cerebrales verdaderamente potentes… ¿Te duele la cabeza ahora mismo? Probablemente tengas…"

"UUUGGGHHH… ¡PARA YA!" ****Ka-boom**** La máquina de Lem de repente deja de funcionar.

"¡Ya estoy harto de que me hagáis perder el tiempo, mocosos… ME… VOY… de aquí!"

Furioso por el comportamiento de Meowth, Ash grita "¡HEY! ¡No vas a ninguna parte!"

"OH, SI… ¡Si que me voy! ¡No eres mi dueño! No soy ninguna de tus mascotas descerebradas a las que les puedes mandar a tu antojo." Si las miradas de los otros Pokémon no asustaban antes a Meowth… deberían hacerlo ahora, Meowth continúa, "Soy un miembro del Team Rocket, la mayor organización que ha habido jamás y si no te gusta… ¡QUE TE DEN*!" Con eso dicho, en vez de atravesar el pequeño puente, Meowth hace un perfecto aterrizaje en el otro lado saltando el río. A pesar de que la distancia no era muy grande, Meowth dejó a todos impresionados por cerca de dos segundos. "¡ADIOS MOCOSOS!" Grita Meowth desde el otro lado.

* * *

"Bien, clase" La Srta. Holly empieza mientras atrae la atención de su clase. "No hay nada más que ver aquí. Es hora de alejarse de la orilla del río, el nivel del agua está aumentando." Los niños siguieron felizmente las instrucciones de la Srta. Holly, la seguridad es lo primero. "Hm… No creo que el hombre del tiempo dijera nada sobre ninguna tormenta." Dijo la Srta. Holly mirando el cielo despejado.

El sonido de una tetera a punto de explotar sonó en alguna parte… "ESE PEQUEÑAJO…" Gruñó Ash como si mil volcanes hubieran entrado en erupción tras de él. "¡SI ASÍ ES COMO VA A SER… BIEN! Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern: Encontrad a esa bola de pelos y llevadme hasta él… vamos a hacer una pequeña sesión de tiro al blanco."

"Ash, me estás asustando un poco… quizá deberías calmarte…" Dijo Serena nerviosamente antes de ser interrumpida. "¡Estoy tranquilo! Meowth solo necesita una pequeña lección, eso es todo." Ash vuelve su atención a los estudiantes con una sonrisa y levantando la voz, "OOOOHHHH, niños… si a la Srta. Holly le parece bien, ¿os gustaría ver como un gran entrenador como yo atrapa un Pokémon?"

* * *

Todavía echando humo, Meowth caminaba solo por la acera en Lyonnais Town. _"¡Lo único que quiero es volver al Team Rocket! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?"_ Meowth se para, _"Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando? No tengo por qué esperarles. Se acabó, me voy… "_ "OW…" "¡EH!" La falta de atención de Meowth hizo que tropezase con uno de los niños de aquella excursión. "Ehhhh… ¡Lo siento!" Dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras abría mucho los ojos. _"Hey, es el mismo chico que tropezó con la mini-mocosa."_ Observando al inquieto niño de pelo negro, _"tch… genial… una versión más pequeña del mocoso estúpido. Se parece mucho a él."_ Pensaba Meowth mientras miraba con atención las características del niño. El chico de pelo negro llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una gorra roja y tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro con un tono de piel similar a Ash.

"Escucha niño, no quiero jugar contigo ahora mismo… así que fuera de aquí." Dijo Meowth calmadamente pero con un tono poco amistoso. Meowth se volvió para seguir con su camino. "Uhm… Yo uh…" Meowth miró por encima del hombro dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el chico. "OH… Ya veo…" acercándose al niño para verlo mejor mientras el pobre niño se pone aun más nervioso. "Le tienes miedo a los Pokémon. Ya había oído hablar de gente así pero nunca me había encontrado uno." Fascinado por el descubrimiento, la reciente ira de Meowth y el plan de irse desaparecieron tal cual. "Uhm… ¿Crees que… podría dar un paseo… contigo?" Preguntó nerviosamente el chico. Los ojos de Meowth parecieron emitir un brillo al escuchar esto. "Hmm… ¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo? Puedo dar mucho miedoooooooo" Dijo Meowth tratando de contener una risilla. "¡BOO!" Gritó Meowth mientras empujaba al niño haciendo que se cayera de culo al suelo. "¡AH!" Meowth se reía a costa del chico. Levantándose, "Si… Estoy seguro. Me imaginaba que ya que sabes hablar, quizá podría superar mis miedos." Meowth para de reírse y viendo lo determinado que estaba el chico, consideró sus opciones. "Bueno… Supongo que podrías enseñarme un poco la ciudad." Los ojos del niño se iluminaron con alegría, "Así queeee… ¿Puedo llamarte Meowth?" Con una pequeña sonrisa, Meowth asiente. "Mi nombre es Rider, pero todo el mundo me llama Red porque el rojo es mi color favorito."

"Hola Red." Dijo Meowth alegremente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la orilla del río a las afueras de la ciudad…

"Ash, ¿te has vuelto loco?" Preguntó Serena con inquietud.

"¿No recuerdas el trato que hicimos antes?" Intervino Lem.

"¡Ya lo sé!"

Lem sigue, "Ha sido un día muy largo para todos nosotros. Estoy seguro de que una buena noche de descanso hará que mañana nos levantemos de manera mucho más positiva."

"Muy bien niños, venid aquí." Habla la Srta. Holly. "¿Estamos todos? Volvemos ya a la escuela." La Srta. Holly mira alrededor del área cercana al río para comprobar si faltaba alguien. "¿Alguien ha visto a Red?" Los niños respondieron negando con la cabeza.

"Creo que le he visto dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, Srta. Holly." Respondió una niña pequeña. La Srta. Holly corre hacia el grupo presa del pánico, "¿Podéis ayudarme? Uno de mis niños ha desaparecido. ¿Podría dos de vosotros venir conmigo mientras los otros se quedan y vigilan la clase?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Ash tranquilizadoramente. "Déjame llamar a uno de mis Pokémon y… Oh, ya, ¡los envié a buscar a Meowth!" Dijo Ash avergonzado. "Talon, Tal." El grupo miró arriba y vieron al Talonflame de Ash. Como era una ciudad pequeña, todos sus Pokémon vinieron con noticias sobre el paradero de Meowth. "¡Hey! La Srta. Holly necesita nuestra ayuda para encontrar a uno de sus estudiantes." "Es un niño pequeño con el pelo negro, lleva puesta una camiseta y gorra rojas." Los Pokémon miran a la Srta. Holly y después entre ellos mientras asentían.

"Creo que también lo han visto." Sugiere Lem. Ash los mete a todos en las pokéball excepto a Talonflame para que los lleve hasta el niño desaparecido mientras Serena y Clem se quedan con la clase.

* * *

"¿Qué hacéis aquí para divertiros, mocoso?"

"¿Mocoso?"

"¡Diversión! ¿Hay algo divertido por aquí?"

"Hay un parque en medio de la ciudad, podemos ir allí."

"Por mi bien." Meowth capta un dulce aroma que les lleva a una panadería. Meowth se asomó por la ventana para ver que había adentro. _"Galletas, Chocolate, y eso es… ¡PASTEL! Estoy en el cielo."_

"¿Los Pokémon pueden comer cosas dulces?"

Saliendo de su sueño, Meowth miró hacia Red. "Por supuesto que sí. La comida humana es mucho mejor que esa porquería de pokechow** que los humanos nos obligáis a comer."

"Puedo comprarte algo si quieres. Aquí hacen unos brownies geniales." _"Brownies…"_

"Suena muy tentado pero no he tenido mucha hambre últimamente. Jessie siempre dice que es un mal hábito comer como si fuera un lujo. 'La comida es una fuente de energía, no un lujo.' Su madre solía decírselo."

"Oh… parece un buen consejo."

"De todas maneras… nosotros los rockets no compramos cosas, las robamos. ¡Vamos!" _"Bye, bye, Brownies…"_ Meowth caminó por delante dejando un confuso Red detrás. _"_ _¿Robar?"_

* * *

Al fin llegaron al parque, donde había una fuente con una pequeña repisa. La repisa era lo suficientemente ancha para que Meowth pudiera apoyarse en ella, sin previo aviso sus rodillas se doblaron haciendo que colapsase ligeramente pareciendo que solo había perdido el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien?" Meowth mira a Red con los brazos cruzados en la repisa mientras descansa su cabeza en ellos como un ser humano. "Estoy bien." _"No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba."_ Pensó Meowth mientras escuchaba el suave sonido del agua goteando en la fuente. Sentándose en el suelo al lado de Meowth, Red se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre su día juntos. "¿Sabes?... Eres el primer Pokémon con el que paso un día entero yo solo. Creo que ya no tengo miedo." Red no recibió ningún comentario al respecto, así que continuó, "¿Crees que podría umm… acariciarte?" Aun no recibía ninguna respuesta por lo que Red miró a su lado para ver que Meowth se había quedado dormido. Lentamente, Red estiró la mano sin miedo alguno para acariciar a Meowth suavemente en la cabeza. "Wow…" Susurra Red, "Eres muy suave. Me pregunto si los demás Pokémon son tan suaves como tú."

* * *

Ash, Lem y la Srta. Holly continuaron siguiendo a Talonflame a través de la ciudad hasta el parque. "¡Red!" Gritó la Srta. Holly mientras se acercaban a la fuente y se paraban al ser testigos de un raro suceso. Asombrada, la Srta. Holly intentó encontrar las palabras para responder "Red, ¿te das cuenta de lo cerca que estás?" Señalando al gato dormido. "¡Srta. Holly, ya no tengo miedo! ¡He estado con Meowth todo el rato!" Exclamó Red mientras corría hacia su profesora. Caminando para mirar más de cerca al gato arañazo delante de él, Ash se quedó mirando fijamente a Meowth.

"No me sorprende. Separado de sus amigos y tan lejos de casa, yo también estaría agotado." Habló suavemente Lem desde detrás de Ash, quien seguía mirando mientras interiorizaba todo lo que Lem estaba diciendo. Ash comienza a arrodillarse para mirar más de cerca. _"Un miembro del Team Rocket, ¿eh?... es algo difícil de creer en este momento… si no supiera lo que digo, habría pensado que solo eras un Pokémon dormi-… Un Pokémon… Claro, eres un Pokémon. Jamás había pensado en ti de esa manera."_ Ash lentamente estira su mano para acariciar a Meowth pero accidentalmente roza su oreja causando que Meowth levante la cabeza bruscamente y se encuentre cara a cara con Ash, quien se aleja rápidamente. Con los ojos cansados, Meowth miró confundido a Ash. La mirada de Ash seguía en calma mientras murmuraba en tono de disculpa, "Yo… no quería despertarte…"

* * *

Después de un largo y gratificante día en la escuela, Red volvió a casa. Al poco de su llegada, el teléfono sonó. Teniendo una ligera idea de quién podía ser, corrió a contestarlo. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de un chico mayor que compartía el mismo pelo negro que él, pero este tenía unos vibrantes ojos verdes. "¡Hola chaval!" dijo.

"¡Hola hermano! ¿Llegaste a Snowbelle City?"

"Si, llegué esta tarde. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?"

"Han salido. Hey, adivina que, ¡Ya no me dan miedo los Pokémon. Así que cuando sea mayor, voy a atraparlos a todos, igual que tú!"

"¡De verdad! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estábamos hoy en una excursión y unos entrenadores vinieron a enseñarnos sus Pokémon. Uno de los Pokémon que tenían era un Meowth que hablaba…" "¿Un Meowth que habla?" "Ah-já, di un paseo con él y por eso ya no tengo miedo."

"Me alegro de oír eso hermanito. ¿Sabes a donde iban esos entrenadores y el Meowth parlante?"

"Ehhh… creo que iban a Snowbelle City."

"Está bien saberlo… Realmente bien."

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 ***: Aquí he tenido que echarle algo de imaginación. Originalmente ponía 'BITE ME', esta expresión en español significa 'Chúpame un pie'. No sé hasta qué punto podría decir eso un Pokémon que ha aprendido a hablar el lenguaje humano, pensé en cambiarlo por un 'Chúpame la cola/pata' pero no acababa de convencerme, además, sonaba como si Meowth fuera un adolescente en plena edad del pavo.**

 ****: Los pokechow son la comida que Ash y compañía le dan a sus Pokémon. No recuerdo que le llamaran de ninguna manera en la serie, en todo caso, comida para Pokémon. Para quien no sepa de qué comida le hablo, es como la comida de perros, pero los granitos de comida son algo más grandes. Al parecer, los hay para los diferentes tipos de Pokémon.**

 **Otra cosa más, a partir del día 18 empezará la universidad y es posible que ande mucho más ocupado, por lo que no estoy seguro de cuándo podré subir el nuevo capítulo. No pienso abandonarlo, pero al ser mi primer año no tengo la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo del día se comerá el estudiar, ir a clase, etc.**


	4. Yo te atrapo, tú me atrapas

Notas del autor:

Academia Moliere- El nombre Moliere proviene de, bueno, Moliere. Moliere era un actor en la década de los 60. Sus obras exploraban temas sociales, psicológicos y metafísicos. Una obra de todas en las que participó es conocida como Tartufo.

Corneille- Su nombre completo es Pierre Corneille, actuó en obras más dramático/trágicas como "El Cid". Empezó a actuar un poco antes que Moliere pero ambos vivieron técnicamente durante la misma época.

En este capítulo habrá un pequeño songfic al final.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Tú me atrapas, yo te atrapo.

Con ganas de detenerse por hoy, el grupo se las arregla para, finalmente, encontrar una posada al otro lado de la cuidad. Debido a la falta de Centro Pokémon cerca, esta posada tenía todo lo que pueda llegar a necesitar un entrenador para ayudar a mantener sus Pokémon en la mejor forma posible para los viajes que tendrían por delante. Sintiendo que necesitaba de consejo externo, Ash se apartó del grupo para telefonear a un amigo.

"Hola Ash, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo va tu viaje por Kalos?"

"Hola Profesor Oak. Va bien."

"Estás cerca de los Montes Jura, ¿verdad? Tengo una amigo que está viajando por allí también, tal vez te lo encuentres."

"Profesor, tengo una pregunta sobre Pokémon."

"¿Y cuál es, Ash?"

"Si un Pokémon hace cosas malas, ¿eso lo hace un Pokémon malo? ¿Puede un Pokémon ser verdaderamente malo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ash? ¿Tienes algún Pokémon en particular en mente? No estarás hablando de…"

"¡Perdón por la interrupción!" Dijo Lem desde detrás mientras venía corriendo. "Ash, ¿has visto a Meowth?"

"No, no lo he visto."

"Bueno, si lo ves, dile que lo espero en el vestíbulo. Tienen un pequeño centro de tratamiento aquí para los Pokémon. No es que sea mucho, pero servirá."

"Claro."

Lem continúa su búsqueda mientras Ash volvía su atención al Profesor Oak, que permanecía en silencio con una expresión desconcertada. Ash comienza a explicarse, "Verá, Meowth está viajando conmigo y…"" ¡ATRAPASTE A MEOWTH!" Gritó el Profesor Oak. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Hey Tracy! ¡Ash ha capturado a ESE Meowth!" Un "¿En serio?" se escuchó por el fondo. "No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando escucharte decir eso ¿Crees que podrías enviármelo? He estado esperando para estudiar a ese Meowth desde el momento que llegó a mi laboratorio con esos ladrones." Continuó el Profesor Oak visiblemente entusiasmado.

"En realidad Profesor, no lo he atrapado." En ese momento fue como si todos los sueños del Profesor Oak se hicieran añicos como una lámina de cristal. "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!" Gritó. "¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no eres un entrenador Pokémon? ¿Entonces por qué está viajando contigo?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia, verá, encontramos a Meowth en Strasboro City. Se había separado de Jessie y James y ahora está tratando de encontrarlos" Tracy cuestionó los motivos de Ash desde detrás del Profesor Oak, "¿En serio vas a permitir que un Pokémon vuelva con un grupo de delincuentes? Es un Pokémon, no conoce nada mejor."

"No estoy de acuerdo, él sabe perfectamente que lo que está haciendo está mal."

"Tienes razón Ash, yo creo que Meowth tiene un sentido correcto de lo que es el mal." El Profesor Oak continúa: "Para responder a tu pregunta, un Pokémon es malo cuando se le obliga a hacer cosas malas, pero lo mismo ocurre si se le anima a hacer el bien. En el caso de Meowth y por lo que sabemos, la vida en el Team Rocket podría ser la única que conoce. Técnicamente sigue siendo un Pokémon salvaje así que no debería haber ningún problema si lo capturas. Cuando un entrenador atrapa un Pokémon, este se une a ese entrenador. Meowth solo necesita el tipo correcto de ánimo y si lo capturas, su deseo de volver al Team Rocket debería de disminuir."

"Hmm… me alegro de haberle llamado Profesor. Gracias a ti también, Tracy." Y con esto, Ash colgó… "¡Por qué haría ese estúpido trato!" Gritó Ash cuando se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez.

* * *

Ash fue a caminar fuera para tomar un poco el aire y se encuentra con su mejor amigo. "Pika Pi" "¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?" "¡Pikachu!" Ash se reía mientras Pikachu se rozaba contra su cara. Serena se acercó corriendo hacia Ash con una mirada de preocupación en su cara. "¿Has visto a Pancham?" Antes de que Ash pudiera responder, Lem vino corriendo hacia ellos. "Aun no hay señales de Meowth tampoco."

"Supongo que eso significa que nuestro trato se acabó" Murmuró Ash. "¡Oye!" Clem venía corriendo hacia el grupo. "Algunas personas me ha dijo que hay un pequeño anfiteatro en un claro en el bosque. Ahí se reúnen algunos entrenadores para entrenar a sus Pokémon. Podemos probar allí."

* * *

Meowth estaba caminando a través de la pequeña zona boscosa mientras miraba los picos de los Montes Jura, pensando en el punto de encuentro que su equipo había acordado por si alguna vez se separaban. Siguiendo el sonido del murmullo del arrollo, los árboles fueron escaseando cada vez más conforme Meowth entraba en un claro. Rodeado por los árboles, había un pequeño escenario en el otro extremo con un arrollo natural que separaba el escenario del público. _"Que buena manera de evitar las distracciones."_ Pensó Meowth en broma. Para ser un pequeño claro en el bosque, parecía bastante amplio, había una gran cantidad de entrenadores con todos sus Pokémon. Algunos de ellos estaban sentados en troncos de árbol en frente del escenario. _"Creo que va a haber un espectáculo."_ Meowth se fijó en el aderezzo que estaba apoyado a un lado. Caminando hacia uno de los árboles más alejados del escenario, Meowth se sienta en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco mientras cerraba los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó el sonido de unos pasos sobre la hierba viniendo hacia él. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Pancham mirándole a la cara. "Pan, pan." Pancham dejó caer una baya Meloc en el regazo de Meowth y se sentó al lado de él mientras se comía su propia baya. Intrigado por este extraño comportamiento, Meowth le pregunta: "¿Qué haces?""Pancham, Pan, Pan, Panch, Pancham, Pan." **_(Es tu favorita, ¿verdad? Te vi intentando coger una un par de veces cuando estábamos perdidos en el bosque.)_** Pancham comienza a mordisquear su baya. "¡Pan, Pan, Pancham!" **_(¡Que rica!)_** Dijo Pancham con alegría. Meowth mira la baya en su regazo durante un minuto y vuelve a mirar a Pancham un tanto escéptico. "Pero, ¿por qué me lo das?"

"Pan, Pan, Pancham, Pancham." **_(Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.)_**

"¿Amigos? Espera, yo no soy tu amigo." Continuó Meowth mientras recalcaba lo obvio. "Soy miembro del Team Rocket ¿recuerdas? Este viaje es solo temporal."

"Pancham, Pan, Panch, Pancham, Panch, Pan, Pan." **_(Sí, pero los inadaptados como nosotros debemos aprender a permanecer unidos.)_** Un poco ofendido por el comentario, Meowth se las arregla para decir: "Tal vez, pero no te encariñes demasiado. Al final, seguiremos siendo enemigos." En cuanto a la baya Meloc en su regazo… _"¿Inadaptados?"_

"¡Talo!" Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron al Talonflame de Ash volando por encima de ellos. En cuestión de segundos, el grupo llegó a donde estaban.

"¡Pancham! ¡No deberías haber salido corriendo de esa manera!" Le riñó Serena.

"Meowth, deberías habernos dicho a donde ibas." Dijo Lem.

"Tch… yo no tengo por qué deciros nada… no soy de vuestra propiedad." Respondió Meowth como si lo estuvieran molestando. _"Supongo que no hizo nada del todo malo."_ Pensó Ash mientras miraba a Meowth por contestarle de esa manera.

* * *

"¡Vengan todos!" Anunció una mujer a través de un megáfono. "¡El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar!"

"¡Un espectáculo! ¿Podemos quedarnos a verlo, Lem?" Le suplicó Clem a su hermano. Al darse cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, "Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo.""¡¿POR FAVOOOOOOOR?!""¡DEEE, DEEE!" Dijeron tanto Clem como Dedenne poniendo ojos de cachorrito. "A mí también me gustaría quedarme a verlo." Dijo Serena. "Yo también." Intervino Ash. Al ver que lo superaban en número, Lem acabó cediendo ante sus amigos. Todos ellos fueron delante para poder ver mejor el escenario, mientras Ash caminaba con ellos, se dio cuenta de que Meowth no andaba con el grupo. "¿No vienes?" Preguntó ligeramente irritado. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando hacia otro lado, Meowth le grita a Ash, "¡NO!"

"¡Pikachu!""¡PIKA…CHUUUU!""Ahhh… " Meowth decidió que era mejor unirse a ellos.

* * *

Una mujer joven vestida con un esmoquin negro de cola larga con una blusa blanca debajo y pantalones negros subió al escenario, su pelo rojo estaba recogido en trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza y tenía un sombrero de copa negro para completar el atuendo. "Hola a todos, mi nombre es Corneille, pero podéis llamarme Nellie, para abreviar. Estoy aquí en nombre de la Academia Moliere para ofrecer a Lyonais Town un adelanto de nuestro próximo espectáculo en Laverre Town. Por favor, ¡disfrutad del espectáculo! " Y con eso se fue detrás del escenario mientras que un Roserade, un Mawile y una Florges de flores blancas subían al escenario. Empezaron a bailar con la música mientras Florges comenzaba a cantar en lenguaje humano, lo que captó el interés de Meowth. Meowth se enderezó mirando hacia el escenario con los ojos llenos de esperanza, _"¿De verdad Florges puede hablar como yo?"_ Sentado en el regazo de Serena, Pancham no pudo evitar emocionarse demasiado al ver tanto movimiento. Por suerte, el baile terminó antes de que Pancham decidiera tomarse las cosas por sus propias patas. "En esta parte," El locutor habló de nuevo, "si tenéis algún Pokémon que unirse a nosotros, no dudéis en permitírselo." Fue como si el locutor le hubiera leído la mente a Pancham. Tanto Pancham como Pikachu subieron al escenario cruzando la rampa sobre el arrollo que separaba a la audiencia del escenario. Roserade y Mawile comenzaron a enseñarles a los Pokémon que se les unían los pasos que bailarían mientras Florges seguía cantando. Los Pokémon estaban bailando y divirtiéndose, pero Pancham comenzó a acercarse demasiado al centro del escenario haciendo que Florges tropezase y se cayese fuera del escenario. La música se detuvo y Nellie fue a comprobar si el Pokémon estaba bien. Tanto las hojas de Florges como sus piernas resultaron gravemente heridas y no pudo continuar. "Lo siento, pero el show de esta noche ha terminado. Pero por favor, volved por la mañana para volver a vernos."

* * *

La multitud comenzó a irse del lugar ya que el espectáculo había terminado. Serena y sus amigos corrieron hacia el artista y su Florges. "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que mi Pancham no tenía mala intención.""Pan, pan." Dijo Pancham con simpatía. "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?"

"Está bien, ¿os gustó el espectáculo?"

"¡Ha sido grandioso!" Exclamó Serena, "¿Eras tú el que hacías la sincronización de labios con Florges?"

 _"¿Sincronización de labios?"_ Pensó Meowth algo decepcionado.

"Si, por desgracia Florges es el único aquí que está capacitado para hacerlo. Creo que mañana vamos a tener que cortar esa parte." Pancham se dirige de nuevo a la zona del público donde Meowth seguía sentado. "Pancham, Pan, Pan, Cham." Irritado, Meowth simplemente le dirige una mirada a Pancham. "Tch…" bufó. "Pikachu…suave." Le susurró Ash a Pikachu. Pikachu obedeció lanzando un pequeño rayo hacia el felino, creando un choque estático. "¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? Me quedé a verlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Tenéis un Meowth parlante!?" Gritó Nellie, "¿Me lo prestáis?" Todos asienten con la cabeza mientras que Meowth estaba a punto de explotar. "¡Ni de broma! ¡No voy a hacerlo!"

"Por favor, pequeño Meowth, significaría mucho para mí." Le lloriquea Nellie al impasible gato. "Pancham, Pann." Algunos lo miraban con súplica mientras que otros seguían con su habitual mirada de desaprobación. De repente, un recuerdo con Jessie y James apareció en su mente.

* * *

 ** _***FLASHBACK***_**

El Team Rocket estaba sentado en una mesa de picnic comiéndose el almuerzo con una carta abierta del jefe en medio de la mesa. Mirándola con disgusto, "¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Se quejó Meowth.

"Meowth, cuando el jefe ordena algo, lo haces. Sin preguntas." Jessie continuó: "Además, será divertido, tampoco es que te esté pidiendo mucho."

"Pero es muy aburrido. Es la misma historia cada año."

"Bueno, entonces no debería serte muy difícil hacer un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó James.

"Meowth, es una tradición del Team Rocket hacer un juego con Pokémon durante el festival del Día del Fundador de Team Rocket. Deberías sentirte honrado de que el jefe te quiera allí." Añadió Jessie.

"Sí, pero es la misma historia, siempre se basa en alguna antigua leyenda."

"Bueno, como ya te he dicho," Comenzó James, "Estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer bien."

"No es el juego lo que me preocupa." Murmuró Meowth en voy baja.

"No te preocupes, Meowth." dijo Jessie, "El jefe siempre nos cubre cuando se trata de eso. Tengo plena confianza en que no permitirá que le ocurra nada a nuestro equipo."

 ** _***FLASHBACK***_**

* * *

 _"Espera, ¿había alguien más con nosotros ese día?"_ Saliendo de la ensoñación, Meowth mira hacia arriba y ve a todos esperando su respuesta. "Ohhh… vale." Suelta Meowth mientras baja la cabeza, derrotado. Nellie y sus Pokémon saltaron de alegría por su pequeña victoria. "¡Pero sólo mañana!" La advertencia de Meowth cayó en oídos sordos, ya que todos los demás todavía estaban muy contentos. _"Tal vez esta pequeña obra de teatro me ayude a recordar."_

Florges no le dio a Meowth la oportunidad de escapar y utilizó psíquico para colocarlo a su lado en el escenario. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo con sus últimos rayos de luz brillando intensamente, lo que significaba que el día oficialmente casi había terminado. "No tenemos mucho tiempo." Dijo Nellie mientras encendía las grandes luces del escenario para poder ver mejor. Mientras los niños se sentaban en los asientos del público, Nellie comenzó a enseñarle a Meowth las letras de la canción que tendrían que sincronizar mañana. Meowth, aburrido hasta la médula, estaba sentado en el borde del escenario con la espalda encorvada como un ser humano, obviamente ignorándola. Florges estaba sentado a su lado, tirándole de la oreja y ordenándole que prestara atención. Frustrado con la incompetencia de Nellie, Meowth le suelta "¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas leer el guión?"

"¿Sabes leer?" Le preguntó Nellie que, al igual que todos los demás, estaban sorprendidos por este nuevo dato. Le entrega el guión. Mientras Meowth miraba el guión, una gota de sudor a lo anime* comenzó a aparecer en su frente."¿Estás seguro de que sabes leer?" Le preguntó Nellie dudando de él. "¿Cómo puede alguien entender algo con esta letra tan espantosa?" Nellie hace una caída a lo anime** y Meowth continúa con el insulto, "¿Se supone que esto es una R, una O o una T? Bueno, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta basura ilegible." Meowth se pone de pie y lanza el guión a un lado, haciendo que Nellie vaya corriendo tras el antes de perderlo para siempre. "Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea mejor?"

 _"Si, no hacerlo."_ "Dime lo que pone y me lo escribiré para mí."

"¿¡Sabes escribir!?" Exclamaron todos a la vez. A Meowth se le entregó una hoja de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir… perfectamente bien y en cursiva. Primero empezó con su pata izquierda y luego, en algún punto intermedio, cambió a la derecha. Todos se reunieron alrededor de él para admirar la caligrafía del Pokémon. "Increíble, quien habría pensado que un Pokémon podría escribir así." Dijo Lem con verdadera admiración.

* * *

Y finalmente cayó la noche, Clem se estaba quedando dormida y Meowth no podía aguantarlo más. Convenció a todos de que lo tendría todo memorizado para mañana y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No fue hasta que llegaron a su habitación en la posada en la que pasarían la noche y se metieron en la cama que se dieron cuenta de que Meowth no estaba con ellos. "Supongo que prefiere dormir al aire libre, es casi luna llena así que es normal." Sugirió Lem. Pensando en su conversación con el Profesor Oak, Ash miró a Pikachu que estaba casi dormido al lado de su cabeza, "Pikachu, ¿cómo te sentirías si hiciera a Meowth parte de nuestro equipo oficialmente capturándolo?" Susurró Ash. "Pika…" Pikachu mira a Ash, "¡PIKA…CHUUUUU!"

"¡AHHHHH!" "Ya… lo… entien…do…uhhh." Ash se desmayó con Pikachu durmiendo cómodamente junto a él.

* * *

De vuelta al anfiteatro, Meowth se encontraba cabeceando mientras memorizaba la letra.

 _"El sonido del agua resonando a través de mi cuerpo…"_

 ****** **Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack** ******

 _"¿De dónde vienen esos pasos?..." Meowth intentaba ver que era pero queda cegado por la luz del sol. Tratando de ver a través del brillo, la luz disminuye hasta formar un tintineo de luz que se movía entre los picos más altos de las rocosas y ligeramente nevadas montañas. Las pisadas se detuvieron de repente, Meowth se volvió lentamente para ver de quien se trataba pero fue bombardeado con un grito estridente que parecía provenir de todas direcciones. Esto causó que Meowth colapsara en el suelo, cerrando los ojos por miedo a lo que podría estar causando ese horrible sonido._

Meowth se despertó de un salto respirando con dificultad mientras posaba su pata sobre su corazón notando su ritmo acelerado. _"Eso… ha sido… solo un sueño. Pero parecía tan real."_ Aun con la respiración y el pulso acelerados, Meowth miró hacia el cielo y vio que aun era de noche. Volviendo la cabeza hacia el guión, Meowth decidió seguir memorizando el resto de la noche.

* * *

Era por la mañana temprano y todo el mundo estaba ya reunido para encontrar sitio. Meowth estaba detrás del escenario mientras todo el mundo tomaba asiento. _"Ugh… Estoy muy cansado… no pude dormir nada después de lo de anoche."_ Suspira un cabizbajo Meowth con aire frustrado. Al notar un golpecito en el hombro, se da la vuelta para ver a Florges **(¡Buena suerte!)** Pancham corre a su lado con Pikachu no muy lejos detrás suyo, ya que tendrían que unirse a él en el escenario. _"Ugh… esto va a ser muy humillante."_ Todos se ponen en sus respectivas posiciones mientras Meowth se colocaba un micrófono en la oreja. La música empezó a sonar y los Pokémon comenzaron a bailar de acuerdo a sus papeles. La música cambió el tono dándole la señal a Meowth para salir a escena. _"Supongo que esa es mi señal."_

* * *

Haciendo una voltereta, saltó a una plataforma algo más elevada que el escenario y en el centro del mismo. Meowth empezó a cantar su parte mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y ponía ambas patas sobre el corazón.

 _Aitai na, aenai na_

 _Setsunai na kono kimochi_

 _Ienai no iitai no_

 _Chansu nogashite bakari_

 ** _(Quiero verte, pero no puedo_**

 ** _Este sentimiento es tan doloroso_**

 ** _No puedo, pero quiero decirlo_**

 ** _Sigo perdiendo todas las oportunidades)_**

Todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente mientras los labios del triste Pokémon se sincronizaban a la perfección con las letras.

 _Tama ni ne nakunacchau karada no batterii_

 ** _(En ocasiones, me quedo sin energía)_**

Meowth abrió lentamente los ojos con una suave sonrisa antes de continuar.

 _Anata no egao de itsumo juuden mantan pawaa bakuhatsushichae_

 ** _(Pero con tu sonrisa siempre me recargo por completo)_**

Meowth salta de la plataforma con otra pirueta justo en medio de los otros Pokémon para unirse a ellos.

 _Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me zettai_

 ** _(Yo te atrapo, yo te atrapo, tú me atrapas, tú me atrapas del todo)_**

" _¿Atraparte?" Pensó_ Ash mientras miraba, cautivado, al Pokémon gato arañazo.

 _Unmei datte_

 _O-niai date_

 ** _(Es nuestro destino. Nos funciona.)_**

" _¿Destino?"_

 _Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto_

 _Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

 _Ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_

 ** _(Claro, encantado de verte, que bueno verte_**

 ** _No voy a perder contra nadie. Voy a ser el nº. 1 nº. 1 nº.1 nº. 1 en todo mundo para ti)_**

" _...ohhh"_

Meowth hizo otra pirueta mientras se iba acercando al borde del escenario. Con una cálida sonrisa, Meowth cerró los ojos apretando suavemente sus patas sobre su corazón una vez más.

 _Onegai Onegai_

 _Mazu wa o-tomadachi kara_

 _Waratte_

 _Mitsumete_

 _Tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

 ** _(Por favor, por favor_**

 ** _Porque somos amigos_**

 ** _Quiero pasa todos mis días divirtiéndome, riendo y sonriendo contigo)_**

Meowth sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al público, mientras saltaba hacia atrás para bailar con los Pokémon.

 _Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me zettai_

 _Unmei datte_

 _o-niai datte_

 _Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto_

 _Atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

 _Tonde tonde tonde yuke_

 ** _(Yo te atrapo, yo te atrapo, tú me atrapas, tú me atrapas del todo_**

 ** _Es nuestro destino. Nos funciona._**

 ** _Claro, encantado de verte, que bueno verte_**

 ** _Mis pensamientos volarán cada vez más alto en tu corazón)_**

Cuando Meowth terminó de cantar la última nota, saltó mucho más alto haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizando en la plataforma del principio para terminar la canción.

 _Ma-yo-wa-na-i_

 ** _(No se perderán.)_**

Una vez que la canción había terminado, Meowth no perdió ni un segundo y saltó del escenario. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver y hacer una reverencia hacia el público.

* * *

El espectáculo fue un gran éxito, Ash y sus amigos volvieron al escenario para reencontrarse con sus Pokémon. Meowth estaba sentado en el borde del escenario con Florges, Roserade, Mawile y Pancham rodeándolo. Florges estaba sumamente agradecido por la ayuda de Meowth al igual que todos los demás Pokémon. Meowth estaba tratando de no hacerles mucho caso, permanecía sentado mientras recibía todo aquel reconocimiento con solo un ligero sonrojo. Sin embargo, Pikachu no le hacía caso mientras esperaba pacientemente a Ash. "¡Pikachu!" "¡Pika, Pi!" Pikachu corrió hacia Ash para saltar a sus brazos. "¡Lo has hecho genial amigo! ¡Ja, ja!" Ash seguía riéndose mientras recibía las cálidas caricias de Pikachu.

"¡Pancham!" Lo llama Serena. "¡Tú también lo has hecho muy bien! Creo que tendremos que intentar algo como eso nosotros mismo. ¿Qué opinas?" "¡Pan Pan!"

A excepción de Ash y Pikachu, todo el mundo comenzó a duchar a Meowth con una lluvia de cumplidos, aunque en lugar sonrojarse ligeramente como lo hizo con los Pokémon, actuó como si todo el asunto estuviese por debajo de él. Ash continuó observando a Meowth con la letra de la canción aun resonando en su cabeza. "¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer volteretas de esa manera?" Preguntó Clem. Nellie habló antes de que Meowth pudiera responder. "Nos vendría muy bien alguien como tú en la Academia Moliere. Sé que lo harías genial en nuestro gran show, así que, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Ni en sueños! Mi lealtad pertenece a otro sitio." Respondió con arrogancia Meowth mientras volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado con la intención de poner fin al contacto visual. Tomando esto como incentivo, Nellie le pregunta a Ash "¿Podrías reconsiderarlo? Os prometo que vamos a cuidar bien de vuestro Meowth."

El sonido del agua del riachuelo contra la pasarela que conecta los dos lados del anfiteatro comenzó a llenar el aire justo antes de que Meowth le gritara a Nellie. "¡Yo no soy de SU propiedad! ¡No soy de la propiedad de NINGUNO de ellos! ¡Te he dicho que NO! ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo!"

"¡MEOWTH!" Gruñó Ash. "¡PIKA!"

"Meowth, parece una gran oportunidad para ti ¿Por qué no reconsideras la oferta?" Preguntó Serena sinceramente.

"Eres salvaje…" Murmuró Nellie para sí misma. Meowth la miró y vio esa mirada en sus ojos, y sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Rápidamente se levantó para huir del escenario, pero Nellie fue más rápida que él y sacó una Rapid Ball y se la lanzó antes de que Meowth pudiera siquiera moverse un centímetro de donde estaba originalmente.

 *****Swoosh*****

Pancham empujó la Rapid Ball con el brazo para desviarla mientras se ponía delante de Meowth, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo pero especialmente a Meowth. Pancham se vuelve hacia Meowth y sonríe. Meowth, todavía sin palabras, estaba tratando de decir algo, pero fallaba miserablemente. "Pancham, Cham, Cham, Panch, Pancham." **_(Esto es lo que hacen los amigos.)_** Meowth, todavía asombrado, lo miró por un momento y con la luz del sol que parecía rebotar en su koban, una suave sonrisa surge de forma natural en su cara, lo que le da un cálido brillo. Con un poco de suerte nadie parpadeó, porque esa cálida sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados mientras se tapaba la boca con una pata. "…gracias." Murmuró en voz baja mientras un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo que todos sonriesen suavemente para sí mismos.

* * *

La banda se despidió mientras se disponían a reanudar su viaje con Meowth por detrás de ellos. Con Pikachu felizmente en el hombro de Ash, este aun le daba vueltas a las letras "Meowth, sobre esa canción que cantaste antes, ¿Nunca has pensado en convertirte en el Pokémon de alguien?" Preguntó. "¿Pi?" Pikachu miró a Ash. Confundido por la repentina pregunta: "No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Meowth. Ash comenzó a señalarse: "Bueno, tal vez un día quieras..." "¡PIKA!..." Ash se detuvo mientras ambos miraron con nerviosismo a Pikachu.

"¡PIKA…CHUUUU!"

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Gritaron ambos.

"¡No…im…por…ta!"

* * *

Nota de autor:

Imagínate que vas caminando por la calle pensando en tus cosas y sucede que tienes 100 billones encima. Un gato surge de la nada y te dice: "¡El que lo encuentra se lo queda!" o algo así. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción? ... ¿Te preocuparías del dinero o del hecho de que el gato acaba de hablar contigo? Si eres como yo, tú reacción sería probablemente como... "Un gato parlante, que les den a los 100, puedo hacer millones y millones contigo." De ahí mi opinión y prácticamente la de todo el mundo hacia la reacción del profesor Oak en el anime. Su reacción no dura más de un segundo y todo por lo que le estén robando. Cuando yo veía el anime en su época siempre me desconcertaba, incluso de pequeño, que nadie se molestase en tratar de atraparlo (Exceptuando un par de veces en la serie original) Hablando con un poco de lógica, supongo que nunca lo intentaron porque Jessie y James estaban cerca… pero esa era una de las muchas cosas que me molestaban de pequeño… Estaba siempre esperando para ver si alguien lo capturaba para estudiar su cerebro.

Una vez más, no he visto muchos de los últimos episodios así que esto se basa en lo que voy leyendo. Sé que Pancham solía robarle cosas a todo el mundo cuando apareció, por lo que pensé que, de todos los Pokémon de Ash y compañía, Pancham sería el que podría relacionarse mejor con Meowth.

La canción es Catch me, Catch you y es el primer opening de Card Captor Sakura. Cantada por Gumi. Puedes encontrarlo en Youtube. La canción tiene mucho más que lo que he puesto aquí y también la ajusté para que pegase de la manera que quería. Cada vez que escuchaba esta canción siempre me recordaba a Pokémon y lo bueno que sería si fuese cantada por uno... de alguna manera emite una vibración espeluznante... o puede ser cosa mía.

 **Nota del traductor:**

 **Buenas, siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero acabo de entrar a la Universidad y ando muchísimo más liada que antes. Las actualizaciones serán más o menos como esta de lenta. Pero quiero aclarar, que por mucho que tarde en hacerlas, llegarán, no pienso abandonar esta traducción.**

 **Pero ya sabéis, la vida real va primero.**

 **Una cosa que me ha costado traducir muchísimo ha sido la letra de la canción de Card Captor Sakura, yo nunca me he visto esa serie y tuve que hacer investigación. Primero para encontrarla, y luego para encontrar las partes que el autor había puesto en la canción. Tenía la esperanza de que la canción hubiese sido doblada al castellano para poder acercarme lo máximo posible a la versión oficial, por desgracia, lo más parecido que encontré fue en español Latino. No tengo nada en contra de este doblaje y de hecho, pensé en utilizarlo, pero al comparar las letras me di cuenta de que las letras en inglés y las letras en latino decían cosas diferentes en la mayoría de la canción, como el autor le había dado forma a la canción para que coincidiera con el contexto, no me pareció correcto deformar el significado.**

 **Así que la traducción que puse al final fue una mezcla entre la latina y la inglesa, acercándola lo máximo posible al castellano.**

 ***/** (Gota de sudor/ caída a lo anime): Para quien no lo sepa, estos dos son recursos muy utilizados por los personajes de los animes para mostrar según qué emociones.**


	5. Caminos Rocosos Parte I

Nota del autor:

Los Alpes- No creo que haga falta decir que los Alpes son una de las mayores cadenas montañosas del mundo. Dependiendo de donde te encuentres, las montañas serán muy rocosas, de piedra caliza u otros minerales, con poca vegetación y poca luz mientras que otras áreas son más verdes. Por supuesto, cuando la gente piensa en los Alpes, piensan en picos montañosos llenos de nieve. Pero eso es solo una pequeña parte que depende de la altura de las propias montañas… cuanto más se asciende, más frío hace.

Montes Jura- Los montes Jura forman una cordillera en sí mismos. Me di cuenta de que os dije que estaban separados de los Alpes… No es exactamente así en la vida real, pero… por el bien de este Fanfiction ha de quedarse así… probablemente estaba pensando en eso cuando lo escribí. De ahí el nombre "Jura", estos montes son más parecidos a un bosque en comparación con los Alpes. Sin embargo, en esta historia los Montes Jura se adaptarán al paisaje de los Alpes, aunque aún estarán alineados con los ríos Rin y Ródano.

Valle Alemaca- Basado en el Alemánico, el Alemánico es un dialecto alemán hablado a lo largo del Rin.

La familia de excursionistas/montañeros- Ya sabes que siempre acabas por encontrártelos en los juegos así que… aquí están.

Capítulo 5: Caminos Rocosos: Parte I

* * *

 _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ Meowth se detuvo en seco mientras miraba hacia los picos más altos de los Montes Jura. "Pi…Pika pi" Pikachu tocó el hombro de Ash para llamar su atención haciendo que este se detuviese para mirar a Meowth que se había quedado atrás.

 _"Esas montañas… son iguales que las que vi en mi sueño de anoche."_ Meowth seguía mirando a los picos ligeramente nevados en la distancia. Los Montes Jura son una de las mayores cadenas montañosas del mundo e incluso llegaban a otras regiones por lo que, dentro de lo poco que Meowth sabía, esos picos tan altos podrían ser parte de una región diferente cercana a Kalos. Aquellos picos estaban cubiertos de nieve mientras que las montañas por las que estaban a punto de caminar eran rocosas con poca vegetación y tenían pequeñas zonas boscosas compuestas principalmente de altos pinos y otras especies de flora menor. A medida que se acercaban cada vez más a la atmosfera seca de las montañas más se alejaban de los prados y bosques en los que estaban antes. En cuanto a las montañas, Meowth se sintió atraído por ellas de una manera que parecía que algo estuviese tirando de él hacia las montañas. Sin dejar de mirar hacia lo desconocido con una expresión indescifrable… ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

Saliendo del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba, Meowth mira hacia arriba para ver a Ash y a Pikachu mirándole con recelo. "¿Por qué te paras?" Preguntó Ash con calma con un toque de preocupación. Trató de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba mientras abría y cerraba la boca, conteniendo aun una mirada en blanco. ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

El sonido de unos zapatos golpeando el sendero de grava vino desde atrás, Meowth lentamente se volvió para ver quién era. Un hombre de fuerte constitución con barba castaña y un sombrero de safari cubierto de todo tipo de material de escalada seguía estrechando la distancia entre ellos. En el cinturón parecía llevar una piedra muy distintiva. El hombre tenía un aura de felicidad rodeándole y una alegre expresión en su cara mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Vais a cruzar las montañas?" Preguntó alegremente con una voz profunda y grave. De cerca, la redonda cara del hombre hizo que sus ojos parecieran aún más pequeños que los de los otros seres humanos. Pero esto también se debía a la forma en que su espesa barba castaña enmarcaba su cara. El tipo le recordaba a Meowth a un Snorlax… una imagen de un Snorlax con la barba, ropa y equipo del hombre se coló en su cabeza provocando que rompiera a reír. El que intentara contener las risas poniendo una pata sobre su boca no detuvo las miradas extrañas que le dirigieron los demás por ese comportamiento. _"Es algo mono."_ Pensaban las chicas.

"Eh…sí." Respondió finalmente Ash tras distraerse por el extraño comportamiento del gato.

"¿A dónde os dirigís exactamente? Los Montes Jura son enormes. Es muy fácil perderse allí."

"¿En serio? Nos dirigimos hacia Snowbelle City para mi próximo combate de gimnasio."

"¿Snowbelle City? Mi nombre es Anthony. Yo me encargo de guiar a entrenadores como vosotros por estas montañas. Me dirigía de vuelta a mi cabaña después de llevar a un par de entrenadores a Strasboro City. La cabaña está cerca del Valle Alemaca y sería un buen sitio para tomar un descanso."

"¡Eso suena genial! ¿Qué decís?" Preguntó Ash mientras se giraba para mirar a sus amigos que estaban un poco más adelante. Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar la oferta de este hombre tan amable.

* * *

"Veo que habéis venido desde Strasboro City siguiendo el río." Asintieron con la cabeza.

"Desafortunadamente no sois los únicos entrenadores que piensan que viajar por aquí es una buena idea. No es la manera más fácil de viajar y el terreno hace que sea difícil seguir en varias partes del camino por lo que muchos entrenadores como vosotros se pierden. De todas maneras, siguiendo el río no se llega a Snowbelle City, sino que os llevará fuera de Kalos. De hecho, sólo tenéis que atravesar el Valle Alemaca, seguir recto hacia Cularo Town y desde allí tomar el monorraíl que os llevará directamente a Snowbelle City."

"Pero el mapa dice que el río llega hasta allí." Dijo Lem.

"Si, pero eso es porque el río se divide en diferentes secciones. Una de ellas conecta con el lago que bordea Snowbelle City, pero tienes que conocer muy bien el camino, no es tan fácil como pone en el mapa."

"Vaya, entonces menos mal que nos hemos encontrado, ¿Eh Pikachu?" "Pikachu."

"Yo estaba pensando justo lo mismo." Anthony rió alegremente con voz grave y profunda.

* * *

Conforme el sol se ponía, comenzaron a ver humo elevándose por encima de la pequeña zona boscosa hacia la que caminaban.

"¡Ho, ho, mi esposa debe estar empezando a hacer la cena!" Se dirigieron hacia el pequeño bosque pensando que allí estaría la cabaña, pero estaban equivocados porque la cabaña estaba en realidad en el otro extremo del bosque. La pequeña cabaña de dos pisos de madera con chimenea de adoquín tenía su parte delantera frente al bosque, mientras que la posterior hacía frente a la cornisa del cañón. Había un camino por la cornisa que llevaba hasta el fondo del valle. Al acercarse al filo de la cornisa del cañón para mirar abajo, hicieron una nota mental de lo alto que estaban. También notaron que la pared de roca del lado contrario parecía tener pequeñas cuevas muy separadas entre sí.

"Estoy seguro de que tenéis hambre, vamos dentro y os presento a mi familia."

"¡Cariño, estoy en casa! ¡Ja,ja!" Rió el hombre. Dos mujeres pequeñas vinieron corriendo hacia el hombre para darle la bienvenida a casa. "Chicos, os presento a mi esposa Faye y a mi hermana Pipper." Su esposa llevaba puesto y delantal y tenía el pelo de color púrpura de Tiro recogido en una cola de caballo baja con vibrantes ojos violeta iluminando su piel oliva oscura*. En cuanto a su hermana, tenía el mismo pelo castaño que su hermano, pero era pequeña de tamaño en comparación con él. Todo el mundo se presentó y saludó mientras la esposa de Anthony volvía a la cocina y su hermana les enseñaba la habitación en la que pasarían la noche. Después de poner sus cosas en la habitación, se dirigieron de nuevo a sentarse en la sala de estar para continuar conversando. La sala de estar era agradable y espaciosa alrededor de la chimenea, se sentaron alrededor del sofá.

"Tengo hijos que también son entrenadores Pokémon. Lo malo es que no vais a poder conocerlos, deben estar fuera guiando a otros entrenadores. Ja, ja. Veréis, decidimos construirnos nuestra propia cabaña aquí para poder ayudar a entrenadores como vosotros. A todos nos gusta salir de excursión, así que pensé que ya que los Montes Jura es un lugar complicado para los recién llegados tenía sentido mudarse aquí. ¡Ja, ja!"

"¡Eso es increíble!" Admitió Ash. "¡Arch! ¡Arch! ¡Arch!" Un ruido extraño salió de la cocina. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Ash.

"¡Ja, ja! ¡Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!" Anthony les llevó felizmente a la cocina y vieron un par de Pokémon fósil. Eran un Omastar y un Shieldon comiéndose felizmente su comida en el suelo, mientras que el que estaba haciendo el ruido era un Archen que graznaba en el mostrador para que le prestaran atención. "¡Arch, Arch!"

"Ja, ja, parece que tienes un admirador, Faye." Faye sonrió dulcemente a la observación de su marido, así como a Archen mientras le acariciaba suavemente. Al darse cuenta de las expresiones de asombro en las caras de los niños, decidió explicarse.

"Mi familia también se encarga de los Pokémon de aquí. Como podéis ver, hay un montón de Pokémon fósiles en estas montañas. Desafortunadamente, estos Pokémon han sido atacados y heridos por una banda de gamberros." Los niños le dirigieron miradas cautelosas a Meowth pensando que el Team Rocket podría estar detrás de los ataques. Las miradas pasaron desapercibidas ya que Meowth estaba claramente en otro mundo y no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

* * *

La cena acabó de cocinarse y todo el mundo se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Los Pokémon disfrutaban de su comida en el comedor también ya que, para ser una pequeña cabaña, era bastante grande y cabía todo el mundo. Todos estaban disfrutando de su comida a excepción de Meowth, que todavía estaba mirando al vacío. "Pancham, Pan." Pancham agitó una pata delante de la cara de Meowth para llamar su atención. Meowth salió del estupor y miró a su lado a Pancham, al ver que su pokechow casi había desaparecido y que su plato aún estaba lleno y sin tocar asumió que Pancham lo quería, por lo que lo empujó suavemente hacia Pancham para poder volver a sus pensamientos. Meowth no era un gran fan de los pokechow para empezar, por lo que ni le importaba ni había tenido mucho apetito últimamente. Entristecido por la inesperada reacción, Pancham observó junto a los otros Pokémon como el extraño comportamiento del gato persistía.

"Toma, prueba esto." La dulce voz de Faye le habló a Pancham mientras le entregaba dos palos con bolas de masa de color verde. "Pan, Pan, Pan, Cham." "Eh…" Meowth miraba a Pancham, que le ofrecía un palo de bolas de masa hervida con expresión confusa. "Pan, Pan, Pan, Cham." Meowth estiró la pata lentamente hacia uno de los palos. "Pancham, Pan." Le muestra Pancham a Meowth mientras empieza a comerse su palo. Aún sin sentir hambre, Meowth comienza a dejar de prestar atención. "¡PIKA!" Pikachu llamó la atención de todo el mundo. "¡Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Chu, Chu!" "¡Bunnelby, Bun!" Dijo Bunnelby tratando de sonar más positivo en comparación con el tono escéptico de Pikachu. Una mezcla de miradas de ánimo y escepticismo por parte de los Pokémon fueron dirigidas hacia el Pokémon gato arañazo. "Pan, Pan." Dijo Pancham con sinceridad. Meowth miró a Pancham y otra vez a las bolas de masa hervida, al ver que no lo dejarán en paz hasta que no cumpliera las expectativas de todos, dió un pequeño mordisco.

"Meowth, ¿crees que tus compañeros del Team Rocket están detrás de los ataques?" Le preguntó Clem al felino que seguía mordisqueando.

"¿Team Rocket?" Preguntó Pipper. "Espera, ¿eres el Meowth parlante del Team Rocket? ¿Sois miembros?" Esa última pregunta hizo que Meowth rompiera a reír por lo absurdo de la idea. "Los mocosos… ja, ja…¿parte del Team Rocket? Ja, ja… ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca! ¡Ja, ja!"

"¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tenía la sensación de que eras el Meowth del Team Rocket! ¡Mi primo de Kanto me lo ha contado todo sobre ti! ¡Ja, ja!" Gritó Anthony en éxtasis. La risa de Meowth se detuvo bruscamente y se hizo un silencio mortal.

"Si de verdad eres el Meowth parlante del Team Rocket eso significa que eres uno de sus Rocketeers**, ¿verdad?" Preguntó inocentemente Faye con esperanza en sus ojos violetas.

"¿Rocketeer?" Murmuraron los niños al unísono y en voz baja mientras se miraban entre sí.

"¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?" Preguntó Faye con la esperanza todavía muy presente en sus ojos. Meowth estaba muy silencioso, consciente del peligro de la situación. La banda se sorprendió de lo que estaba escuchando. _"¿Team Rocket? ¿Ayuda?"_

Faye continúa con su dulce voz, "Hemos estado pidiéndole ayuda al Team Flare durante meses por nuestros Pokémon y siguen ignorándonos."

"No me extraña, ya que tienen unos requisitos únicos de a quien están dispuestos a vender sus servicios." Dijo Meowth de manera indiferente.

"¡Ja, ja! ¡Esto es fantástico! Mi primo me dijo lo que tu equipo hizo por él en Kanto. Fuisteis capaces de evitar la excavación del cañón del abuelo causando una gran explosión." Ash recordó esos eventos y como trató de detener al Team Rocket de usar explosivos para desenterrar todos los fósiles ellos solos, solo para acabar enterrados bajo tierra con ellos. Anthony continúa, "Dijo que el Team Rocket fue capaz de ahuyentar a todas aquellas personas y que tenían un Meowth parlante con ellos ¡Tuve un presentimiento en el mismo momento que te vi y los instintos de un montañero nunca fallan! ¡Ja, ja!"

"¡Un momento! ¡Estáis equivocados, eso no es lo que pasó!"

"No, no, recuerdo perfectamente como mi primo no dejaba de hablar sobre ti. Gracias a la explosión y al uso de ese Jigglypuff fuisteis capaces de evitar que la gente se enterara de que los Pokémon fósiles vivían allí." Explicó Anthony mientras Ash seguía recordando esos eventos, conmocionado por lo que estaba oyendo. _"¿Ese fue su plan desde el principio…?"_

"Si… bueno… eh…" Meowth intenta pensar en una manera de salir de esto nerviosamente. "Tuvieron que pagar un precio por ello y eso era diferente. De todas maneras, solo estoy autorizado a hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando otro agente del Team Rocket está conmigo."

"Te dimos comida y refugio ¡Nos lo debes!" Exigió Pipper.

 _"¿Se lo debe?"_ Pensó la banda.

"¿Por un mordisco? Entonces me voy." Meowth se volvió listo para salir por la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!" Gritó Faye.

"Meowth," Comenzó Anthony en un tono serio muy diferente de la voz alegre que usaba normalmente. "Somos iguales que mi primo en Kanto, somos una unidad familiar. Lo que necesitamos de ti es similar, queremos llevar a estos Pokémon fósiles a un lugar seguro lejos de los entrenadores que están tratando de destruir estas tierras. Kalos es un lugar muy peligroso para que un Rocketeer como tú viaje solo. Por favor, ayúdanos con nuestra causa para que podamos ayudarte. Vamos a hacer un verdadero trato."

"¡Anthony!" Gritó Pipper, "No necesitamos hacer ningún trato con él. Cuando acepta nuestra hospitalidad está obligado a aceptar nuestras órdenes sin dudar, esa es la regla para cualquier Pokémon libre en una organización como el Team Rocket."

 _"¿Qué?"_ Pensó Ash mientras sus reclamaciones caían en oídos sordos. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos un trato?" Meowth mira a Anthony por un momento, "¿De verdad me vais a ayudar?" Preguntó con vacilación. Anthony asiente con una sonrisa tratando de poner nervioso al Pokémon. Meowth piensa por un momento antes de susurrar un "Está bien."

"¿Dónde están tus modales?" Le reprende Pipper. "Esto es un acuerdo oficial, tienes que darnos tu palabra." Meowth mira con malicia hacia la dominante mujer de pelo castaño antes de, de mala gana, poner su pata derecha sobre el corazón y estirar la pata izquierda. "Acepto." Dijo con determinación, sin importar lo molesto que estuviera con las circunstancias. Anthony y su familia le devolvieron el gesto, dejando a todos los demás completamente sin palabras.

"¡Parad!" Se interpone Ash. "Meowth no tiene por qué deberos nada."

"¡Está bien!" Dijo Serena.

"No hay ninguna necesidad de forzar a Meowth, os habríamos ayudado si nos lo hubieseis pedido." Dijo Lem.

"Eso es muy amable por vuestra parte y vuestra ayuda será apreciada mañana. Sin embargo, teníamos que hacer esto. Tener un Pokémon asociado a un equipo como el Team Rocket es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar." Dijo Anthony.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ash.

"Oh, es solo que sus Pokémon están altamente capacitados para… ¡Ay!" Faye le dio un codazo a su marido. "Mi esposo tiende a hablar demasiado." Se ríe mientras le dirigía una rápida de mirada de disculpa a Meowth antes de volver su atención a Ash y sus amigos. "Meowth, obviamente, no os pertenece así que tuvimos que hacerlo de esta manera. Así que por favor tratad de entenderlo." Dijo con una tranquilizadora y dulce voz. Ash no podía evitar mirar en la dirección de Meowth… pensando sobre el gato que permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre ellos y todo el mundo estaba profundamente dormido, todos a excepción de Ash. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que Meowth no estaba en la habitación. Lentamente se levantó de la cama tratando de no molestar a Pikachu. Echando un vistazo más de cerca por la ventana, vio que era noche de luna llena y Meowth estaba sentado en el borde del cañón mirando hacia el cielo.

Sintiendo el frescor que solo la brisa de la noche puede ofrecer, Meowth siguió mirando hacia la gran luna llena. Había algo en la luna que siempre hacía que Meowth se sintiera a gusto cuando levantaba la mirada hacia ella. La luna parecía tener algún tipo de poder sobre Meowth, como parecía limpiar toda su ira y frustración del día. Se sentía conectado con ella de alguna manera, casi podía oírla decir, _"Mi luz te protegerá."_

"¿No puedes dormir?" Meowth se giró para mirar a Ash acercándose a él. "No, solo es que me gusta mirar hacia la luna, eso es todo." Dijo Meowth seriamente mientras volvía su mirada de nuevo.

"Oh, bueno, puedo… ¿puedo unirme a ti?" Sin respuesta. Observar la luna era agradable y tal pero el silencio era interminable. Mirando hacia un lado, Ash vio una estrella fugaz. "¡Ah, una estrella fugaz!" Se levantó. "¡Deseo convertirme en maestro Pokémon!"

"Tch…" Ash le lanzó una mirada hacia Meowth por eso, pero fue sustituido por los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en la cena. Volviendo a sentarse con mirada contenida en los ojos, le preguntó: "¿Qué quiso decir Anthony sobre ti y el Team Rocket en la casa del abuelo y el cañón? Yo estaba allí y, por lo que recuerdo, eso no me cuadra." Sin respuesta. "Meowth, ¿Por qué no dejas el Team Rocket de una vez? Si lo hicieras no tendrías que estar forzado a situaciones como estas." Meowth lo observó un poco antes de volver su mirada por completo a la luna. "Es complicado." Murmuró Meowth.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Es una larga historia?"

"Porque estoy dispuesto a escuchar."

"Bueno, ¡pues yo no estoy dispuesto a hablar, así que déjalo ya!" Gritó Meowth. Enfadado por la respuesta, Ash se levantó listo para volver a entrar. "¡Me vuelvo a la cama!" Dijo con amargura. "¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo!"

"Prefiero dormir fuera." Respondió Meowth con frialdad. La dura mirada de Ash se suavizó mientras la preocupación se abría camino en su expresión.

"No es por ellos." Respondió Meowth de manera cortante mientras seguía mirando la luna. "Me gusta estar al aire libre; La luna, las estrellas, la ligera brisa y el aire limpio y fresco de la noche… es pacífico." Dijo Meowth con dulzura y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Ash. Este miró la sonrisa de Meowth y tomó nota de como la luz de la luna parecía iluminar al gato de color crema.

"Buenas noches… Meowth." Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa sincera.

"Buenas noches mocoso." Le devolvió Meowth.

* * *

Fue más de una hora después de que el mocoso volviera a entrar cuando Meowth escuchó los pesados pasos de Anthony saliendo de la casa para unirse a él.

"Acerca de nuestro trato…" Comienza Anthony, "… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 ***Piel oscura oliva- No estoy para nada seguro de si hay un término para referirse a este tono de piel en español, en el original se dice dark-olive skin y es un tono de piel oscuro pero sin exagerar, más bien rondando al bronceado.**

 ****Rocketeers- Este es un concepto introducido por el autor y, por el momento, voy a dejarlo como en el original. Lo he pensado y los términos que se me ocurren para una traducción sería Rocketero o Cohetero, pero no acaba de gustarme como suena. Si preferís alguno de estos dos últimos términos o se os ocurre otro que cuadre, decídmelo y miraré como queda.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	6. Caminos Rocosos Parte II

Capítulo 6: Caminos Rocosos: Parte II

 _"_ _El sonido del agua resonando a través de mi cuerpo…"_

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _"_ _¿De dónde vienen esos pasos…?" Meowth comienza a mirar a su alrededor, pero recuerda la luz que lo había cegado antes. Esta vez iba más precavido con esta poderosa luz solar. Sin embargo, resultó que esta vez no había ningún sol, solo un cielo azul claro. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar de lo alto de las montañas, fue capaz de ver a lo lejos que los picos más altos estaban ligeramente cubiertos de nieve. Una luz comenzó a brillar en torno de aquellos picos. "¿Qué es eso?" De repente, conforme el sonido de las pisadas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, comenzaron a oírse gritos espantosos. Meowth salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, hacia los picos más altos. Estaba corriendo por un sendero rocoso rodeado por paredes de roca montañosa._

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _Los pasos también aceleraron el ritmo. Pronto el camino y el paisaje quedaron ennegrecidos, no se veía nada excepto el tintineo de la luz en la lejanía. Meowth continuó corriendo mientras los pasos y los gritos lo perseguían. Tratando de buscar otro camino, Meowth se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo encima de un gran reloj de color blanco con las manecillas apuntando hacia delante y sin moverse. A se derecha otro reloj, pero este se movía al revés. A su izquierda había otro reloj, y este se movía hacía delante._

 ****Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock****

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _Los relojes sonando, los pasos y los gritos. Todos parecían estar persiguiendo a Meowth mientras entraba en un campo cubierto de hierba. El sonido del reloj se detuvo, las montañas seguían igual de lejanas pero la tintineante luz comenzaba a acercarse. Cuando el orbe de luz llegó a Meowth, aterrizó en su koban y fue absorbido por este causando que comenzara a brillar con la suficiente fuerza como para silenciar los gritos de una vez por todas._

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _Los pasos se oían como si estuvieran justo detrás de él antes de detenerse. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba mientras las briznas de hierba volaban entre ellos. En el otro extremo del campo de hierba, había un humano alto y moreno cubierto por las sombras, el humano movió su mano y Meowth comenzó a enredarse en la hierba y a ser arrastrado hacia la oscuridad. Mientras trataba de resistirse, Meowth se gira para para ver los picos de las montañas y como la luz brillaba entre sus picos. Incapaz de respirar entre tanta oscuridad, Meowth pierde el conocimiento._

* * *

Despertando violentamente, Meowth se dio cuenta de que era solo un sueño. Todavía era de noche y estaba cerca de la cornisa del cañón. Al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba temblando y de que su corazón aun latía con fuerza, decidió caminar un poco por el sendero por el que tendrían que ir por la mañana. Meowth llegó al fondo del valle, por donde discurría un río, y se sentó en el borde del mismo. Miró hacia la luna y se dio cuenta de que seguía temblando y de que aún tenía el pulso acelerado mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Meowth bajó la cabeza entre sus patas y perdió todo control sobre sus emociones por el resto de la noche.

Conforme el sol se elevaba, Meowth dio un rápido vistazo a su reflejo en el agua para asegurarse de que parecía 'normal'. Después de lavarse y de borrar cualquier evidencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, suspiró de pura frustración. _"No pude dormir nada anoche."_ Meowth volvió rápidamente de vuelta a la cabaña antes de que alguien se despertara. Por desgracia llegaba tarde, ya que Faye ya estaba viendo la salida del sol sentada en la misma cornisa en el borde del cañón que Meowth había ocupado la noche anterior. "El sol siempre parece feliz después de una noche de luna llena, ¿no te parece?" Le preguntó. Meowth mira como el sol reclama el cielo como suyo una vez más. También vio como los altos picos de las montañas en la lejanía. "¿Sabes cómo están de lejos?" Faye mira hacia donde estaba mirando Meowth y sonríe con dulzura, "Estas montañas tienen un montón de secretos y aquí el tiempo es lo importante."

"¿Tiempo?" _"Mi sueño."_ Las imágenes de los relojes de su sueño brotaban a la superficie.

Faye continúa, "Estoy segura de que cuando sea el momento indicado entenderás porque estas montañas te llaman por las noches."

"Eh…" Los ojos de Meowth se abrieron ante esta afirmación. _"¿Ella lo sabe?"_ Ella sonríe cálidamente antes de levantarse dispuesta a volver a entrar. "Tengo un alijo secreto de galletas de chocolate y si nos damos prisa podemos coger algunas antes de que mi cuñada se entere." Le guiña un ojo mientras se ríe de este último comentario. "Es decir, si quieres."

"Uh… ¿galletas? Sí, vale." Le sonríe Meowth. _"Tiene una luz muy cálida."_ "Uh… Faye." Ella se vuelve hacia él, "…Te veo." Dijo suavemente mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a aparecer en el pequeño Pokémon.

Ella le sonríe con cariño, "Yo también veo la luz en ti."

* * *

El plan parecía bastante simple. Ya que los niños estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar, serían guiados por Anthony a través de una parte del Valle Alemaca y por un camino diferente que los llevaría hacia Cularo Town. Según Anthony, había varias maneras de llegar allí, atravesar el Valle Alemaca sería la más fácil, pero no habría sido nada útil para su plan. El único problema que tenían es que serían señuelos para atraer a los vándalos mientras Faye y Pipper se llevaban a los Pokémon fósiles al verdadero refugio cuya ubicación se negaron a revelar.

Un poco desanimado por ver a Faye marchar, Meowth le dijo adiós con los demás mientras veían como Faye y Pipper se llevaban la preciada carga. Anthony llamó a su Aerodactyl, que tenía un arnés con una piedra muy similar a la del cinturón de Anthony. "Yo estaré volando por aquí cerca para atraer su atención hacia nosotros. Normalmente soy yo el que recoge a los Pokémon heridos y los lleva de ida y de vuelta desde nuestra cabaña, al hacerlo así, haremos que el truco parezca más auténtico." Haciendo de señuelos y fingiendo que llevaban Pokémon fósiles, mientras Anthony hacia lo mismo, pero volando en su Aerodactyl por encima de ellos.

* * *

Para ser una pequeña zona del Valle Alemaca, les llevó un montón tiempo llegar a su destino, no era tan fácil como se imaginaban. La vegetación era densa en el valle y el río hacía que la zona fuese desigual al dividirse en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que las paredes del cañón y las montañas que rodean el Valle Alemaca tuvieran varias elevaciones. Clem comenzó a acercarse al lado de su hermano, los atacantes aún no habían aparecido y la presión de un ataque inminente se hacía cada vez más fuerte para todos. Al llegar a la pared del cañón que tenían que subir, se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado lisa, no era lo suficientemente rocosa para escalarla. También se dieron cuenta de que el camino que iban a tomar era muy alto, por encima de la cabaña. La pared tenía cuevas que se extendían por todo el lado como las que habían visto desde el borde del cañón, en la cabaña. Anthony aterrizó y comenzó a explicarles los pasos del plan. "Está bien, ¡salid!" Gritó hacia la pared. Dos Magcargo salieron de una de las cuevas deslizándose por la pared para saludar a su compañero. "Mag, magcargo." Anthony les señaló a los niños los dos carros de madera, del tipo que se usan para extraer carbón de las minas, apartados a un lado; "Magcargo os arrastrará hacia arriba en esos carros de allí. Pasaréis cerca de un par de cuevas, cuando lleguéis a una, quiero que coloquéis uno de los señuelos que llevareis en la boca de la cueva."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron los niños, aterrorizados.

"Ja, ja. No os preocupéis, es completamente seguro. Mis hijos solían competir entre ellos todo el tiempo. Ja, ja, no va a pasar nada."

"¡Pero entonces los señuelos seremos nosotros!" Gritó Lem.

"Ja, ja, no os preocupéis, yo os cubriré volando con Aerodactyl. Están acostumbrados a verme hacerlo, por lo que seguro que queda convincente. Además, vosotros tenéis Pokémon voladores también, así que pueden ayudarnos si nos metemos en un aprieto." Anthony no estaba siendo de gran ayuda para calmarlos. "¡Vamos a terminar con esto!" Gritó Meowth mientras caminaba hacia uno de los carros.

"¿No tienes miedo?" Preguntó Clem aun enganchada a su hermano. Meowth ignoró la pregunta y saltó sobre el lado de uno de los carros. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el cambio de actitud, nunca habrían imaginado que Meowth podría tener un lado así. Esa mirada en sus ojos… ¿Qué era esa mirada?, no parecía miedo ni ira… sus ojos parecían algo desinteresados… al principio, al menos. Había un destello en sus ojos… y era… fuerza de voluntad.

"¡Ese es el espíritu Rocketeer! ¡Ja, ja!"

* * *

Los carros tenían cinturones para que todos se sujetaran de forma segura. Los Magcargo comenzaron a tirar de los carros verticalmente por la pared del cañón a paso de caracol. Ash y Serena estaban en un carro mientras Ash agarraba a Pikachu fuertemente y Lem y Clem estaban en el otro con Lem agarrando a su hermana con fuerza. Meowth estaba sentado en la parte frontal del carro de Lem y Clem mirándolos y viendo como la distancia entre ellos y el valle crecía.

"Y Pipper pensó que eráis agentes, Pfff" Dijo Meowth burlonamente mientras los miraba con frialdad. Al pasar cerca de la entrada de una cueva, Meowth empieza a ponerse de pie.

"Meowth, ¿podrías sentarte dentro del carro? Nos estás poniendo nerviosos." Habló Serena nerviosamente. Meowth continúa ignorándola mientras coge uno de los señuelos para colocarlo en la entrada de la cueva. Ya estaba llegando para poner el señuelo cuando unas grandes hojas afiladas vinieron volando hacia su brazo, haciendo que Meowth soltase por accidente el señuelo y fuese recogido por Anthony en su Aerodactyl. Otro ataque de hoja afilada vino volando y golpeó cerca del cable del que tiraba el Magcargo. A lo lejos, tres humanos montando cada uno en su propio Tropius. Dispararon otra hoja afilada, esta vez aún más cerca de darle a los cables y, de hecho, rozando uno. "¡Hawlucha, Noivern, os elijo a vosotros!" Ash les ordenó que lanzasen sus ataques, pero el sol se lo impidió. _"Ah… igual que en mi sueño."_ Meowth recordó la luz cegadora y como una luz tintineante ahuyentaba los gritos. Inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo determinado, comenzó a enfocar su koban hacia los atacantes.

* * *

Los atacantes volaban en formación mientras atacaban desde lejos, pero de repente fueron cegados por una luz intermitente que hizo que tuvieran que apartarse del camino para poder ver mejor. Meowth siguió cegándoles mientras saltaba desde el lado del carro hasta la cornisa de la cueva con la cabeza inclinada en el mismo ángulo.

"¡Woah!" Exclamaron todos.

"¿Qué le pasa a Meowth, se ha vuelto loco?" Gritó Clem. Lem miró como se movían los atacantes y como se movía Meowth. Meowth dio otro salto hacia una pequeña repisa justo encima de la cueva en la que estaban, ya que ahora se él era el único objetivo de los atacantes. Anthony y su Aerodactyl se movieron para cubrirle las espaldas a Meowth. "Hawlucha, Noivern, ayudad a Meowth vosotros también." Les ordenó Ash. Ambos siguieron sus órdenes, pero mantuvieron las distancias ya que no estaban muy dispuestos a prestarle su ayuda al Pokémon gato arañazo que tanto mal les había causado en el pasado.

"¡Debe de estar usando su koban!" Dijo Lem.

"¿Eh?" Dijo todo el mundo mientras dirigían su atención a Lem.

"Ellos están usando la luz del sol para cegarnos por lo que Meowth habrá pensado en hacer lo mismo utilizando su koban, aunque solo saldría un pequeño destello a menos que…" Lem vio como Meowth saltaba a otra cornisa más abajo y más pequeña que la anterior mientras esquivaba todos los ataques sin esfuerzo antes de lanzar un flash de luz desde su koban. "¡Lo sabía, está usando flash! Está combinando flash con la luz del sol, así es como les está cegando Meowth."

"Pero Meowth nos dijo que no conocía ningún movimiento. ¡Sabía que estaba mintiendo!" Dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

 ****BOOM****

Uno de los cabezazos del Tropius contra la pared, a dos centímetros de Meowth, hizo que temblara todo el cañón. Ese cabezazo, sumado al peso del Tropius, provocó que la repisa sobre la que estaba Meowth se rompiese, lo que le obligó a agarrarse a lo poco que quedaba con una pata. La cabeza del Tropius estaba apoyada en la pared y sus penetrantes ojos mirando directamente hacia él. Siendo lo más intimidante el hombre que lo montaba. De pies a cabeza, el hombre estaba cubierto de negro. Un largo y negro abrigo con capucha sobre su cabeza, pantalones negros, guantes negros y jersey negro de cuello alto que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. El jinete volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Meowth, mirándole con los ojos cubiertos por sombras que reflejaban la imagen de Meowth.

"¡MEOWTH!" Gritó todo el mundo. El hombre miró a los niños y luego a Meowth. Una señal del brazo del hombre y su Tropius se volvió lentamente hacia el gato colgando mientras los otros dos jinetes vestidos con la misma ropa se acercaban. Los tres Tropius comenzaron a cargar su ataque Rayo Solar. Ash saltó sobre su Noivern y voló rápidamente hacia Meowth. "¡Noivern, usa Estruendo!" Las ondas de luz llegaron a los tres jinetes oscuros haciendo que estos retrocedieran. Ash intentó llegar a Meowth, pero fue sobrepasado por Anthony y su ahora Mega Aerodactyl.

"¡AERO!" Rugió el Mega Aerodactyl. El hombre siguió mirando hacia Meowth, ahora a salvo en los brazos de Anthony. Sus hombres estaban detrás de él, listos para atacar, aunque se detuvieron al ver cómo su líder les indicaba la retirada. El trio oscuro ya se marchaba cuando su líder le lanzó una última mirada a Meowth. Meowth vio como huían desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando sintió los brazos de Anthony apretarse a su alrededor.

* * *

"Este camino os llevará hasta el Valle Lavselle, a partir de ahí, llegaréis directamente hacia Cularo Town." Le explicó Anthony al desconcertado grupo. "Quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, os estoy verdaderamente agradecido. Gracias a vosotros, sé que mi esposa y mi hermana llegaron a salvo al refugio de nuestros Poké-amigos."

"¿Quién era esa gente?" Preguntó Ash todavía confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Digamos que son personas que quieren imponer sus propias creencias a las de los demás." Anthony vuelve su atención hacia Meowth. "De acuerdo con nuestro trato, nos volveremos a encontrar cuando haya cumplido mi parte del trato." Sonríe, y estaba a punto de montar en su Aerodactyl, pero se detiene, pensativo. Mira hacia Meowth, "Pequeño Rocketeer, recuerda esto: El hoy se convertirá en el ayer de mañana."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Meowth, desconcertado.

Anthony se rio con su voz profunda, "¡El tiempo lo es todo cuando se trata de secretos! ¡Ja, ja!" Saltó en su Aerodactyl y dijo adiós mientras volaba hacia la cabaña.

"Meowth, ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste con él?" Preguntó Ash confundido por casi todo lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Ladró Meowth mientras empezaba a correr hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

"Como puedes ver, he sido separado de ellos ¿Crees que podéis ayudarme a localizarlos? Se supone que debo encontrarme con ellos en Anbero City, ese era nuestro punto de encuentro en caso de que algo como esto sucediera."

"Ya veo, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido hacer esto?"

"De eso se trata, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué allí en primer lugar."

"Hmm… por desgracia mi teoría es que no es cosa del Team Flare, ellos tienen sus propios objetivos en mente. No, creo que esto es… bueno…" Anthony trata de encontrar palabras. "Meowth, eres consciente de que pasó algo más que guerras en el pasado, ¿verdad?" Meowth asiente con la cabeza.

"Kalos tuvo un gran papel en estas guerras y la mayoría de las veces fueron a causa de las batallas entre el Team Flare y el Team Rocket, a pesar de que por aquel entonces ni siquiera eran llamados 'Teams, el concepto no vino hasta mucho más tarde… Y sobre aquellas personas que nos han estado atacando, no son los de siempre." Meowth se le queda mirando intensamente.

"Las personas que te separaron y las que nos han estado atacando, creo que son las mismas."

"¿Quiénes son?"

"No estamos del todo seguros, pero lo que sí sabemos es que han estado tratando de infiltrarse en otros equipos enviando agentes encubiertos para sus propios objetivos. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera." Meowth escucha con atención mientras se esfuerza por mantener ocultas sus propias inseguridades.

"¡No te preocupes!¡Ja, ja! Estoy seguro de que el Team Rocket podrá manejarlos si alguna vez llega el momento. Nos encontraremos en Anbero City con cualquier noticia que tenga. Estas montañas tienen más secretos de lo que crees ¡Ja, ja!" Meowth respira hondo antes de exhalar para que sus miedos fueran lavados por la luz de la luna llena. "Gracias," Murmura, "… Team Oyama."

* * *

Nota del autor:

Team Oyama- Significa montaña, rey de las rocas/ castillo/ etc. El Team Oyama es de mi propia invención y es un equipo que se especializa en… lo has adivinado, tipo Roca/Tierra.

Si hablamos de movimientos Pokémon, me gusta mirarlos antes de escribirlos oficialmente. Aun así, haré mi propia lista de movimientos por algún lado… cuando eso pase, pondré una nota sobre ello. También si un movimiento entra dentro de alguna categoría como el Tutor de Movimientos, Movimientos huevo o lo que yo crea que debe entrar.

Y si hablamos de que Meowth no sepa ningún ataque… igual que Ash, yo tampoco me lo creo. Normalmente, en este tipo de situaciones, la gente tiende a ponerse del lado donde Ash es el caballero de brillante armadura que puede hacer cualquier cosa y sacar el máximo partido de cualquier Pokémon. Creo que este es un mal camino a seguir en el caso de Meowth. Meowth ya debe saber algún movimiento, Ash o cualquiera de los 'héroes' no tienen por qué enseñarle que 'tiene un gran potencial'. Meowth es un personaje muy orgulloso y ser entrenado por alguien con el que está en desacuerdo ha de hacerse con delicadeza. He leído fanfics donde Ash captura a Meowth y es capaz de enseñárselo todo porque no sabía luchar en absoluto, para mí, eso es sobreestimar demasiado a Ash y para un personaje como Meowth eso sería como echarle sal a las heridas.

De acuerdo con lo que he leído, sé que tanto Hawlucha como Noivern probablemente hallan estado un poco OC, Hawlucha tiene su sistema de 'honor' y Noivern ve a Ash como su propio padre. Originalmente iba a hacer que uno de ellos salvase a Meowth por propia voluntad y que después este saltase con Anthony, con el Pokémon algo reacio a dejarlo ir con Anthony, pero decidí cambiarlo. Dicho esto, seguiré sumergiéndome en esto a medida que la historia continúe, pero la razón principal por la que mantengo a la mayoría de los Pokémon amargos hacia Meowth no es por su pasado, sino también porque puede hablar. Mirando un poco más atrás en la serie, incluso cuando un Pokémon ni siquiera sabía sobre las conexiones de Meowth aún se mantenían indiferentes hacia él, a menos que fueran un desastre ellos mismos. Igual que Meowzie lo que le dijo después de demostrarle lo que podía hacer, ella le llama monstruo y bicho raro y creo que esto es un muy buen indicio sobre lo que la mayoría de Pokémon piensan en general. Hay más de un punto de vista y discutiré sobre ello cuando llegue el momento.


	7. Migas de pan y caminos rotos

Capítulo 7: Migas de pan y caminos rotos.

 _"_ _El sonido del agua resonando a través de mi cuerpo…"_

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _"_ _¿De dónde vienen esos pasos…?" Los pasos se oían como si estuvieran justo detrás de él antes de detenerse. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba mientras las briznas de hierba volaban entre ellos. A lo lejos, de pie sobre el campo de hierba, había un humano alto y moreno cubierto por las sombras y con un movimiento de su mano, la hierba comenzó a enredar a Meowth y a arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad. Mientras luchaba, Meowth se giró para ver las montañas una vez más y como una luz parpadeante brillaba sobre sus picos. Al recordar como la luz ahuyentaba los gritos, Meowth activa su flash provocando que brote una brillante luz que lo engulló todo e hizo que la hierba lo soltase. La luz se desvanece y revela que Meowth estaba de regreso a las montañas, rodeado de paredes rocosas y un sendero que llevaba hacia arriba con los picos montañosos y la luz centelleando sobre ellos detrás de él. El orbe luminoso se acerca rápidamente y pasa por encima de Meowth._

 _"_ _Algún día entenderás por qué estas montañas te llaman…" La voz de Faye resuena en las montañas._

 ****Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock****

 _"_ _El tiempo lo es todo…" La voz de Anthony le persigue mientras el sonido de los relojes llena el ambiente. Meowth comienza a caminar hacia donde se fue el orbe de luz. El sendero serpenteaba por un valle en la parte baja de las montañas donde no existía la más mínima vegetación. Los picos de las montañas seguían detrás de él, y el orbe de luz seguía flotando hasta llegar a una cueva. Meowth comenzó a seguirlo, pero un reloj gigante y blanco, con gran parecido a la luna, bloqueó su camino._

 ****Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock****

 ****Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack****

 _Los pasos eran fuertes, parecía que estuviesen justo detrás de él antes de detenerse. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver nada más y nada menos que la figura cubierta por las sombras de pie al lado suya mientras las hojas volaban a su alrededor. El humano lentamente extendió su oscura mano para tocar la frente de Meowth, mientras un aire frio parecía emanar del cuerpo del hombre. "¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!" Gritó asustado por la presencia del hombre. Meowth comienza a perder la sensibilidad en el cuerpo mientras va perdiendo el conocimiento…_

 _"_ _Secretos" escuchó susurrar cuando la negrura se había apoderado de todo, "…en las montañas."_

* * *

 _Despertándose violentamente, Meowth se dio cuenta de que era solo un sueño. Aún era de noche y todos dormían pacíficamente en sus tiendas. Meowth había estado durmiendo en un árbol más alejado del grupo. Se dio cuenta de que aún seguía temblando y que aún tenía el pulso acelerado, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco esperando no despertar a nadie. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, aun temblando, con el pulso disparado y con las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Meowth baja la cabeza entre las patas perdiendo el control de sus emociones por el resto de la noche._

 __"No pude dormir nada otra vez."_ Pensó viendo como el sol amenazaba con dar por finalizada la noche oficialmente. Meowth corrió a buscar una corriente de agua para asegurarse de que todo estaba normal antes de volver con los mocosos. Por suerte, algo delicioso llamó su atención en el agua. Se sintió tentado a cazarlo para el desayuno, pero decidió no hacerlo porque aún no tenía hambre, en cambio, decidió beber un poco de agua._

* * *

La pandilla estaba preparando el desayuno para todos. Cuando Meowth se acercó, fue recibido por miradas hostiles por parte de la mayoría de los Pokémon. Mientras que el resto permaneció indiferente, Pancham fue el primero en correr hacia él deseándole a Meowth los buenos días. Bunnelby y Chespin lo saludaron en un tono mucho más cálido que antes. Las repentinas caras amistosas hicieron que Meowth retrocediera y solo asintiera tímidamente en respuesta. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de los Pokémon aún estaban fríos y poco amables, Meowth decidió darse la vuelta sin querer formar parte de un grupo tan negativo.

"Meowth, vamos a desayunar, deberías unirte a nosotros." Expresó Serena en tono amistoso.

"No tengo hambre." Contestó con voz neutra mientras seguía caminando.

"¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!" Exigió Ash: "Ahora ven aquí y únete a nosotros." Haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de picnic. Meowth se unió a ellos a regañadientes y se sentó a la mesa con los niños y Pikachu. Serena le ofreció algo otra vez, pero rápidamente se negó.

"No pensarás que vamos a intentar forzarte a hacer algo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lem con preocupación.

"Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre ahora mismo," Respondió Meowth cansadamente. "Además, ya me estáis obligando a viajar con vosotros, así que te aseguro que ese no es el problema."

"Pero en Teselia comías con nosotros todo el rato." Recordó Ash.

"Uff… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Te estaba engañando, mocoso estúpido!" Gritó.

"¡Hey!" "¡PIKA!" Respondió Ash golpeando la mano contra la mesa.

"Ash, cálmate." Dijo tranquilamente Serena mientras se volvía hacia el Pokémon en cuestión, "¿Qué significa eso de hacer tratos a cambio de hospitalidad?"

"Eso es solo un protocolo del Team Rocket. Aunque también es algo natural para los Pokémon."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Cuestionó Lem.

"Para ponerlo en términos sencillos, técnicamente yo soy un Pokémon salvaje y aceptar alimentos de cualquier humano con el que entre en contacto es considerado imprudente entre los Pokémon salvajes. Así que, con eso en mente, el Team Rocket y supongo que otros equipos como el Team Flare crearon reglas que coincidían con nuestros instintos naturales."

"Pero ya hicimos un trato contigo, ¿recuerdas?" Señaló Ash.

"No es tan fácil, mocoso."

"¡Deja de llamarme mocoso! Es Ash… mi nombre es Ash."

"Como iba diciendo…MOCOSO…es complicado."

"¡Pero sería recibir una comida gratis!" Intervino Clem.

"Tch…nada en la vida es gratis, mocosa. De hecho, hay un viejo refrán que tenemos los Pokémon. Hmm… la mejor manera de traducirlo es la siguiente: La migaja más pequeña de pan es libre, comer te encadenará."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Ash un poco molesto por haber sido llamado 'mocoso'.

"Tch… ¡Significa que una comida gratis equivale a ser capturado y convertido en una estúpida mascota sin cerebro!" Gritó estas últimas palabras con veneno. Causando un gran alboroto entre los otros Pokémon.

"¡PIKA PI, PIKACHU PI PI PIKACHU CHU CHU!" Le gritó Pikachu al indiferente gato.

"¡Me voy! Así que daros prisa si vais a seguir insistiendo en viajar juntos." Meowth se alejó enfadado mientras las frías miradas de los Pokémon enfurecidos lo seguían.

* * *

Meowth saltó al árbol en el que había intentado dormir la noche anterior. "¡Pancham, Pan!" Le grita Pancham hacia el árbol con la esperanza de que Meowth bajase. Meowth bajó tal y como Pancham quería, pero no se dejó amilanar ante la constante petición de amistad de Pancham a pesar de lo que Meowth acababa de decir. "Por favor, déjame en paz." Murmuró Meowth completamente agotado con una mirada de cansancio en los ojos. Meowth suspira profundamente al darse cuenta de que se había sido demasiado duro, al fin de al cabo Pancham lo salvó de ser capturado. Sentado en el suelo junto al troco del árbol, "De todas maneras, ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?" Murmuró tristemente. Sorprendido por esta pregunta, Pancham no pudo responder porque escuchó que lo llamaban.

* * *

Cuando todos habían llamado a sus respectivos Pokémon, Serena miró a Pancham con orgullo en los ojos. Le encantaba ver como Pancham se llevaba bien con Meowth, como su entrenadora, ella sabía que Pancham no había sido capaz de llevarse bien con los demás. A pesar de que Meowth no era del todo abierto con Pancham, lentamente iba llegando hasta él. _"Probablemente no esté acostumbrado a este tipo de atención."_ Pensó Serena tristemente. _"Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre Meowth, uno de sus puntos débiles con sus habilidades sociales, es sorprendente, ya que puede hablar."_ Cuando Pancham llega hasta Serena, ella se inclina hasta su nivel. "Pancham, ¿te gustaría seguir caminando con nosotros?" Preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "¡Pancham, Pan!" Pancham acepta felizmente esta amable oferta y, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, corre de vuelta con Meowth, quien seguía sentado junto al árbol algo atontado.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Ash.

"A Pancham también le cuesta llevarse bien con los otros Pokémon. La razón de Meowth es obvia, pero los dos se llevan bien. Creo que hemos estado haciendo esto de la manera equivocada. Meowth necesita sentirse parte del grupo y ya que Pancham parece ser el único dispuesto a ser amigable, podría ser nuestra mejor opción."

"Esa es una buena idea, Pikachu, puedes unirte a ellos si quieres." "¡Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu rechaza la idea como si no fuera con él.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Dedenne?" Preguntó Clem. "¡De, De!" Y Dedenne le dio la misma respuesta.

"Creo que aún están enfadados por eso que dijo Meowth." Sugirió Lem. "¡Pika!" "¡De!"

"Tal vez, pero creo que si Meowth empieza a ver a Pancham como un verdadero amigo, quizá cambie de opinión sobre el Team Rocket… Tener un amigo de verdad podría cambiar las cosas." Dijo Serena con grandes esperanzas.

* * *

La pandilla continúa su viaje por el sendero a través de los campos de hierba del Valle Lavselle mientras las altas montañas se volvían cada vez más distantes. Caminando lentamente por detrás con Pancham a su lado, Meowth mira hacia atrás de vez en cuando a las lejanas montañas cubiertas de nieve. _"Siento que voy por el camino equivocado."_ Perdido en sus pensamientos, Meowth comienza a pensar en los jinetes oscuros y en los sueños que ha estado teniendo. _"¿Quiénes serían?"_

"Meowth…"

 _"¿Le habrán hecho algo a Jessie y James?"_

"Meowth…"

 _"¿Secretos en las montañas?"_

"Meowth…"

 _"¿Qué tipo de secretos?"_

"Meowth…"

 _"¿Qué significa todo esto?"_

"¡MEOWTH!" "Huh…" Meowth se choca de lleno contra la pierna de un ser humano. "Eh… Uh… ¿Qué?" Meowth mira hacia arriba y ve la expresión de disgusto de Ash.

"Caray, aprende a prestar atención. Te estaba haciendo una pregunta."

"Huh…Si, dime." Preguntó Meowth aún atrapado en su aturdimiento.

"Es sobre lo que dijisteis en la cabaña, ¿Qué es un Rocketeer?"

"Oh, eso… hmm…¡eso es información clasificada! Ja, ja" Dijo Meowth sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Pikach…" "Espera, ¿no sabes encajar una broma? ¡Caray!" Dijo Meowth rápidamente. Suspira: "Así llaman a los Pokémon que no tienen entrenador oficial. Trabajamos para el Team Rocket como agentes independientes. Por ejemplo, Wobbuffet es un Pokémon de Jessie y siempre será suyo a menos que decida liberarlo o cambiarlo. Yo no pertenezco a nadie, y eso me convierte en un Rocketeer."

"Entonces, ¿Qué es eso de tener que darles tu palabra como promesa?" Preguntó Clem.

"Eso es solo una vieja tradición, cuando haces un trato o promesa debes extender la luz de tu corazón hacia cualquier tarea y el receptor ha de hacer lo mismo, creando una unificación para el futuro."

 _"¿Tradición?"_ Pensaron.

"¿Qué tipo de tratos?" Preguntó Lem.

"Bueno, cuando se trata del Team Rocket, se les exige que hagan su propio trabajo como agentes humanos que son y nosotros los ayudamos obteniendo suministros mientras ellos se aseguran de que estamos cuidados. Ese es el trabajo que hacemos como Rocketeers con los agentes, es lo que se llama una relación mutua. Los agentes están asignados a vigilar al Rocketeer mientras este recoge suministros o cualquier otra misión mundana para el equipo en su conjunto, a cambio, ese Rocketeer ayuda a los agentes a cumplir sus propias tareas. Es una posición de poco prestigio para los humanos, pero en realidad es bastante buscada en nuestra comunidad."

 _"¿Comunidad?"_ Pensaron todos.

"Espera, entonces, ¿todas esas trampas y armas que habéis usado contra nosotros eran tuyas?" Preguntó Ash.

"¡Meowth, bien dicho!"

"¡Eso es horrible!" Exclamó Ash. "¿Entonces estás obligado a cometer crímenes solo para ganar su protección? ¿Por qué demonios quieres volver con ellos?"

"Ellos no me obligan a hacer nada. Soy un Pokémon libre y ahí es donde tengo que estar."

"No tiene que ser así."

"Espera un momento, no esperaba que lo entendieras, pero este ha sido nuestro sistema durante años y nos funciona muy bien. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre las organizaciones como el Team Rocket o el Team Flare."

"Pero lo que estáis haciendo está mal. Forzar Pokémon a robar solo para que puedan obtener comida o protección está mal."

"¿Qué diferencia hay con lo que tú haces?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron desconcertados.

"Tú alimentas y cuidas a tus Pokémon. ¿Y qué hacen por ti a cambio? Obedecen todo lo que les dices como esclavos descerebrados."

"¡Pika Pi, Pikachu, Chu, Chu!" "¡Mis Pokémon no son esclavos descerebrados!"

"¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Afróntalo mocoso, cuando capturas a un Pokémon automáticamente haces el trato de que ese Pokémon hará lo que tú digas a cambio de tu protección! Así que deja de intentar convencerme de que eres mejor que el Team Rocket. ¡Nunca dejaré el Team Rocket, nunca ¿me escuchas?!" Meowth respiró hondo cuando terminó de gritar su pequeño discurso con los ojos aún llenos de rabia. Mientras tomaba otra respiración profunda para calmarse, comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

"Meowth…" Comenzó a decir Serena con suavidad.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó Meowth mientras daba una fuerte patada con el pie. "¡Ya estoy harto de vosotros y de vuestras preguntas! ¡Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría llegar a Cularo Town!" Meowth continúa caminando hacia delante, dejando atrás a un grupo de emociones mezcladas. En silencio, siguieron al Pokémon gato arañazo por el camino que los conduciría a su destino.

* * *

Notas del autor:

La relación con Pancham puede resultar algo OC, he leído que Pancham tiende a enfadarse rápidamente y los comentarios de Meowth deberían haber acabado con todo, pero también he leído que Pancham solía robar cosas antes de unirse al grupo así que me estoy basando principalmente en eso. En cuanto a las relaciones de Pancham con los otros Pokémon, no he visto la serie y solo me he visto por encima de dos a cinco capítulos, así que empecé a pensar que las relaciones con los otros Pokémon eran un poco inestables ya que les robó. En cuanto al conejo y a Chespin, sé que el conejo solía robarles a sus amigos, pero eso fue antes de conocer a los personajes principales y era un acto inocente en comparación con Pancham y Meowth. Su personalidad tiene un carácter más maduro, mientras que la de Chespin tira más hacia la glotonería. Si bien deberían haber sido algo más agradables con Meowth antes, lo hago de esta manera por lo que dije antes. Creo que la mayoría de los Pokémon consideran la habilidad de Meowth poco natural y quizá los humanos también. Pensadlo, puede hablar y pone del revés el sistema establecido. Entonces, ¿Qué es? Actúa como un humano, pero es un Pokémon. Esto es algo de lo que también hablaré, pero a su debido tiempo

En cuanto al Team Rocket y mi concepto de los Rocketeers… Esta es una de las razones principales por las que finalmente me decidí a escribir esto. Creo que hay mucho con lo que jugar cuando se trata de organizaciones malignas. Si bien esto sería llevarse esta ficción al territorio de los fanfic, quería jugar con la idea de cuál es el papel que desempeña Meowth en realidad. Cuando se trata de su pasado, yo me quedé por la primera temporada, no sé si han dicho algo después de eso. Si algo está claro, es que Meowth era el Top Cat antes que el Persian del jefe apareciera y se cayera de su regazo en la primera temporada, y esta es una gran idea sobre como este personaje podría lograr eso… En cambio, decidieron desecharlo y convertirlo en un villano patético. Una vez más, profundizaremos en esto más tarde, pero por ahora solo puedo deciros que llegará a su tiempo.


	8. Pokéathlon

Notas de autor:

Valle Lavselle- Vale, ya había mencionado este lugar un par de veces, pero aún no lo había añadido a las notas porque no había sido el escenario principal hasta ahora. Lavselle es una mezcla de Lavedan y Moselle (Mosela en español). Lavedan es un valle localizado en el corazón de Los Pirineos. Mosela proviene del rio Mosela. (Mosela también es un departamento francés) Este rio es un afluente de la parte izquierda del Rin y fluye a través de Francia, Luxemburgo y Alemania.

Diggory- Este nombre está inspirado en Diágoras de Rodas. Diágoras era un atleta de la antigua Grecia y su familia era considerada una de las mejores familias de atletas del mundo antiguo.

Milo- Este nombre está inspirado en Melankomas (cuya traducción es: 'aquel del pelo negro') también era atleta en la Antigua Grecia. Lo que lo hizo famoso fue que nunca recibió ningún golpe y nunca respondió con otro (era boxeador) …un atleta representado por su fortaleza e ideales filosóficos.

Nomia Inn- Proviene de nomia, nombre que se le dio a una ninfa de la montaña en la mitología griega.

Pokéathlon- Esto está basado en los minijuegos de Pokémon Heart Gold y Soul Silver.

Capítulo 8: Pokéathlon

* * *

Era una tranquila caminata por el corazón del Valle Lavselle con todo el mundo aun tenso por la pelea de antes. El corazón del valle consistía en una hermosa pradera con un rio fluyendo por uno de sus lados desde una densa zona en las montañas y hasta Cularo Town, el cual se veía desde la distancia además de lo que parecía ser un montón de banderas de colores repartidas por todo el valle. De igual manera, por todo el Valle Lavselle había varios entrenadores que parecían estar entrenando para algo con sus Pokémon.

"¿Qué estará pasando allí?" Preguntó Clem.

 _"Ay, por favor, no vayas a mirar… ya casi estamos llegando."_ Pensó Meowth.

"¡Vamos a ver!" Sugirió Ash.

 _"Tal vez si ando muy despacio, para cuando llegue allí ya estarás listos para seguir."_

"¡Un concurso Pokémon! ¿Dónde puedo apuntarme?" "¡Pika, Pikachu!" Exclamó Ash.

 _"Uf… menuda suerte… Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Cularo Town está justo delante, no tengo porque quedarme con ellos."_ Y con este pensamiento, Meowth siguió andando.

"Hola niños, ¿queréis participar?" Un chico que parecía rondar la edad de Jessie y James se acercó a los niños. Tenía un aura pacifica rodeándole, una larga melena negra, vibrantes ojos violetas y una sonrisa adornando su piel color oliva, era bastante atractivo.

"¡Si, me gustaría apuntarme!" "¡Pi, Pikachu!"

"¡Genial! Mi nombre es Milo, estoy ayudando a los coordinadores que dirigen este evento. Si quieres unirte, ve a la carpa amarilla que hay por allí para registrarte. Toma una lista de los eventos deportivos en los que participaremos." Le da a Ash una lista. "Tendrás que elegir a cuatro Pokémon para tu equipo, pero recuerda que una vez que hayas decidido los miembros de tu equipo ya no podrás cambiarlos."

"¿Cuál es el premio del ganador?" Preguntó Lem.

"Los ganadores ganan una estadía gratis y una buena comida en una posada que tiene aguas termales en Cularo Town."

"¡Eso es perfecto! Seguro que ganamos, ¿verdad Pikachu?" "¡Pi, Pikachu!" Ash miró la lista de los eventos que acababan de darle. _"Hmm… ¿Captura de disco?"_

 ***** Swoosh, Swoosh*****

Las orejas de Meowth dieron un pequeño espasmo cuando percibió el sonido de un disco volador acercándosele desde atrás. Meowth rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo atrapó con facilidad.

"¡WHOA! ¡Bien cogido, Meowth!" Gritó Ash con ganas, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. "¡ZAAANNN!" Un Zangoose salió de la nada balanceando un Megapuño hacia Meowth, aunque falló su ataque al saltar este fuera del camino.

"¡Zangoose, Zaaanngoose!" El Zangoose lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a fallar.

"¡Relájate! ¡Toma, aquí lo tienes!" Replicó Meowth mientras trataba de devolverle el disco.

"¡Zangoose, Zangoose, Zaaangooossse!" Gritó el Zangoose. Meowth miró fríamente al Zangoose por decir eso y le arrojó el disco, golpeándolo en la cara.

"¡Zaaaangooose!" "¡Pancham!" Pancham corrió a ponerse entre el gran Pokémon furioso y el Pokémon gato arañazo con todos los demás siguiéndole.

"¡HEY, ENANOS! ¡Devolvednos nuestro disco!" Gritó un chico mayor que ellos. El chico también rondaba la edad de Jessie y James. Tenía la piel clara, el cabello rubio ámbar, los ojos grises y su forma física era bastante mejor que la de los demás.

"¡Oye! Fue tu Zangoose el que intentó atacar a nuestro Pokémon." Respondió Clem.

 _"¿Nuestro Pokémon? ¡No atacó a vuestro Pokémon, me atacó a mí, Zubat cegata!"_ Pensó Meowth algo molesto. El chico miró a su Zangoose que seguía gruñéndole a Meowth.

"¡No desperdicies tu energía en un pequeñajo como ese! ¡Resérvala para un verdadero oponente!" Le ordenó.

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Gritó Ash.

 *****Soplar silbato*****

"¡Diggory! Ya conoces las reglas, resérvate la energía para los juegos." Dijo Milo.

"¡Estos perdedores están interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento!" Gritó el rubio ámbar.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Respondió Ash exasperadamente.

"De acuerdo, guárdatelo para los juegos. Diggory, coge a tu Zangoose y sigue entrenando por la pista, allí nadie te va a molestar." Explicó Milo con calma.

"¿Los juegos? ¿Quieres decir que este niño se va a apuntar? ¡Bawhahaaha!" Diggory se rio arrogantemente de Ash. "¡No hay manera de que ese Pokémon insignificante pueda vencer a mi Zangoose!" Dijo mientras miraba a Meowth. "¡Zan! ¡Zan!" "Vamos Zangoose, vamos a ver si encontramos a algún oponente digno."

 _"Me alegro de que haya terminado."_ Pensó Meowth mientras trataba de alejarse solo para ser detenido por Pancham. "Pan, Pancham." Sonríe Pancham señalando hacia la carpa amarilla.

"¡Bueno, pues yo voy por aquí!" Afirmó Meowth mientras seguía hacia Cularo Town. El sonido de una tetera estallando resonó en algún sitio… "¿¡QUÉ!?" Gruñó Ash como si mil volcanes estallaran tras de él. "¿¡DONDE ME APUNTO PARA VENCER A ESE IDIOTA!?"

"Oh…es por allí." Respondió Milo con calma mientras señalaba a la carpa amarilla que había mencionado antes.

"Tienes dos horas para practicar antes de que empiece el primer evento. Ahora si me disculpas… ¡Diggory, espera!"

* * *

Milo alcanzó a Diggory, "¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?" Le preguntó mientras miraba a Meowth.

"Caray Milo, no dejes que el ganar un par de competiciones se te suba a la cabeza." Respondió Diggory mientras miraba a Meowth él también. "¿Es ese del que me hablaste?" Milo asintió con una sonrisa ilegible.

* * *

Aun furioso, Ash coge una hoja de registro. Teniendo en cuenta la lista de los eventos, Ash anotó quien iba a estar en su equipo. "Bien, entonces te pongo a ti, Pikachu," "¡Pika!" "Greninja, Hawlucha y…" "¡Pika Pi, Pi Pikachu!" Le grita Pikachu a Ash tratando de evitar que escribiera el último nombre.

"¡Para ya, Pikachu! ¡Así es como va a ser!"

"Espera, ¿no lo dirás en serio?" Serena le observaba nerviosamente mientras Ash terminaba todo el papeleo.

"Creo que deberías de reconsiderarlo." Dijo Lem.

"¡Pika Pi, Pika Pi, Pikachuuu!" Gimió Pikachu cuando Ash le entregó el formulario a la chica del mostrador.

* * *

"Pancham, Pancham, Pan, Pan, Cham." Pancham estaba siguiendo a un despreocupado Meowth mientras este ignoraba sus ruegos de quedarse con el grupo.

"¡Hey Meowth! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Ash corrió hacia Meowth.

"Pues a Cularo Town, ¿A dónde más?" Le respondió con amargura.

"Bueno, pues ahora mismo no puede ser. Necesito que me digas que otros movimientos conoces además de flash y golpes furia."

"Pensé que te había dicho que no sé ningún movimiento. No puedo aprender ninguno porque puedo hablar." Dijo Meowth sin emoción ninguna.

"¡Deja de mentirme! No me lo trago ni por un segundo, especialmente después de cómo te hiciste cargo de aquellos gamberros del cañón. Fue increíble como esquivabas todos sus ataques." Ash dijo con aprobación.

"Eso no fue nada especial, solo hice lo que todos los Meowth son capaces de hacer, saltos de altura y buen equilibrio en pequeñas repisas." Dijo a la defensiva.

"Entonces déjame que te entrene. Con tus habilidades para esquiv…"

"¡No necesito ningún entrenamiento tuyo!" Lo interrumpió Meowth. "Ya te he dicho que no puedo aprender ningún movimiento, así que cállate." Insistió. Ash mira a Meowth por un momento mientras trata de no perder los estribos otra vez por este último comentario antes de llamar a Greninja y Hawlucha.

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a participar en unos juegos contra otros equipos." Le dijo Ash a sus Pokémon mientras estos se reunían a su alrededor.

"¿Greninja?" Le preguntó Greninja a Pikachu mientras señalaba a Meowth, que solo miraba hacia el infinito. "Pikachu." Pikachu, avergonzado por la decisión de Ash, asiente. Ambos volvieron su atención hacia Ash mientras ignoraban la existencia misma del gato. Hawlucha escuchaba atentamente mientras le echaba miradas de vez en cuando al pequeño Pokémon, pensando en la batalla que compartieron en el cañón.

Meowth estaba completamente en otro mundo mientras miraba a las altas montañas cubiertas de nieve en la distancia.

"Meowth…"

 _"Tal vez debería dar la vuelta."_

"Meowth…"

Mirando las montañas, sintió un extraño poder atrayéndolo y… apareció un destello. "Ah…" _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ El cuerpo de Meowth se tensó cuando una poderosa sensación envolvió todo su ser.

"¡MEOWTH!"

"Eh…"

 ****TORTAZO****

Hawlucha golpeó la cara de Meowth con su ala.

"¡Qué!" Gritó Meowth. "¡Hawlucha, Haw!" Hawlucha señaló a Ash.

"¡Presta atención! Necesito que te concentres para que podamos vencer a ese idiota."

"¿Qué idiota?" Preguntó Meowth con indiferencia.

"¿Hablas en serio? Ya sabes, Diggory… ¿el tipo del Zangoose?"

"Ohh…él. Sí, es un idiota. Pero, ¿Por qué debería importarme si lo derrotas o no?" Preguntó apáticamente.

"Porque tú vas a competir con nosotros… ¿no me estabas escuchando?"

"¿Competir? Espera, ¿no querrás decir…?" Meowth mira a todas las caras serias antes de dejar que toda la ira que llevaba guardada resurgiera. "¿Qué tipo de demonio te ha poseído para que decidas inscribirme en tu equipo?"

"Porque uno de los eventos es atrapar el disco y tú lo hiciste a la perfección. Además, quería decirte que lo decía en serio cuando te dije que fuiste increíble en el cañón. Lo único que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo a todos." Dijo Ash con claridad.

"¡No necesito probarle nada a nadie! Lo que necesito es ir a Cul…" Meowth trató de responder, pero se distrajo con las montañas. _"No lo sé…"_

"Iremos allí cuando terminemos. Además, no puedo cambiar de equipo así que necesito que participes." Dijo Ash con sinceridad.

"¡Ríndete!"

"¡No me voy a rendir!" Intervinieron también los Pokémon de Ash. "¿No quieres demostrarles que están equivocados? ¿No quieres saber lo que es lograr algo… lo que es ganar?" Meowth le lanzó una mirada fría y dura. "Yo sé lo que soy, ¡No necesito demostrar nada!"

 _"Esa mirada otra vez… como en el cañón."_ Ash recordó como Meowth fue el primero en subirse a bordo de uno de los carros. Miró a los azules y cristalinos ojos del gato, _"¿Cómo puedes estar tan decidido a rendirte sin siquiera intentarlo? A menos que… me estés ocultando algo."_ Ash siguió mirándolo, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sentía como gruñía su estómago. Al ver que los Pokémon no estaban ni cerca de trabajar juntos como equipo, pensó que sería una buena idea tomar un descanso y comer algo.

* * *

Ash se acercó a uno de los vendedores y compró un poco de melón para todo su equipo. Mientras todos estaban sentados sobre la hierba comiéndose su merienda, Ash les explicaba los eventos otra vez. Meowth miraba hacia las montañas una vez más, dando la espalda a todos los demás mientras fingía que no existían.

"Meowth," Dijo Ash amablemente, "…ese trozo de melón es para ti." Señaló hacia el pequeño plato frente al Pokémon gato.

"No tengo hambre." Murmuró Meowth con resentimiento mientras seguía dándole la espalda. Ash coge el plato de Meowth y se levanta para sentarse delante suya mientras bloqueaba su vista de las montañas.

"Meowth, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?" Le preguntó en voz baja. Meowth le lanzó una mirada oscura antes de levantarse y caminar alrededor de Ash para sentarse y volver a mirar a las montañas. Intentando mantener la calma, Ash se levanta y repite lo que Meowth acababa de hacer. "Creo que te sentirías mejor si comieras un poco. Necesito que estés en plena forma como todos los demás para los juegos." Meowth le tira el plato de las manos a Ash y le araña la cara. "¡OOOOWWWW!"

"¡No soy tu Pokémon! ¡Y no voy a competir para ti en ningún lado! ¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Soy un orgulloso miembro del Team Rocket, no una de tus marionetas descerebradas!"

"¡PIKA PI, PIKACHU, PI, PI, PIKA PI, PIKACHU!" "¡GRENINJA, NINJA, GRENINJA!" "¡HAW, HAWLUCHA, HAW!"

"¡LO MISMO DIGO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAIS! ¡TAMPOCO ES QUE ME INTERESE ESTAR EN VUESTRO ESTUPIDO EQUIPO!" Le gritó Meowth a los Pokémon.

"¡PARA, PARA!" Gritó Ash mientras se metía entre los Pokémon, aun dolorido por el ataque de Meowth. "¡Necesito que trabajéis juntos! ¡MEOWTH!" Ladró. "¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tu actitud! Yo soy el entrenador Pokémon y tú el Pokémon, ¡lo que yo digo se hace!"

"¿Por qué siquiera me quieres en tu equipo?" Meowth ni siquiera le dio a Ash la oportunidad de responder. "¿Por qué debería molestarme en trabajar con tu equipo cuando todos aquí me odiáis? No soy estúpido, ya sé porque, pero aun así tú jamás te interesaste en mi antes. Solo porque tuve la suerte de hacer unos pocos saltos y esquivar un par de ataques, ¿ahora me quieres en tu equipo? ¡Eres demasiado predecible, mocoso!" Respirando hondo tras tanto grito, Meowth le da la espalda al grupo para volver a mirar a las montañas. "Ya que no puedes cambiarlo, tendré que participar." Dijo Meowth con frialdad.

"Yo…eh…" Aturdido, Ash trató de encontrar las palabras mientras Pikachu seguía gritando.

"¡Ash!" Gritó Serena. "¡Va a empezar el primer evento!" Miró fijamente la espalda del Pokémon gato arañazo aun con el desconcierto en el cuerpo, su equipo estaba lejos de ser el equipo perfecto que él pensó que podría ser. "Tenemos que irnos." Murmuró.

"¡PREPARAOS PARA PERDER!" Rugió Meowth mientras le daba la espalda a un enfurecido grupo de Pokémon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

La competición era bastante simple, el equipo que gane un evento obtiene una mayor cantidad de puntos y los dos equipos que tengan más puntos se enfrentarán en la ronda final. Los Pokémon participarían en todos los eventos mientras que sus entrenadores se quedarían al margen dándoles instrucciones cuando fuera necesario. El primer evento consistía en atrapar la bandera, el equipo de Ash se enfrentaría contra el equipo de Diggory, el cual consistía en: Zangoose, Vibrava, Houndoom y Skarmory. El juego era simple, el equipo tenía que coger la bandera del equipo contrario y llevársela a su lado del campo. Cuando estén en su lado del campo, ese equipo tiene permitido congelar durante veinte segundos a cualquier Pokémon que entre en su campo. No están permitidos los ataques especiales, el propósito de este juego era demostrar la resistencia de los Pokémon, no sus habilidades. Todos los Pokémon se dispersaron en busca de la bandera del otro equipo mientras que Meowth se acercó para sentarse cerca de donde estaba escondida su bandera.

"¿Qué está haciendo Meowth?" Preguntó Lem, perplejo por su comportamiento. Ash se rio nerviosamente, avergonzado por su comportamiento mientras recordaba la advertencia del gato antes de que empezara el juego.

"¡Zangoose!" Zangoose vino corriendo hacia Meowth. Meowth se levantó despacio y se acercó para agarrar su bandera, parando a Zangoose en seco. Con la bandera en la mano, Meowth caminó hacia Zangoose para entregársela.

"¿Zango?"

Meowth sonrió "¡Vamos, cógela! ¡Te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja!" Inseguro sobre qué hacer con este extraño comportamiento, Zangoose coge la bandera y sale corriendo para ganar el juego para su equipo. Dejando a todos los presentes en el público conmocionados, _"¿Se la ha entregado… así sin más?"_ Pensó Ash desconcertado mientras el resentimiento crecía en su interior.

"¡Hawlucha! ¡Haw, Haw!" Hawlucha reprendió a Meowth por haberles costado el juego a propósito.

"¡Pika, Pikachu!" "¡Greninja!" Meowth caminó hacia el siguiente evento ignorándolos intencionadamente

* * *

El siguiente juego era una carrera de relevos, donde los Pokémon tenían que correr por terrenos rocosos en la pista mientras saltaban vallas para luego pasarle el testigo al siguiente Pokémon sin dejar que caiga. Había seis equipos en la carrera, Ash y Diggory incluidos. Hawlucha y Skarmory estuvieron mano a mano durante toda la carrera, ya que volaron rápidamente durante la primera vuelta, entregándosela a sus compañeros Pikachu y Houndoom, respectivamente. Pikachu y Houndoom corrieron por el campo, Houndoom le entregó el testigo a Vibrava para continuase la carrera. Pikachu intentó dársela a Meowth, pero este se negó incluso a cogerlo, lo que les costó la ventaja frente a otros equipos.

"Pika" Pikachu amenazó a Meowth con lanzarle un rayo.

"¡PIKACHU! ¡No te atrevas!" Le ordenó Ash.

"Vaya… parece que tu Amo te tiene bien amarradito." Se burló Meowth en tono oscuro.

"¡Pika Pi, Pikachu Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu le empujó el testigo en las patas de Meowth con rabia. "¡Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu le ordenó a Meowth que saliera corriendo. Meowth miró a Pikachu y se dio la vuelta con el testigo en la mano, lanzándolo lejos.

"¡PIKA!" "¡NOOOO!" Gritó Ash. Afortunadamente para él, el testigo se dirigía hacia Greninja, que fue capaz de atraparlo con la lengua, recuperar el tiempo perdido y alcanzar a Zangoose.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritó Meowth.

"¡PIKACHU!" "¡SI! ¡CORRE, GRENINJA!" Exclamó Ash.

Greninja alcanzó a Zangoose y ganó justo a tiempo.

"¡HURRA!" Todos aplaudían. _"¿Qué?... ¡Se suponía que esto no tenía que pasar!"_ Pensó Meowth horrorizado. Molesto por el resultado del evento, Zangoose le frunció el ceño a Meowth.

* * *

El evento de atrapar el disco era el último juego en el que participaban todos los equipos antes de la ronda final. Los Pokémon debían permanecer en un muelle flotante en el rio mientras los discos vienen volando hacia ellos para que los atrapen. Los Pokémon pueden abordar o usar cualquier otra forma de contacto físico entre ellos. El equipo que más discos atrape ganará y los dos equipos que más puntos hayan conseguido en general se enfrentarán en la ronda final.

"¡Bien equipo, podemos ganar esto, no hay problema!" Ash intentaba sonar tranquilizador mientras los Pokémon miraban al poco cooperativo gato. Ash miró a Meowth fijamente "Yo… eh… sé que podéis." Dijo tratando de sonreír. Ash se dio cuenta de que Meowth no le estaba prestando atención, ya que seguía mirando hacia las montañas sin prestar atención a la conversación. _"¿Qué estás mirando?"_ Pensó mirando en la misma dirección.

* * *

En el muelle flotante, inestable por el ritmo acelerado de la corriente del rio, Zangoose se erguía sobre Meowth. "¡Zangoose, Zan, Zangoose, Goose!" _"Tch… este tipo es incluso peor que los Pokémon del mocoso ¿Qué pasa en esas pokeballs que hace que los Pokémon se vuelvan tan estúpidos?"_ Los discos salieron volando con velocidad; Zangoose corría atrapándolos como una bestia. Greninja y Hawlucha fueron capaces de atrapar algunos mientras que Pikachu estaba teniendo serias dificultades para atrapar uno.

"¡Zangoose, Zangoose!" Zangoose continuaba presumiendo ante Meowth, que solo le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse siquiera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, decidido a no colaborar. De repente, las orejas de Meowth se irguieron antes de darse la vuelta y atrapar un disco dorado un poco más grade que los demás. _"Ohh… ¡Brillante!"_

"Damas y caballeros, el Meowth de Ash acaba de atrapar el disco de oro, lo que significa que gana el triple de puntos para su equipo." Dijo el locutor.

"¡QUE NO!" Gritó Meowth.

"¡ASI SE HACE MEOWTH!" Le animó Ash.

"¡Haw, Hawlucha!" Hawlucha estaba de pie junto a Meowth mientras lo elogiaba por, al fin, hacer un esfuerzo. "¿Qué? …no…yo… ¡tienen que ser puntos negativos! ¡puntos negativos!"

"¡SEGUID ASÍ!" Gritó Ash alegremente mientras ignoraba las payasadas de Meowth.

"¡ZANGOOSE! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡NO DEJES QUE ESA PEQUEÑA PESTE SE META EN TU CAMINO!" Gritó Diggory.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Ash hacia Diggory.

"¡Zangoose, Zan, Zan, Goose, Zangoose!"

"No, espera, no lo entiendes, yo estaba tratando de perder." Intentó explicarle a un furioso Zangoose. Otro disco vino volando hacia Meowth y cuando este lo atrapó involuntariamente, Zangoose le propinó un cabezazo a Meowth.

"¡ASÍ SE HACE ZANGOOSE!" Gritó Diggory haciendo que Ash frunciera el ceño. Meowth se levantó con el disco que acababa de atrapar aun entre las patas. "¡Zangoose, ZAN, ZANGOOSE!" Gritó Zangoose mientras la mayoría de los Pokémon lo fulminaban con la mirada, haciendo que Meowth apretara el disco con fuerza.

* * *

El evento del disco había acabado y gracias a la colaboración involuntaria de Meowth consiguieron los puntos que necesitaban para llegar a la ronda final con Diggory. La ronda final se llamaba ring de caída. En ella, un Pokémon de cada equipo sube al ring para luchar entre sí y tratar de expulsar al otro Pokémon del ring sin usar ningún ataque especial. Los ganadores de tres de las cuatro rondas ganarán la competición.

"¡Bueno chicos, allá vamos!" Dijo Ash tratando de animarles, ya que los Pokémon seguían mirando a Meowth con algo de resentimiento. Sin embargo, Meowth estaba mirando hacia las montañas, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Le preguntó Ash suavemente haciendo que Meowth dejara de mirar las montañas para volverse a mirarlo a él, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Por esos tipos, quiero decir...yo…eh…te protegería…todos te protegeríamos." Dijo mientras señalaba a todos sus Pokémon y amigos. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"No es eso." Murmuró Meowth con sinceridad mientras miraba a las montañas.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

 _"No lo sé."_ Meowth permaneció en silencio por un momento. Mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, murmuró: "Vamos a acabar con esto."

* * *

En la primera ronda se enfrentaban Skarmory vs. Hawlucha. Rápidamente se convirtió en una batalla aérea, pero fue Hawlucha quien salió victorioso al patear a Skarmory fuera del ring. En la segunda ronda estaban Houndoom vs. Greninja, lo que parecía ser pan comido para Greninja. Sin embargo, la velocidad de Houndoom era superior a la normal y fue capaz de seguirle el paso a Greninja. Greninja sacó su lengua para empujar a Houndoom fuera del ring, pero este lo esquivó a la perfección antes de continuar atacando a Greninja, sacándolo del ring. En la tercera ronda se enfrentarían Pikachu vs. Vibrava.

"¡Muy bien, Pikachu! ¡Todo depende de ti, amigo!" "¡Pikachu!" Le animó Ash por el borde exterior del ring, que, para esta ronda, estaban más cerca. Pikachu usó su agilidad para tomar ventaja cada vez que Vibrava intentaba atacarle. Cuando Pikachu vio una oportunidad de hacer un movimiento, cargó contra Vibrava para sacarlo fuera del ring. Para sorpresa de Pikachu, Vibrava lo esquivó en el momento adecuado para dejar que Pikachu se cayera solo del ring.

"Uh…Pikachu, ¿estás bien, amigo?" Ash corrió a su lado. "Pika Pi." Dijo Pikachu tristemente. "Está bien amigo, hiciste lo que pudiste." Ash abraza a Pikachu para recompensarlo por su esfuerzo. Por último, era el turno de Meowth vs. Zangoose. Ash le observó nerviosamente pensando en lo que el gato podría hacer. _"Podríamos perder."_

* * *

 _"Creo que quiero perder esta ronda…"_ Meowth recuerda lo que Zangoose le había dicho en el evento anterior. _"Sería muy fácil ser más listo que este idiota. Sería un crimen no patearle el trasero."_ Meowth estaba en su lado del ring con los brazos cruzados y la mirada imperturbable como si se burlara de Zangoose.

"¡ZAAANGOOOSE!" Zangoose vino corriendo en estampida hacia él. Meowth se apartó de su camino en el último momento causando que qué Zangoose se precipitara fuera del ring, llevando el evento a un empate. _"Desafortunadamente para ti, este no es un crimen que estoy dispuesto a cometer."_

"¡Meowth, lo conseguiste!" Exclamó felizmente Ash. "Pika…" Pikachu estaba sorprendido al igual que Greninja y Hawlucha.

"Damas y caballeros," habló un locutor. "… los dos contrincantes han empatado. Ambos entrenadores deberán elegir uno de sus Pokémon para una ronda final en el ring donde se decidirá el ganador."

"Pika Pi" "¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?" Le preguntó Ash a Pikachu.

"¡Zangoose, ZAN!" Le gritó Zangoose a Meowth, que se dirigía hacia la ciudad para alejarse de tanta tontería, este se detuvo en seco y miró a Zangoose.

"¡Eso solo ha sido suerte! ¡Dudo que un debilucho como tú pudiera hacerlo de nuevo!" Se burló Diggory.

"¿Qué? ¡Meowth, demuéstrale que se equivoca! ¡Demuéstrale que puedes vencerle!" Dijo Ash listo y preparado para luchar. Pero Meowth simplemente se da la vuelta y sigue caminando hacia la ciudad.

"¡Espera, vuelve! ¿A dónde…" "¡Hawlucha, Haw, Hawlucha!" Hawlucha saltó delante de Meowth bloqueándole el camino por completo mientras Ash corría detrás de él.

"Hawlucha, Haw, Hawlucha, Lucha, Haw." "¿Qué está diciendo?" Preguntó Ash.

"Hawlucha, Haw, Hawlucha."

"¡No me importa!" Dijo Meowth venenosamente. "¡Greninja!" "¡Pika!" Gritaron mientras que Hawlucha solo miraba al Pokémon gato arañazo.

"¡Zangoose, ZAN, ZANGOOSE! ¡ZANGOOSE, GOOSE!" Gritó Zangoose haciendo que Meowth mirara hacia abajo enroscando sus patas en pequeños puños a ambos lados mientras los demás Pokémon y Ash observaban el repentino cambio de comportamiento.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Preguntó Ash nerviosamente.

"Haw, Haw, Hawlucha." Meowth miró a Hawlucha y luego giró la cabeza hacia Zangoose y sus insultos, que, sin saberlo, tenía aquellas misteriosas montañas tras de él. Mientras miraba hacia las montañas y dejaba que su poder lo cautivara de nuevo… apareció un destello. "Ah…" _"Lo vi…"_ El cuerpo de Meowth se tensó cuando la poderosa sensación envolvió todo su ser y giró todo su cuerpo hacia Zangoose. Ash observó como el comportamiento de Meowth volvía a cambiar otra vez. _"Otra vez esa mirada…"_

* * *

Una vez más se enfrentaban Meowth y Zangoose para declarar el ganador. Zangoose cargó una vez más contra Meowth, y esta vez Meowth lo esquivó saltando sobre su cabeza hacia el otro lado del ring.

"Zaaaan…" Gruñó Zangoose. Zangoose lo intentó de nuevo, pero volvió a fallar y así pasó un par de veces más.

"¡Zangoose! Ataca cuando salte." Le ordenó Diggory. Zangoose cargó de nuevo y cuando parecía que Meowth iba a saltar, rodó hacia uno de los lados más cercanos al borde del ring. "Zaaan…" Gruñó de nuevo.

"¡Así se hace Meowth!" Le animó Ash. Zangoose cargó hacia él aún más rápido y enfadado que antes. _"Ahora, esta es mi oportunidad."_ Zangoose le lanzó otro golpe, pero Meowth lo esquivó y empujó con la suficiente fuerza para que Zangoose perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera fuera del ring.

"¡El ganador es el Meowth de Ash! ¡El equipo de Ash gana los juegos!" Gritó el locutor.

"¿El Meowth de Ash?" Dijo Meowth, frustrado.

"¡Lo conseguiste!" Exclamó Ash mientras corría hacia él, seguido por todos los demás. Ash se agachó e intentó acariciarlo, pero Meowth le empujó con la pata suavemente mientras lo miraba con disgusto. Ash se rio del comportamiento inmaduro de Meowth.

"¡Hawlucha, Haw!" Dijo optimistamente Hawlucha mientras los otros asentían con aprobación.

"¡Buen trabajo, chicos!" Los felicitó Serena. "¡Pancham, Pan!"

* * *

"Como ganador, recibiréis una noche gratis en Nomia Inn, espero que disfrutéis la estancia." Dijo felizmente Milo mientras le entregaba el certificado a Ash.

"¡Ganamos!" "¡Pi, Pi-kachu!" "¡Mira Meowth! ¡Lo hemos conseguido todos juntos! Meowth…" Meowth estaba embobado con las montañas otra vez, sintiendo un fuerte lazo que le unía a ellas. _"Sé que lo vi."_

"Tienen algunas habilidades muy impresionantes, pequeño Meowth." Continuó Milo mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Meowth. "Estas montañas tienen muchos caminos que pueden llevarle a uno a Cularo Town, algunos son obvios, otros no tanto…estas montañas contienen secretos."

"Huh…" Meowth dirigió su atención al hombre de pelo negro mientras este sonreía cálidamente. "Nomia Inn es una gran posada, estoy seguro de que la encontrarás deliciosa en más de un sentido." Dicho eso, Meowth vio como Milo caminaba hacia Diggory antes de volver a mirar a las montañas. _"Secretos..."_

"Meowth, ¿listo para irnos?" Le preguntó Ash mientras los demás se reunían a su alrededor.

"Heh…" Meowth se volvió para mirarlos.

"¡Siguiente parada, Cularo Town!" Dijo Clem. Meowth echó un vistazo rápido a las montañas y luego a Milo, que estaba hablando con Diggory. "Nomia Inn" Murmuró débilmente.

"Si, allí es donde nos vamos a quedar." Dijo Ash.

* * *

"Ya sabes que es propio de un buen deportista felicitar al ganador." Bromeó Milo.

"Lo que sea, ya ganaremos la próxima vez. ¿Verdad, Zangoose?" "Zangoose." "Si esto hubiera sido una batalla de verdad, estoy seguro de que habríamos derrotado a ese Meowth." Dijo Diggory.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Le advirtió Milo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba hacia las lejanas montañas cubiertas de nieve. "Los secretos tienen el gran poder del cambio una vez que se revelan." Comenzó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Meowth, que caminaba tras el grupo con Pancham a su lado antes de volver a mirar las montañas una vez más. "Bueno o malo, lo que traiga el cambio dependerá de ti."

* * *

"Meowth," Ash paró un momento para mirar al Pokémon. "Sé no querías hacerlo, pero me gustaría darte las gracias por hoy."

"Eh, ¿qué?" Perdido en sus pensamientos, Meowth miró a Ash confundido.

"Que digo que gracias por lo de hoy."

"Oh…" Lo mira distraídamente. _"¡Se supone que debes decir 'de nada'!"_ Pensó Ash con molestia, suspira de pura frustración. "Meowth, hay una pregunta que necesito hacerte."

"Uh…si" Dijo Meowth seriamente.

"¿Qué tiene el Team Rocket para que les seas tan leal?" Meowth los mira a todos por un momento y sonríe levemente. Meowth corre hasta ponerse por delante del grupo antes de detenerse y girar para mirarlos directamente con un dedo en los labios y una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es información clasificada." Dijo con ternura antes de continuar hacia Cularo Town. Los niños vieron como el Pokémon gato avanzaba con la imagen de esa sonrisa incrustada en la memoria… pero esos ojos parecían…tristes.

* * *

Notas del autor:

En Japón, la idea de un koban en la frente de uno hace referencia al hecho de que todo el mundo puede ver sus cualidades excepto esa persona. Aquí Meowth probablemente esté siendo un poco OC* ya que no se está enfrentando directamente a los desafíos que se le presentan, en muchos sentidos Meowth es tan cabezota como Ash, pero según recuerdo yo, esto solo funcionaba con él si sabías pulsar los botones correctos mientras que Ash se enfrenta a cualquier desafío sin importar la razón. El breve discursito del 'Me odiáis' no iba a aparecer hasta mucho más tarde, pero decidí que este momento sería mucho más apropiado. También hice que Meowth estuviese agotado para que mostrara un comportamiento algo irracional. Veo al personaje de Meowth con un Mewtwo en miniatura, las posibilidades son infinitas cuando se trata de desafiar el sistema del mundo Pokémon. El hecho de que los seres humanos intenten atraparlos hace que uno se replantee muchas cosas. ¿Qué tipo de filosofías se le puede ocurrir a uno que altere el orden mundial del mundo Pokémon?

Sobre Zangoose y todos los Pokémon, como dije antes, creo que su capacidad para hablar le ha costado muchas dificultades cuando se trata de encajar con los demás. No he hecho ninguna traducción cursi de los diálogos de los Pokémon porque este capítulo tenía que hacerse desde la perspectiva de un ser humano. Los seres humanos no tienen la menor idea de lo que dicen los Pokémon, solo pueden saberlo por sus reacciones, así que como escritor espero que las tensiones y los sentimientos heridos hayan salido bien retratados.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 ***: Este es un término que había aparecido antes en el fanfic, pero no lo había mencionado hasta ahora. Para quien no lo sepa, OC es un término a menudo utilizado en el fandom y quiere decir 'Original Character'. Esto quiere decir 'Personaje original'. En esta frase, el autor quiere decir que Meowth puede haberse salido del personaje original de la serie de televisión.**


	9. Encuentros Extraños

Cularo Town- Este era el nombre original de Grenoble, una ciudad al pie de los Alpes franceses. Cularo era un pequeño pueblo galo. Si bien en la vida real esta ubicación es algo que yo he decidido condensar en una ciudad algo más pequeña… se podría decir que la devolví a sus orígenes.

Torre del reloj Kairo- Está basada en la Estatua de las tres órdenes en la ciudad de Grenoble. Allí, la estatua representa tres personas que hacen la misma pregunta de tres maneras diferentes. Kairo es una palabra griega para referirse al momento más oportuno. (Refiriéndose al pasado.) Si estás interesado, sugiero que busques acerca de Cearus, es decir, la personificación de la palabra.

Nomia Inn- Proviene de Nomia, que es el nombre de una ninfa de la montaña en la mitología griega.

Saul- Inspirado en Diógenes de Sinope, uno de los fundadores del cinismo. Él creía que una virtuosa era lo mejor. Este personaje, si bien está inspirado en esta figura histórica, no será exactamente como él. Diógenes era como ese tipo de viejos locos con el que no quieres mantener contacto visual. Lo que me atrajo de él fueron las historias que buscan en él al 'hombre honesto'. Así que decidí crear a ese 'hombre honesto' y ver a donde me llevaba esto.

Simbólicamente, los ojos tienen muchos significados. En las tradiciones egipcias e incluso occidentales, el ojo izquierdo se considera un rasgo lunar y la dirección norte. El derecho hace referencia al sol y a la dirección sur.

Capítulo 9: Encuentros extraños.

* * *

 _"Uf, estoy agotado."_ Pensó Meowth mientras seguía a Ash y sus amigos hacia Cularo Town, fingiendo normalidad. _"Debería haber dejado que esa comadreja ganase y haber saltado fuera del ring yo mismo."_ Pensó Meowth, frustrado. Nomia Inn estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, dándoles a los niños la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a lo que la ciudad tenía que ofrecerles e ir a ver que ruta de monorraíl partía antes hacia Snowbelle City a la mañana siguiente. Meowth y Pancham los seguían por detrás mientras Pancham trataba de charlar y Meowth solo asentía o hacía otras pequeñas muestras de reconocimiento. Mientras miraban unos peluches en una vitrina, Ash vio el reflejo de los dos Pokémon hablando en el cristal. Y se volvió hacia Pikachu en su hombro, que observaba al dúo atentamente.

"Puedes unirte a ellos si quieres Pikachu." Pikachu apartó la mirada para volver su atención hacia Ash. "Pi, Pikachu." Resopló Pikachu.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Dedenne?" Le preguntó Clem a Dedenne, el cual estaba mirándoles fijamente. "De, De." Resopló Dedenne.

 _"¿Por qué debería molestarme en trabajar con tu equipo cuando todos aquí me odiáis?"_ Ash recordaba lo que Meowth le había dicho antes de que empezaran los juegos. "Pikachu, ya sé que es difícil, pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Meowth." Sugirió Ash sinceramente. "Pi." Pikachu ignoró la sugerencia de Ash.

"Las viejas heridas tardan en sanar, no es algo que se pueda forzar." Le aconsejó Serena.

"Dicen que los Pokémon que están muy unidos a sus entrenadores tienden a reflejar los mismos sentimientos." Agregó Lem a la conversación.

"Si, pero Meowth no me molesta tanto como antes… tampoco le odio." Murmuró esta última frase.

"Puede, pero sé sincero. Aún estás resentido por todo lo que pasó en el pasado, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo… una disculpa estaría bien."

"¿Entonces qué pasa con Dedenne y los otros Pokémon?" Preguntó Clem mientras miraba a su amigo. "No tenemos un pasado tan malo con Meowth como Ash y Pikachu."

"Hmm… ¿Puede ser por lo que Meowth dijo sobre ser una 'marioneta descerebrada'?" Le preguntó Lem a Dedenne. "¡De, Dedenne!" "¡Pikachu!" Dijeron los Pokémon a coro.

"Parece recíproco." Concluyó Serena.

"Dedenne." Comenzó Clem mientras sostenía a Dedenne en sus manos. "Pancham ha sido capaz de ignorar ese insulto, tal vez tú también puedas. ¿Prefieres que Meowth regrese al Team Rocket como nuestro enemigo o tener un nuevo amigo que podría cambiar para mejor?" Dedenne miró hacia los dos Pokémon mientras pensaba en lo que Clem le había dicho. Dedenne sonrió y saltó para unirse a la conversación.

"¿Y tú, Pikachu?" "¡Pi!" Ash suspiró ante la negativa de Pikachu. _"Con un equipo… que me odia. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso?"_ Pensó Ash mientras veía a Dedenne unirse. Recordó como Meowth esquivó a Zangoose y como esquivaba los ataques en el Valle Alemaca mientras usaba flash. _"Para ser un verdadero maestro Pokémon…"_ Pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

"¿De, Dedenne?" **(¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?)**

"Pancham." **(Por supuesto.)** Meowth asintió débilmente tratando de mantener la farsa de lo poco fatigado que estaba en realidad. La conversación se prolongó mientras que Meowth solo seguía sintiendo con la cabeza sin prestar mucho caso a la conversación en sí.

 ****Tic-tock, tic-tock****

Las orejas de Meowth se levantaron. _"En aquella dirección…"_

"¿Pancham?" "¿De?" Miraron al gato con confusión. Meowth se apartó de ellos y dio unos pasos hacia aquel sonido tan alarmante.

 ****Tic-tock, tic-tock****

 _"¡Ahí está!"_ Meowth se lanzó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el misterioso sonido.

"¡Pan!" "¡De!" Gritaron. Los niños desviaron su atención de la vitrina de la tienda de regalos.

"¡Pi, Pika Pi!" Pikachu señaló hacia donde se dirigía Meowth.

"¡MEOWTH!" Gritaron.

* * *

 _"Ese sonido…"_ Meowth se detuvo en seco cuando entró en la plaza de la ciudad. En medio de la plaza se erguía un monumento conmemorativo y un par de fuentes rodeándolo. El monumento consistía en un gigantesco pilar de piedra caliza con grandes relojes incrustados por todos sus lados, mientras que en su parte superior había dos estatuas humanas. ¿Se suponían que eran mujeres?, ¿O tal vez hombres?, quizá fuesen ambos, Meowth no sabría decirlo ni tampoco le importaba. Ambas estatuas se daban la espalda mientras se cogían de la mano. La estatua del lado opuesto sujetaba la mano de la otra estatua en una mano mientras que su mano derecha descansaba sobre su corazón, su cabeza miraba hacia abajo. La estatua humana que Meowth tenía enfrente tenía su mano entrelazada con la otra estatua y lo que parecía ser una venda deslizándose por su cara mientras dejaba al descubierto su ojo izquierdo y mantenía oculto el derecho. El brazo izquierdo de la estatua estaba apuntando hacia delante. _"¿Adónde apunta?"_

"¡Meowth!" Gritaron cuando consiguieron alcanzarle.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sales corriendo así?" "¡Pika!" Preguntó Ash, enfadado.

"¡Que ciudad más bonita!" "¡De, De!" Exclamó Clem. "Mirad la estatua, y esas fuentes de ahí al lado." Corrió para verlas más de cerca.

"¡Clem!" Lem la siguió junto con todos los demás.

"Torre del reloj Kairo." Serena leyó la placa en voz alta. Meowth miró la estatua y comenzó a rodearla para poder ver uno de los relojes del costado del pilar.

 ****Tic****

Meowth observaba intensamente el reloj mientras la manecilla de los minutos avanzaba y él recordaba los símbolos que aparecían en sus sueños. Siempre haciendo referencia al tiempo.

 ****Tock****

"¿Pancham?" Meowth salió de su aturdimiento y miró a Pancham, que lo miraba con preocupación. Ash vino por detrás listo para decir algo.

* * *

"Oye, ¿eres un entrenador Pokémon?" Preguntó un chico joven.

"¿Yo? Eh…sí." Le respondió Ash.

"¡Genial, igual que yo! ¿Quieres combatir uno contra uno?"

"¡Claro!" "¡Pika!" Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash listo para ser elegido.

"¡Meowth…" "¿Pi?" Se sorprendió Pikachu. "…Te elijo a ti!" Anunció.

"¿QUÉ?" "¿PI?" Gritaron todos al unísono.

"No sabía que el mocoso tuviera un Meowth." Dijo Meowth, intrigado. "¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?"

"Eh… él se refiere a ti." Le corrigió Clem. "Pan, pan." "De." Todo asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Venga, Meowth! ¡Vamos!" Le animó. El sonido de una olla a punto de reventar resonó en algún lado… "¿QUÉ?" Gruñó Meowth como si mil volcanes estallasen detrás suya. "¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!"

"¡Meowth! ¡Venga, podemos derrotarlo juntos!"

"¡YO…NO…SOY…TU POKÉMON! ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de hoy?"

"Pero yo…" "Piiikaa Piii." Le llamó la atención Pikachu, claramente irritado por la cadena de acontecimientos. "Eh… oh, Pikachu ¿quieres combatir?" "¡Pikachu!" "Vale amigo… ¡Pikachu, te elijo a ti! ¡Meowth, mira y aprende!"

La batalla terminó en cuestión de segundo con Pikachu como el ganador. "¡Jaja!" Ash se reía alegremente mientras se acercaba al grupo. "¿Has visto eso?" Preguntó mirando a Meowth. "Huh… ¿Ver qué?" Preguntó Meowth, se había distraído mirando el gran reloj. _"Pero será…"_ "¡La batalla… Pikachu ganó!"

"Oh." Dijo con un aire casual mientras volvía a mirar el reloj.

"Tch… ¿sabes? Tú también puedes ganar combates." Meowth miró a Ash con cara de póker mientras este seguía hablando. "Todo lo que necesitas es un buen entrenador." Dijo orgullosamente mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. Meowth continuó mirándolo fijamente antes de darle una de sus infames y dañinas sonrisas. "Tienes razón."

"¿La tengo?" Preguntó, sorprendido. "Eh… ¡claro, por supuesto que la tengo!"

"Si… que lástima que no haya ninguno por aquí." Sonrió Meowth.

"Grrr… Pikachu…" "¡Ya es hora de que vayamos a la posada!" Serena interrumpió lo que podría haber sido una escena desastrosa cuando apartó a Ash y a Pikachu, dejando a Meowth detrás mientras se abría un párpado y le sacaba la lengua a Ash. "¡Nyaaa!"

"¡Pero serás…!"

"¡Pancham!" "¿Eh? Oye, espera…" Pancham agarró a Meowth arrastrándolo también hacia la posada.

* * *

Nomia Inn era una pequeña posada situada en el extremo este de la ciudad. La zona era bastante más antigua en comparación con la recién reformada plaza y tiendas que habían visto antes. Nomia tenía un encanto rústico que combinaba con la arquitectura de adoquines y la naturaleza pacífica provocada por la falta de personas por los alrededores de esta parte de la ciudad. Si no fuera porque tenían el premio, probablemente se habrían perdido esta joya escondida. Las puertas de madera estaban abiertas de par en par, escucharon el sonido de una campanilla de viento. Un anciano encorvado y calvo estaba limpiado el mostrador cuando la campanilla le avisó de la presencia de nuevos clientes.

"Bienvenidos a Nomia Inn." Dijo amablemente. "¿Estáis interesados en quedaros aquí esta noche?"

"Si." Respondió Ash mientras le entregaba el certificado que había ganado.

"Oh, ya veo, eres el ganador de los juegos. ¡Felicidades!"

"¡Muchas gracias, señor!"

"Por favor, llámame Saúl." Sonrió mientras sus grises ojos se iluminaban.

"Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de Pueblo Paleta. Este es mi amigo Pikachu." "Pikachu." Saludó Pikachu felizmente sentado en el hombro de Ash. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se presentaron mientras Meowth miraba una vez más hacia el infinito.

"Vaya, tenéis unos Pokémon de lo más encantadores. Bueno, estoy seguro de que os han dicho que nuestra posada dispone de fuentes termales para vosotros y vuestros Pokémon, además, por haber ganado los juegos, seréis agasajados con un banquete."

"¡Un banquete!" "¡Pika!" Dijo un muy hambriento Ash.

"Exactamente, y si queréis hay una pequeña tienda cercana que ofrece masajes y otros servicios básicos para vuestros Pokémon y, ya que eres el ganador, los servicios de la tienda serán gratuitos."

"¡Eso suena genial!" Dijo Lem mirando a Meowth. "¿Verdad, Meowth?... ¿Meowth?" Meowth parecía estar mirando algo fijamente mientras sus orejas se movían ligeramente, sin hacer ni caso a la conversación.

"Vaya, que ojos azules más bonitos tienes." Dijo Saúl, haciendo que la atención de Meowth se clavara directamente sobre el anciano. El hombre se tomó un momento para observar cómo se movían las orejas de Meowth, como si estuviera escuchando otra cosa.

"¿Puedes escucharlos?"

"¿Eh?" Se preguntaron todos mientras Meowth se ponía rígido.

"No es nada." Respondió al darse cuenta de la reacción de Meowth. "Es solo que me han contado que el koban de un Meowth es un regalo que se le fue otorgado y que su entrenador debe cuidarlo con mucho cuidado." Dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba al nivel de Meowth para ver mejor sus ojos. "Tus ojos." Miraba profundamente sus iris azules. "…que hermosos ojos azules tienes, casi puedo ver el océano reflejado en su interior." Mientras seguía mirándolos, vió un destello de luz irradiar dentro de sus ojos de zafiro. Meowth rápidamente rompió el contacto visual con los cautivadores ojos grises del hombre que le miraba.

"Meowth, deberías darle las gracias a Saúl por los cumplidos." Dijo Ash tratando de corregir su comportamiento.

"Ja, ja, muchacho, hablas como si pudiera responderte." Dijo Saúl pensativo.

"Oh, pero es que puede. Venga Meowth, di algo." Dijo tratando de animarlo mientras empujaba a Meowth hacia delante. Saúl miró al gato con extrañeza y una expresión indescifrable. "Quizá solo es tímido."

"Tch… de eso nada. ¡Venga, habla!" Le ordenó Ash ligeramente irritado. Meowth miró a Ash a regañadientes antes de volver a mirar a Saúl. "¡Nya, nya!" Gritó antes de salir por la puerta dejando a todo el mundo atrás. Saúl se rió de todo corazón. "Ya veo. Ja, ja. Venid conmigo, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones."

* * *

"¡Hey, espera! ¿Adónde te crees que vas?" Ash corrió tras de Meowth con Pikachu sentado cómodamente en su hombro. "¿De qué iba todo eso?" Meowth siguió caminando mientras ignoraba las molestas preguntas de Ash. Irritado al verse ignorado, Ash corrió frente a Meowth para detenerlo y se puso al nivel del Pokémon gato.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritó Meowth.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Tu comportamiento se pasa de la raya por completo!" Le regañó Ash. "¿Por qué te has quedado callado? Por lo menos podías haberle dado las gracias."

"Sí que hablé." Dijo Meowth como si fuera algo obvio.

"¡No te hagas el listo! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Bueno, a lo mejor deberías ser más específico." Continuó Meowth sin perder el ritmo.

"¿Específico? ¿Cómo puedo ser más específico cuando te pido que hables?" Preguntó desconcertado por la respuesta anterior.

"Nosotros los Pokémon sabemos hablar. No son… ¿cómo decirlo?, espasmos involuntarios. Me pediste que hablara, así que lo hice… naturalmente. Y ya que hablamos del tema, estás empezando a coger la mala costumbre de pensar que poder ir por ahí dándome órdenes como si fuera de tu propiedad. ¡NOTICIAS FRESCAS, MOCOSO! ¡No te pertenezco! ¡No le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Soy un orgulloso miembro del Team Rocket, no una de tus descerebradas mascotas a las que puedas darle ordenes sin más!" Afirmó. "¡PIKA!"

"¿Qué has dicho? ¡Oye, puede ser, pero sigo siendo un entrenador Pokémon, así que será mejor que te comportes o si no-!" Le gritó Ash.

"¿O si no qué?" Le dijo Meowth con saña. Ash se levantó mientras seguía mirando a Meowth y le señalaba con el dedo. "Te llaman Rocket Veer o lo que sea porque eres un Pokémon salvaje. Con Team Rocket o sin Team Rocket, sigues siendo un Pokémon salvaje, así que sigue con estas tonterías tuyas todo lo que quieras porque puedo atraparte si quiero. ¡Pruébame si te atreves!"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido, mocoso? Tenemos un trato, ¿te acuerdas? Y tu parte del trato consiste en no capturarme con ninguna clase de pokéball." Explicó Meowth con furia.

"Recuerdo muy bien nuestro trato, además, eres tú el que no lo estás cumpliendo con tu mala actitud y negándote a obedecer órdenes simples." Le replicó.

"¡Yo si he cumplido con mi parte del trato! El trato era no causar ningún daño en nombre del Team Rocket, como robar o cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho cuando viajaba con ellos. ¡En ninguna parte del trato ponía que lo haría con una sonrisa o que te ayudaría a ganar tus estúpidas batallas!"

"Pikachu…" "¿¡En serio!?" Intervino Meowth. "¿Así es como va a estar la situación entre nosotros? No me importa que tú y todos tus Pokémon me odiéis por nuestro pasado, ¡pero es que todos vosotros actuáis como si fuese yo el que quiere viajar con vosotros! ¡Yo quiero encontrar a Jessie y a James! ¡No me importa si roban o hacen daño a otros! ¡Quiero estar en el Team Rocket! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Cuando estoy con el Team Rocket, claro, discuto con Jessie y James todo el rato, pero nunca me miraron como si tuviera que deberles algo por ser un Pokémon. Era su igual, su compañero de equipo, nunca hubo ninguna necesidad de capturarme para demostrarme su superioridad." Meowth paró un momento para respirar hondo mientras caminaba un par de pasos para alejarse del mocoso que acababa de dejar sin palabras. "¡Tú no eres mi jefe!" Dijo venenosamente: "¡Nunca dejaré el Team Rocket por un mocoso estúpido como tú!" Ash se volvió hacia la espalda del Pokémon gato arañazo mientras la rabia y otras emociones inundaban todo su ser. Furioso por las afirmaciones de querer quedarse a sabiendas y voluntariamente con criminales que roban, engañan y destruyen las vidas de personas y Pokémon por sus propias y egoístas razones, pero también estaba lleno de una ligera pena por no poder llegar al fondo de este Pokémon, reconocía sus propios resentimientos saliendo a la luz cuando se enfrentaba a este pequeñajo, que evitaba cualquier tipo de cambio que pudiera ayudarlos a trabajar juntos como un equipo.

"¡Ash!" Ash se volvió y vió a Serena venir corriendo hacia él y Pikachu. "¿Dónde está Meowth?" Dio media vuelta, Meowth había desaparecido. "La cena estará lista en dos horas, pero tienen aperitivos para Pokémon que creo que a Meowth le encantarían." Ash miró hacia abajo. "Voy a buscarlo." Murmuró.

"¿Te ayudo?"

"Gracias, pero necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta." Respondió mientras se marchaba con Pikachu en el hombro.

* * *

 _"¡Ya estoy harto!"_ Pensó Meowth acaloradamente. _"¡Ya no tengo que seguir viajando con ellos! Tengo que encontrar un mapa para saber cómo llegar a Anbero City desde aquí."_ Meowth se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que caminaba de regreso a la plaza del pueblo. Escuchó las fuentes chapoteando vigorosamente mientras miraba lo que había en el centro: La Torre del reloj Kairo. _"¿A dónde estará apuntando?"_ Pensó mirando la única estatua que apuntaba hacia arriba.

 ****Tic-tock****

La voz del reloj resonó a través de sus oídos recordándole los sueños que había tenido. El pilar no tan alto como para evitar que Meowth saltara, aterrizando entre las dos estatuas con la intención de ver mejor lo que la estatua señalaba. Cuando aterrizó, un familiar Pokémon de pelaje blanco le esperaba.

"¿Furfrou?" El Pokémon en cuestión salió corriendo. "¡Espera!" Meowth salió rápidamente tratando de alcanzarlo solo para ser guiado hasta un parque de la ciudad. El Pokémon perro no estaba por ningún lado y el parque parecía estar vacío ya que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. El parque estaba lleno de todo lo que uno podría imaginar, barras de Mankey con forma de cúpula y columpios entre otras cosas. Meowth realmente no estaba seguro de lo que eran la mayoría de esas cosas, excepto los toboganes. Uno de los toboganes estaba hecho de metal, era alto y, para un gato pequeño, era como escalar un rascacielos. Cuando llegó a la cima, Meowth sintió el viento soplando en su cara y el recuerdo de un globo aerostático apareció frente a sus ojos. Algo nostálgico, Meowth trató de recordar algunos detalles más de los últimos días con sus amigos. _"Creo que alguien más estaba con nosotros ese día. Ese humano estaba sentado con nosotros mientras hablábamos del próximo evento del Team Rocket. ¿Sería otro miembro? ¿Realmente había alguien allí?"_ Meowth se sacudió todos aquellos pensamientos negativos de la cabeza cuando las imágenes de los vándalos de las montañas y las figuras sombrías de sus sueños comenzaron a nublar su mente mientras miraba hacia abajo. _"¡Encontraré al Team Rocket!"_ Pensó con determinación. Meowth se tiró por el tobogán sobre sus dos patas traseras. Al final del tobogán, Meowth saltó haciendo una voltereta en el aire antes de hacer un aterrizaje perfecto. _"¡Y los jueces le dan a Meowth la puntuación perfecta!"_ Pensó Meowth cómicamente mientras una multitud imaginaria aplaudía. "Woah…" Meowth perdió de repente el equilibrio y su visión se volvió borrosa. _"Debería tomármelo con calma."_ Mirando hacia un lado, vió otro tobogán más pequeño y rojo, debía de estar hecho de plástico, estaba unido a lo que parecía ser una especie de fuerte. Viendo este extraño artilugio, Meowth notó que a uno de los lados del fuerte había seis bloques formando un gran cuadrado. Estos bloques tenían símbolos en ellos; Letras, para ser exactos y los bloques se movían al girarlos. _"Me pregunto para que sirve esto."_ Pensó mientras jugaba alegremente moviendo los bloques de un lado para otro, pero luego se aburrió rápidamente.

* * *

El sonido de unos pasos llenó sus oídos, pero antes de que Meowth pudiera hacer algo, unos pequeños brazos lo agarraron por la cintura y lo acercaron al cuerpo al que estos pertenecían.

"¡Te pillé!" Exclamó una niña pequeña.

"¿Eh? ¡Oye, Suéltame!" Meowth luchaba y se sacudía para liberarse de su agarre. Mirando para ver de quien se trataba, Meowth descubrió que era una niña alrededor de la edad de Clem. Tenía el pelo color púrpura real* cogido en un par de coletas a cada lado de la cabeza, con ojos de un vibrante color violeta adornando su piel aceitunada. Sonrió con aires de suficiencia, "¡Te pillé! ¡Ahora eres mío, Rocketeer!" Dijo felizmente.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en el Team Rocket?" Gritó Meowth.

"Tch… te escuché hoy en la plaza, mi familia trabaja hombro con hombro con una organización no muy lejos de esta región. Un Rocketeer que es un Meowth parlante es prácticamente de conocimiento común. Todo el mundo te conoce."

"¿Todo el mundo?" Preguntó Meowth tímidamente.

"Te vi en los juegos, claramente estás solo, así que, ¿Dónde está tu verdadero Rusui?"

"Están…eh… por aquí cerca." Respondió Meowth tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

"¿Sabes? Podría decirle a mi papá que te encontré aquí solo y él se lo diría al jefe del equipo."

"¿Y quién es?" Preguntó Meowth nerviosamente.

"No te gustaría la respuesta. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a hacer un verdadero trato de Rocketeers. No le diré nada a papi si aceptas ser mi Pokémon por todo el día de mañana."

"¿QUÉ? Serás pequeñaja…"

"¡Meowth!" "¡Pika!" Gritaron Ash y Pikachu cuando llegaron al parque. "¡Meowth! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir corriendo de esa manera?" "¡Pika!" Le gritó. "Vamos a volver, hay fuentes termales y comida esperándonos en la posada." Dijo tratando de sonar calmado mientras señalaba hacia Nomia Inn.

"¡Mi Meowth no va a ninguna parte con extraños!" Y la niña se interpuso entre ellos.

"¿Tú Meowth? ¡Meowth no te pertenece!"

"Sí que me pertenece, ¡lo atrapé!" Explicó mientras agarraba a Meowth por la piel del cuello durante un segundo, tras dejarlo caer al suelo, Meowth se acercó al fuerte esperando poder pasar desapercibido.

"¡Eso no es atrapar un Pokémon! Para eso necesitas una pokéball, además, ni siquiera tienes la edad suficiente para ser su entrenadora."

"Bueno, claramente tampoco te pertenece a ti, así que pírate. ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!"

 *****Thud*****

Meowth perdió el equilibrio, incapaz de agarrarse al lado del fuerte por más tiempo.

"¡Meowth!" Ash corrió al lado de Meowth extendiendo los brazos para sostenerlo, pero fue rechazado. "¡Te voy a llevar de vuelta a la posada y no hay nada más que hablar!" Dijo Ash mientras se volvía a acercar a Meowth, pero fue rechazado aún más fuerte, sin arañarle. Estaba molesto y listo para regañar como nunca a Meowth hasta que vió como, temblorosamente, trataba de mantenerse en pie. "Es verdad… No has comido nada en todo el día." "Chu" Dijo en voz baja. _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras todas las emociones de su último enfrentamiento resurgían, esta vez no estaban impulsadas por el resentimiento hacia Meowth, más bien por el resentimiento hacia sí mismo por no asumir su responsabilidad como entrenador Pokémon. El recuerdo de cómo encontró a Meowth profundamente dormido en la fuente brilló ante sus ojos, recordándole a Ash lo que pensó aquel día. _"Eres un Pokémon…"_

"¡Oye!" Gritó la chica. "Tengo unas galletas aquí, te daré unas cuantas si aceptas ser mi Pokémon y jugar conmigo todo el día de mañana. Además de obedecerme, por supuesto." Ella le guiñó un ojo en esta última parte mientras agitaba una bolsa frente a ellos. Ash se rió por lo bajo, sabiendo muy bien que era imposible que Meowth cayera en eso.

"Tienen doble de chispitas de chocolate con trocitos de nueces de macadamia y caramelo." Tarareó.

"¿Doble… de chocolate?" Murmuró Meowth. Ash se volvió para ver que Meowth estaba considerando claramente la idea.

"Ajá, con un delicioso núcleo de caramelo y nueces."

 _"Centro de caramelo y nueces…"_ Pensó Meowth soñadoramente antes de salir de la fantasía. "Oh, pero… No tengo hambre." _"Adiós ángeles de caramelo y chocolate."_ Ash frunció el ceño levemente, disgustado por el hecho de que Meowth seguía afirmando que no tenía hambre.

"Ya veo… ¿sabes? Hay todo tipo de secretos rodeándonos. Podría contarte algunos si te interesa. Pero supongo que hay algunos secretos que están destinados a permanecer secretos… mientras que otros, ¿Cómo decirlo?, tienden a destaparse." Dijo esta última frase en un tono muy sombrío para una niña pequeña.

"¿En serio?" Se burló Ash. "Vamos, Meowth…" Ash se giró para ver como Meowth estaba luchando contra la tentación aún más ahora. "Eh... ¿Meowth?"

"¿Un secreto?" Preguntó Meowth tímidamente.

 _"Vaya, realmente le está costando."_ Ash le observó divertidamente mientras Meowth luchaba visiblemente consigo mismo para defenderse de su propia curiosidad y su instinto goloso. "Meowth, estoy seguro de que Saúl…"

"¡Trato hecho!" Gritó Meowth, exasperado, al perder contra sus propias debilidades.

"¿Qué?" "¡PIKA!" Gritaron.

"¡Si!" Exclamó la chica con orgullo.

"Espera un segundo, ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que ella diga que le perteneces, pero si yo te pido que combatas, entonces es demasiado? ¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó Ash.

"Ella tiene galletas." Respondió Meowth antes de que Ash y Pikachu hicieran una caída a lo anime. Meowth se acercó a la niña y esta le dio la bolsa de galletas. La chica le agarró la pata con ambas manos mientras le pasaba una nota. "Un consejo, deshazte de los xenos, mañana te quiero solo."

"¿Xenos? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Ash acaloradamente.

"Significa forastero." Respondió Meowth. _"¿Forastero?"_

"¡Nos vemos luego!" Se despidió con la mano mientras le lanzaba un beso.

* * *

Meowth cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Meowth!" Ash se arrodilló a su lado. _"Otra organización aquí en Kalos… ¿Qué va a pasar?"_ Pensó Meowth, inquieto, mientras todo a su alrededor seguía dando vueltas. Recordando la nota, abrió la para para ver el mensaje oculto en su interior. Lo leyó lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el papel brillara con llamas blancas antes de deshacerse en cenizas. "¿Pi-ka?" "Woah, ¿Qué tipo de papel era ese?"

"Era un pergamino de polvo de fuego creado para que los agentes puedan mandarse mensajes rápidos entre sí. Dependiendo del grado del pergamino, tendrá más o menos tiempo para leerlo antes de que el mensaje se pierda para siempre." Explicó Meowth mientras miraba la bolsa de galletas que acababa de conseguir sacrificando oficialmente su libertad por un día. Sacó una de la bolsa para darle un pequeño mordisco, dejando que el dulce sabor a chocolate de la galleta, el pegajoso caramelo y las crujientes nueces abrumaran sus sentidos, su cuerpo ansiaba la energía que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. "¡Qué rico!" "¿Pi, Pikachu?" Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash preguntando si podía coger una. Normalmente compartir nunca hubiera sido una opción, especialmente cuando se trataba de galletas o cualquier otro dulce, pero Meowth asintió con la cabeza, ya que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de comérselas todas. "¡Pikachu!" Dijo Pikachu felizmente mientras le daba un mordisco a su propia galleta.

"Me parece que compartir es un buen comienzo." Bromeó Ash mientras disfrutaba de la escena delante de él. "A mí también me gustaría una." Cogió una para él. "¡Wow, están muy buenas!" Meowth levantó su galleta para darle otro bocado, pero se detuvo y en vez de eso, desmenuzó lo que quedaba de ella.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Ash, aturdido por las acciones del Pokémon gato.

"No tengo hambre."

"¿Pero por qué? ¡Si no has comido nada en todo el día!" "Chu"

"No lo sé." Gimió antes de levantarse lentamente y evitar la mirada de los dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con inquietud. Ash miró donde el polvo del papel había caído. "Espera un momento, has dicho que los agentes usan este tipo de papel. Meowth, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Meowth se miró la pata, donde había desaparecido el trozo de pergamino. "Otro equipo…" Murmuró Meowth para sí mismo.

"¿Eh? ¿Has dicho 'otro equipo'?" Meowth se volvió rápidamente hacia Ash sin darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. "Eh… no, no he dicho nada." Se retractó rápidamente Meowth.

"¡No me mientas! Dime que es lo que está pasando. Si estás en problemas puedo ayudarte, sabes que lo haré." "Pikachu."

"¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó Meowth mientras le daba la espalda a Ash una vez más. "Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta." Murmuró. "Estar separado del equipo y enfrentarme a peligros imprevistos por ello, quiero comprobar que puedo manejar este tipo de cosas yo solo sin la presencia del Team Rocket protegiéndome… ¿sabes? Hay un viejo dicho que siempre me decía alguien en la sede central, este dice que las cosas siempre suceden por una razón, y esto era algo que nunca pude entender." Meowth guardó silencio por lo que pareció un largo tiempo. "Quiero entender… ¡quiero creer que es verdad!" Confesó Meowth antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Ash y a Pikachu mientras Ash trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. _"Esa mirada otra vez…"_

"¡Claro, estoy de acuerdo!" Sonrió Ash mientras se levantaba. "Yo también creo que todo sucede por una razón. ¿Qué decía la nota?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Dijo Meowth fríamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Este es un asunto que solo compete al personal del Team Rocket, no a un mocoso como tú." Afirmó.

"¿Team Rocket? ¿Forastero? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Estás planeando robar algo, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no." Dijo Meowth sarcásticamente. "Seguro que enviaron a esa chica como mensajera."

"Pero dijiste que no ibas a robar nada."

"Si, y también dije que tenía toda la intención de volver a unirme al Team Rocket. Así que considera este nuestro último día de viajar juntos." Sin estar seguro de que sentir, la rabia de Ash se iba acumulando dentro de él. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con todo esto? A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el resentimiento contra el felino alimentaba su rabia. Meowth comenzó a caminar fuera del parque, extremadamente feliz consigo mismo. _"¡Lo conseguí! ¡Seguro que ya no tengo que seguir viajando con ellos!"_ Ash alcanzó a Meowth rápidamente y lo agarró por el pelaje. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Si crees que te voy a dejar para que te vayas a robar con tus amigos es que no lo has pensado muy bien! ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar engañarme otra vez? ¿Cuál es el objetivo del Team Rocket esta vez? ¿Dónde os vais a encontrar?" Gritó duramente mientras Meowth luchaba por librarse de su control. Tras un par de intentos, Meowth al fin pudo moverse lo suficiente para usar golpes furia en la cara de Ash, lo que provocó que le soltara.

"¡OWWWWW! ¡PIKACHU, USA RAYO!" Meowth esquivó el ataque saltando sobre la cúpula de barras Mankey.

"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Jamás te lo diría!"

 _"¡No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya, Meowth!"_ Pensó amargamente mientras sacaba una pokéball vacía.

"¡Pikachu, usa rayo en Meowth!"

"¡PIKA…CHUUU!" Meowth lo esquivó por muy poco de nuevo, justo delante de la salida del parque.

"¡Este Rocket despega de nuevo!" Exclamó Meowth mientras salía disparado hacia la ciudad con Ash y Pikachu persiguiéndolo. Meowth aceleró el paso y consiguió perderles aprovechando la oscuridad que el cielo nocturno proporcionaba a su favor para esconderse de ellos.

Ash dejó de correr y comenzó a darse por vencido en la tarea de encontrar al pequeño gato él solo.

"¡Te encontraré, Meowth! ¡Te encontraré, y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás!" Amenazó Ash. Poco después, Meowth le escuchó hablar con Pikachu acerca de recoger a los otros Pokémon.

 _"Creo que debería salir de la ciudad por ahora. Noivern hará que esconderse aquí sea una tarea difícil."_

* * *

Notas del autor:

Nya- Es la versión japonesa de "miau".

Rusui- Significa cuidador y era un puesto oficial en la era Edo. Uno de sus símbolos kanji significan proteger/cuidar, así que pensé que era mejor utilizarlo en este contexto. Introduciré otras palabras nuevas para esta historia en el futuro.

Xenos- Palabra griega para Extranjero/extraño/enemigo etc. Como he dicho antes, explicaré más sobre estas palabras y sus usos conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando.

Meowth es un Pokémon por naturaleza, no recuerdo mucho del anime, pero voy a hacerlo así, Meowth no sabe qué es todo y necesitará a alguien que le explique estas cosas, ya que es un Pokémon. De ahí que lo haya hecho tan ignorante a todo lo que había en el parque.


End file.
